Under Cover
by Gamzee Meowkara
Summary: The game of Sburb has been defeated, and the world has been reset. Not only that, but the kids' powers have been lost once everything was reset. This means everyone is now alive. The kids get caught in deep trouble and are sent to a boot camp! What now?
1. A New Start

Okay guys, this story is gonna escelate quickly in the first few chapters, then slow down once the real conflict has set. Just hold on. XD

John woke up that early morning to a loud knock at the door. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. Seven am, why would anybody be up right now? John tried to go back to sleep when the knocking reaccured. Dad's voice followed.

"Get up! You slept in!" Dad barked loudly.

John sat up abruptly. Oh right, Earth being reset and all means that school was taking place again. Great, more crap. John moaned and lay back flat on his back as a response. The knocking stopped.

"Hello? Answer me!" Dad yelled.

"Sorry!" John yelled back in a pissed off tone.

"Geez!" Dad snarled, appauled at John's tone.

John could tell Dad left. Finally some privacy. He slumped out of bed and got ready for the day regretfully.

At the same time, Jade was just waking up. She remembered school, and set her alarm the previous night. It rang loudly next to her ear. Jade woke up and looked to see she had fallen asleep at her desk. Jade stopped the alarm and looked out her window. It was still partly cloudly. Jade heard scratching at her door.

"Bec, is that you?" Jade asked excitedly.

The scratching continued. Jade stood up from her desk and opened the door. Her white dog trotted in and sat benevolently beside her companion. Yep, Bec was still here. Jade sat on the floor and petted Bec's head and kissed it on the nose softly. Bec wagged his huge tail in delight. Jade heard somebody yelling from downstairs.

"Jade, are you ready yet?!"

Jade remembered her grandather was alive again. It made her so happy. She shouted back.

"Just a moment!" Jade responded.

Jade soon enough had to kick Bec out of her room to get dressed.

Rose was also just waking up, around the same time as everyone else. She sat up and looked at Mutie, sleeping at her feet. She didn't need an alarm clock, she woke up herself. If Rose didn't wake up on her own, Mutie would certainly wake her. Rose pet Mutie on the head softly. It mewed and opened one of it's eyes to see Rose.

"Fine morning, huh Mutie?" Rose swung her legs off the bed.

Mutie stood up and stretched lightly and hopped off the bed as Rose slowly got up. Rose walked to her closet and opened it swiftly to reveal her wardrobe. Mutie sat next to Rose observantly and looked up at all the clothing. Rose took her shirt that she hadn't worn in forever. The very first shirt she was seen in by her friends. The white short sleeve with the purple skull logo. Rose decided she would wear her favorite outfit again, since it had been so long. That god teir attire wasn't nearly as comfortable.

"Alright Mutie, exit so i can get myself dressed for today." Rose said, glancing down at her cat.

Mutie did as instructed and left the room so Rose could get ready.

Also at the same time as the others, Dave was just getting out of bed. He already had his sunglasses on. Dave slept in them for some reason. Dave had nobody to wake up to, and dilligently got ready for the day.

Back with John, he was finally ready and was leaving the house for the bus. John walked down the stairs slowly and quietly as possible to sneak past Dad. He seemed a bit pissed off at John's snappy tone. John was reaching the door when a hand caught his shoulder. John glanced back. Dangit.

"Don't you need breakfast?" Dad asked.

"No." John said edgily.

"Come on, i made cake." Dad said, trying to sound polite.

"I'm SICK of cake." John said, forcing a smile.

"I don't care, you need to eat!" Dad got impatient vastly.

Woah, you better listen or get your butt wooped. John regretfully went into the kitchen with Dad. He sat at the table where a plate of Betty Crocker's cake was fixed. Seriously, after all this Dad STILL uses her products? John ate the cake quickly so he wouldn't be late for the bus. John stood up and began to leave when Dad called him out again.

"Don't be so disrespectful, son. I'm gonna do something about it if it continues." Dad warned.

John said nothing and left the room. Man he's pushing it. John finally reached the door and left. FINALLY! John thought. He made his way to the bus stop.

Jade was on her way now too, after a laid back breakfast with her grandfather, she was able to feed Bec and herself as well as her grandfather. Jade was on the way out the door when her grandfather said something, making her glance back.

"Jade, don't forget your backpack." He pointed to Jade's green bag, set on the chair.

Jade walked over and snatched it. She thanked him and waved goodbye as Bec trailed behind her. Jade got to the door and looked back at her dog. She ruffled Bec's fur and smiled.

"See ya, Bec!" Jade laughed.

Bec's ears went down in disapointment. Jade opened the door and left.

Rose was just about to leave when she almost forgot her backpack. She was walking over to the staircase where it lay when she wondered where her cat, Mutie was. Oh well, she'll see it later. Rose picked up her bag by a strap and swung it over her shoulder. She heard a soft mew from somewhere. Rose turned around to face the stairs. No cat...whatever, get going Rose! Rose left the house anyhow.

Dave was walking down his house's hallways, observing all of Bro's puppets. Geez, they're creepy. Dave was walking down to the door and noticed Bro was in the kitchen. Whatever, just go so we can finally see everyone! Dave left the house.

Everyone soon enough arrived at the bus stop, awaiting their ride to the school. Jade, Rose and Dave were already there when John came up. Everyone turned around to notice.

"What took you so long?" Dave asked.

"Stupid Dad made me eat cake." John brushed it off.

The bus pulled up before anything else could be said. Everyone boarded on and found their seats. Rose and Jade sat together. Rose got the window seat as Jade sat on the outside and talked to John, who was sat on the other side on the outskirts. Dave was looking out the window boredly.

"So, do you think anyone remembers the meteors?" Jade asked curiously.

"Nobody's said a thing about it. I doubt that anybody cares let alone remembers." John shrugged.

John felt something brush his leg. He looked down to see Bec. What..?

"Jade, you brought Bec?" John asked bewildered.

Jade looked down and gasped. "Bec,i told you to stay!"

Bec's ears flattened in dismay and he lay his head down on the bus floor. Rose glanced over and noticed the dog.

"Why is the dog aboard the bus?" Rose whispered harshly.

"He followed me! I swear i didn't know!" Jade uttered back.

"Where is he going to go? We're way out of the neighborhood now!" Rose said.

Bec suddenly sat up. He sniffed in Rose's direction. He stepped over John's feet and around Jade to lay his head right in front of Rose's backpack. Rose had it on her lap and pulled it back a little to see Bec's head follow. Bec's lips curled a little to bare his teeth and let out a low growl.

"What's up Bec?" Jade patted Bec's head.

Bec ignored the petting and continued to growl. A small 'mew' came from Rose's backpack. Rose gasped and unzipped the backpack. Mutie's head popped out. Then Bec lost it. He barked loudly and scared the crap out of Mutie. Mutie jumped in surprise and landed on Jade's lap. Bec leaped at Mutie, causing Jade to fall out of her seat. Then everyone noticed and hell broke loose.


	2. A Minor Yet Dangerous Setback

Kay guys, this story isn't gonna be as boring. It's just in need of some explination and rational story line setters.

Karkat was in his room when he realized that John had left. Karkat and a few other trolls had to live in the house, since their hives were gone. Karkat looked out the window. Dangit! He must be late, he knows he's late, he's so late! Karkat looked over to see his troll room mates on futons beside him. Sollux, Tavros, Aradia, Vriska, Terezi, Gamzee, and Eridan all had to squeeze in the room. Karkat didn't hold back to wake everyone up.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE WE'RE SO SCREWED, WE'VE ALREADY MESSED UP ON THE FIRST DAY WE ARRIVE!" Karkat bellowed.

Everyone woke up and looked at Karkat pissily. Karkat crossed his arms and awaited the complaining.

"I wath TRYING to thleep?!" Sollux whined.

"Karkles, what're you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack, i'm already blind!" Terezi complained.

Everyone talked and moaned until Karkat screamed to explain.

"Guys, we were supposed to go with John this morning! He was stupid enough to forget about us and now we're late!" Karkat screamed. "So SHUT UP!"

"Dang Karbro." Gamzee chuckled.

"SHUT UP AND GET READY BEFORE I FLIP MY-!"

"Okay okay, jutht thtop!" Sollux interrupted.

Karkat crossed his arms and stopped talking. They all got up and began to get ready. Karkat nodded and humphed in approval. That's more like it, listen to the mutant! The door opened and Dad poked his head in. Dangit, somebody forgot to lock the door! Dad ignored the fact they all had horns and didn't resemble humans in any way.

"Cosplayers...Arn't you supposed to be at school?" Dad asked, still in a bad mood.

"Egbert forgot to wake us up." Karkat spat.

"Great...I'll take you guys, i guess. Be in the car in ten minutes." Dad shut the door.

Good thing Karkat wasn't on time, or else he'd have to deal with the mess going on inside the bus at this exact same moment.

Bec chased Mutie around the bus, causing everyone to scream and stand up. Dave helped Jade off the floor by pulling her up. Jade swung up right in front of Dave's face. Their noses were inches away when Bec jumped in between them. Jade fell over but Dave held onto her hand and swung her to the other side, smoothly landing her on the bus seat. John and Rose were just sitting there staring at the mess.

"What should we do?" John panicked.

"I have no idea..." Rose whispered.

The bus driver realized what was going on and was about to pull over when Mutie scrambled under his feet. Bec came running and noticed an obsticle in the way of his play mate. Bec trampled the bus driver, while he was quickly trying to pull the vehichle over. Since Bec was now on the driver's face, he turned the wheel over too much and the bus did a sharp turn. All the kids flung over to the right, and the bus rolled and fell on its side. Everyone hit the sides and screamed until it ceased.

Jade fell face first onto the window, now on the floor. All the others fell on top because the bus was on it's side. John managed to hang onto his original seat, and was dangling.

"Holy crap!" John managed to sputter.

The emergancy lights went on in the bus. John let go and landed on an empty spot in the bus where no kids lay. He looked around. Rose was right next to him. She didn't manage to hang onto the seat like John did.

"You alright?" John put out an offering hand.

Rose sat up and took John's hand. He pulled Rose up and they looked around. Everybody seemed to be out cold from the overwhelming hit and Bec seemed to still be having fun torchuring Mutie. Jade was burried under some kids, her legs stuck out. Rose nodded at John, and they each took hold of a leg and pulled. Jade gasped for air and sat up.

"Thanks guys! That kid smelt horrible!" Jade said with a buck toothed smile.

"Where's Dave?" John looked around.

Jade stood up. "I dunno, we were uh...talking and when the bus turned over he sorta like, flew out of the way."

"Maybe he's just passed out. I saw a ton of people land on him." John suggested.

"Perhaps Dave landed on the opposite area where we cannot see him." Rose hypothesized.

John hummed in thought. Rose looked over to see the bus driver was passed out. Kind of expected, since he was ambushed by a four eyed cat and white face less dog. Rose walked over to the bus driver's seat and took hold of the ham radio from the driver's sleeve. She spoke into it after activating it.

"Hello?"

crackle noises sounded off. "Yeah?"

"The bus fell over. This is a student."

"Oh boy...where are you guys? Bus number?"

Rose looked around for adresses outside of the windows of the bus. She spotted a post with some information on it.

"Yes, we're just around the corner from the school i suppose. Perhaps elm street?" Rose guessed.

"Alright, we'll send back up. Thank you miss."

Rose said nothing and put the radio down. Bec had cornered Mutie between the driver's legs. Rose bent down and picked Mutie up by the scruff. Mutie panicked and sprung out of her clutch. Mutie scrambled down the bus isle and John picked Mutie up by the scruff just like Rose did. John just did it more roughly, so the four eyed cat hissed and bit his forearm without hesitation.

"Ow, little DEVIL!" John let go immediately.

Mutie plopped to the floor and Rose picked her up gingerly before placing the cat in her arms. Jade finally got a hold of Bec and there was a knock at the bus doors. Rose turned around and saw what she guessed was the back up to help everyone. Rose made her way to the driver's controls and used the lever to open the bus doors. Three police officers stepped in and looked around.

"Wow, you kids know how to screw up stuff." An officer muttered.

Two of the cops spread out and one remained to interrogate the three kids. He took out some sort of note pad.

"So, how did this happen?" He asked in a childish friendly voice.

"The bus simply flipped over, gosh." John muttered.

The cop ignored John's remark and looked at Rose instead.

"There was a dog aboard the bus, and the driver naturally panicked and accidentally turned over the bus when the dog attacked him." Rose explained.

The cop wrote down the stuff on his clipboard as Rose explained. John looked back down at Mutie's bite. Hopefully it's not infected. It's throbbing and turning kinda green-ish. Bleh. John raised his forearm to the cop.

"Does this look infected to you?" John asked loudly.

The cop stepped back after glancing at it. He grimaced and pushed up his glasses as he looked closer.

"Yuck, which animal did THAT?" He asked.

"Rose's devil mutated cat." John said.

"Mutated?" The cop winced.

"Oops..expression!" John smiled.

The cop rolled his eyes. "Aye, get one of the paramedics this kid's got some sorta bite!"

A fat black cop called back. "Did a kid bite him!?"

"NO YA MORON! THE CAT DID!" He hollared back brashly.

The cop waddled over and stepped off the bus to get a paramedic. The white gangly one of the cops looked at Jade as she wrapped her arms around Bec's head.

"Did you bring that on here, young lady?" The cop asked edgily.

"No no!" Jade shook her head quickly.

The cop hummed and looked to the open bus doors. A parademedic or two walked in with the fat cop. They swarmed John and gripped his arm without asking. They murmered to eachother vastly.

"Is it infected?"

"Course it is, look at it swelling and proudcing that slime."

"Maybe the kid's got a gusher or two, and just spilled them?"

"Yeah right, kids never have GUSHERS anymore."

"Alright, was the cat infected, son?" The tallest white doctor asked.

John couldn't believe this. He loves gushers what the heck! Anyways...FOCUS JOHN!

"No." Rose answered for them.

"Is it yours?" The tall doctor asked.

"Yes." Rose said sure of herself. "I get it checked out every month."

The doctors talked some more, still not letting go of John's arm. John pulled it away and held it defensively. The doctors didn't notice over their agrument.

"It's a bite, not a phenomenon." John uttered.

The fat black cop looked over to John Jade and Rose. "Call your parents, you're the only ones who seem concious."

They all took out their phones and dialed. Man, John's dad was going to be pissed. John put the phone up to his ear anyhow to listen to the subtle hum of the tone. It beeped and went off.

"Hello?" Dad asked.

"Hey, Dad..." John said nervously.

"John, arn't you supposed to be in school?"

"Yeah, about that Dad, I-"

"ARE YOU DITCHING?!"

"No no! The bus crashed or some junk!"

"Oh. Did you cause it?"

"Uh..."

"I knew it. Where are you?"

"Dad i swear i'm innocent! I'm on Elm street."

"Uh huh, did anyone die?!"

"Dad, nobody's dead."

"You're pissing me off. You ate all my stress cake for breakfast, and you're being so rude! I'm sending you to a boot camp!"

"Dad, you're not serious, right?"

Click. John put his phone down to stare at Jade and Rose. They were already done chatting.

"What'd he say?" Jade asked.

"He's coming over...and aparently threatening to send me away." John said.

"Your Dad threatening to send you off?" Jade asked.

"I'm betting he's not serious." John shrugged.

"Are you certain?" Rose asked.

OwO kay so there is some stuff cooking right now lol. G4ys, 5 can't ty*e the new cha*ter f6r th5s wh63e wee2. As y64 can see, the 2eyb6ard 5s 0essed 4* and 5 can't ty*e a33 the 3etters!


	3. On the Road Again

Somebody fixed the keyboard! :D hehe Not me, because i suck. Okay! So this chapter is yet another filler to slowly sneak on the conflict. Don't worry, chapter four will probably be when the FIRST conflict settles in.

"Yeah, i'm CERTAIN." John reassured. "Dad would never send me away, i'm the only child and crap. He'd be lonely."

"You seem pretty guilty. From my assuming and observations, you are really pissing off your dad." Rose said.

"Dad's a joker. Just watch." John huffed at how unconfident his friend was in him.

The bus doors that were now above them opened. John and Rose looked up.

"Dad it wasn't my fault, just let me explain everything!" John sputtered, losing all his confidence in his hypothesis.

Karkat stuck his head inside. "The old dude's outside with some weird humans in white uniforms. I bet it is your fault though."

"Oh, Karkat! Please convince him that i'm innocent...he doesn't know you that well and probably thinks your nice." John smiled.

Karkat put his head back outside in response. John turned back towards Rose and shrugged.

"You're screwed." Rose concluded.

"Ugh, this sucks. First day back into normal life and i already mess it up." John sighed and scratched behind his ear.

"Yeah, but things will be okay. We survived sburb and sgub so..." Rose watched John scratch behind his ear and grimaced.

"What, it itches." John began to do quicker individual scratches trying to relieve the itch.

"Stop you're going to cut yourself or something..." Rose said.

"Better than it itching...gosh this is annoying." John did more brief quick scratches behind his ear.

"Do you have dandruff?" Rose asked appauled.

"No!" John didn't stop scratching. "I am healthy as ever."

Rose raised a brow. "Really?"

"REALLY!" John huffed.

"Here let me see." Rose stepped closer to look.

John scratched the entire time, but Rose looked and found nothing out of the ordinary for a few minutes. Rose finally found something though. She held a tiny black speck between her fingers in front of John.

"What's that?" John squinted.

"A minor pest." Rose flicked the bug off.

"Gross." John grimaced.

"I recondnize it though. Sometimes Mutie gets those." Rose said.

"Ew, you mean i'm infested with your cat's fleas?!" John asked.

"I guess." Rose shrugged.

John couldn't believe this, everything was going wrong, even his freaking hygene! John looked back at the open bus doors to see Dad had just poked his head inside. Then Bro, Jade's Grandfather and Rose's mom looked inside. They all stepped inside and seperated to talk to their family. Dad cornered John where he was.

"So, i talked to the police. They said there was a dog?" Dad asked more than stated.

"Uh, yeah it snuck on with Jade." John said.

"And a cat?"

"Yes, that was Rose's. It got into her backpack."

"What a coincidence."

"Yeah."

"I don't want you hanging out with people that cause wreckage like this."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Talk to them again and i'll do something about it."

"Dad it wasn't their fault!"

"Nobody 'accidentally' sneaks their huge dog or mutated cat onto a bus!"

"Dad they're really oblivious just-"

"John, you heard me!" Dad interrupted.

John said nothing. He turned his back to his dad upsettingly. Dad smacked him aside the head.

"Ow!" John glanced back and frowned.

"Do NOT turn your back to me. Now get off this bus, i'm driving you and our guests to school." Dad huffed.

Dad turned his back and began to leave. John put out his hands in front of him and pretended to strangle his dad for a few seconds before following him obediently. John walked by Jade and Rose, who were talking to their guardians. Bro was walking in the isles looking for Dave, where the paramedics and cops were, helping the kids out of the bus. John waved farewell to Jade and Rose, but they didn't notice him. John was not going to stop hanging out with them though, they'd been through way too much together.

John climbed out of the bus and saw that Dad was already in the car. John opened the passenger door and sat in there. Looking back, he noticed everyone was crammed in there. How in the world did Tavros fit?! Tavros was on the left, and the window was rolled down so one of his horns stuck out. The other horn inside the car squished everyone. The car pulled away.

It was silent the entire ride. It was really awkward. When Dad doesn't make a stress cake, he really gets pissed. John knew this from many experiences, but today that missing stress cake really made a difference. John looked down. He would have to be sneaky about talking to Rose and Jade. Reaching them by Pesterchum would be easy, and school hours would certainly help out. John just couldn't see them in person afterwards at home or their own place. Yeah, John's got this! Or does he?

Sorry that was short. Okay! SO review it makes me happy etc etc.


	4. Mister HUSSIE!

K here's where it gets interesting.

Dad parked in front of the school and unlocked the doors. John immediately got out, still kind of pissed off at his Dad for coming to conclusions too fast. Tavros opened the door and his horn was stuck in the window, since it was halfway rolled up. Tavros got dragged out as the door opened and everyone poured out as he hung there. Gamzee helped Tavros unlatch his horn from the window.

"Thanks uh, bro!" Tavros smiled.

"No problem, let's just get inside." Gamzee said.

The two walked in and caught up with John. He was walking really slow and kinda sulking. Tavros ran up to John and one of his horns knocked him aside the head, making him lunge his head forward with a yelp.

"I'm sorry, uh! John!" Tavros stammered.

"Ow.." John rubbed his head.

Gamzee and Tavros apologized and they started walking again. John wasn't left alone though, the trolls stuck with him.

"Why so sad, bro?" Gamzee smiled.

"Nothing." John brushed it off.

"Really, i uh, knocked you around and, you're not mad?" Tavros gasped.

"No, it's just..." John hesitated. "Rose found fleas on me." He whispered.

"It's okay, Nepeta always uh, gets fleas," Tavros assured.

"That's because Nepeta resembles a cat." John said, not feeling any better.

Tavros decided to shut up. He wasn't comforting John very well. Gamzee however, didn't catch the bad mood.

"So, are you in need of some flea shots?" Gamzee asked.

"No! It was just one, and it was nothing." John retorted.

"Its okay bro, everybody gets pests once in awhile." Gamzee assured.

"UGHHHH..." John moaned.

John had enough of the teasing. He sped walked ahead of the two trolls into the school. Stupid Dad, stupid Tavros, stupid Gamzee, stupid Dave not being concious on the bus to defend him when Rose found fleas in his hair! John stormed down the halls trying to find his classroom. He bumped into somebody while he was thinking to himself. John fell on his butt and looked up fussily.

"Watch where you're going!" John yelled without thinking.

He looked up and saw Dave and Jade. Sweet, Dave's concious. They glanced back at John.

"Oh my gosh, sorry John!" Jade immediately apologized.

Jade and Dave extended their arms to offer John help. John took them and was helped up swiftly. They began to walk down the halls again.

"Sorry i lashed out. I'm just in a foul mood." John muttered.

"It's fine!" Jade smiled. "I overheard your agruement with your dad. I get it."

"Wait, what happened?" Dave asked.

"Oh, since Rose and I mainly caused the wreckage, John's dad doesn't want me or Rose around his son anymore. But John doesn't really care," Jade explained.

"Exactly. I just got to be careful," John said.

"Hmm. This is my class, see you guys." Dave turned towards one of the many doors and went in while everyone said good bye and whatever. Jade and John kept walking.

"What's your first class?" Jade asked.

"Uh..." John looked at his schedual. "My first class is with Mister Hussie."

"Sweet i have him too!" Jade grinned.

Hmm. Where has John heard that name before? Hussie...hmm. Nah, probably nothing meaningful. John noticed that his class was right ahead.

"I think this is it," John said, pointing ahead.

"Oh! Okay!" Jade agreed.

They walked over and stepped into the class. They both found desks in the back where nobody could bother them. Finally, PEACE and QUIET. They sat their books down and looked to see who else was in their class.

"Alright, i see Kanaya over there." John squinted.

Kanaya was up front in the middle row, right on spot to be seen by everybody. She was wearing her usual red skirt and black shirt. She was applying lipstick to her lips as she waited for class to start.

"Found Vriska." Jade pointed.

Vriska sat in the corner. She was bugging some poor kid. Vriska's obnoxious laugh could be heard from Jade and John's desks.

"Oh, is that Aradia? Yeah, see she's right by Vriska." Jade pointed.

It sure was. That poor kid that Vriska was annoying was Aradia. They were currently bickering madly with each other. Poor Tavros was in between them trying to stop the yelling.

"Anyone else?" John asked, looking around.

"Um." Jade looked around harder also.

"Is that Karkat? Yeah, and Sollux is right by him." John guessed.

Karkat and Sollux were sitting right by Kanaya. Kanaya was in between the two, still applying make up and trying to look good. Karkat sulked in his seat and shot everyone he hated irritable glares as Sollux stared down his lap top he brought with him.

"I think that's everyone." Jade said.

"Huh. Lots of people i know are in this class." John said. "More than i expected."

The bell rang, and everyone continued to talk. John noticed the teacher was at his desk, typing away on his computer. What! John knew who it was now! It was THE HUSS. Why in the world would somebody make him a teacher? Eh, why not?

"Hey, look who it is." Jade whispered and pointed to the teacher.

"Yeah, i know. Can you believe it?" John whispered back.

"Why would Hussie be teaching science?" Jade asked.

"I have no idea, let's see if he actually gets off the computer." John squinted to see better.

Hussie was typing on his computer as the class continued to talk and mingle. He looked up and noticed class was in session. Hussie didn't stand when he spoke, he just typed as he talked to the class.

"Okay everybody, i don't really care about the first day. So while i manage this update, do whatever you want." Hussie said.

Everyone began talking again. Probably about the update. John sighed and looked around. Maybe he can go talk to Karkat! Yeah, Karkat would not mind at all. (sarcasm) John gathered his things and then stood up before casually walking over to Karkat and sitting right next to him.

"Hey Karkat!" John yelled right in the troll's ear.

Karkat flinched and glanced back. He frowned when he recondnized who it was.

"Don't yell in my ear, idiot!" Karkat snapped.

"Well hello to you too." Kanaya waved.

"Did you see who the teacher was? This class is gonna be easy! Hussie just types and updates all day." John smiled.

"Obviouthly we did, he jutht thaid it a minute ago." Sollux said.

"Right...well it's cool how many people are in this class! We know a lot of people! How many are there? About eight people in here?" John changed the subject.

"That's right, i believe I do recondnize about eight others in here." Kanaya looked around.

"Did somebody say EIGHT?" An obnoxious voice hissed behind them.

Everyone glanced back. Vriska was there, gripping Tavros by the forearm. Tavros gave up and trying to escape and just stood there looking down. It was obvious Vriska was eavesdropping the whole time.

"What do you want, spider phsyco?" Karkat hissed.

"I was just listening to the conversation and thought i'd join in!" Vriska snapped back.

"Vriska, can you uh, let me go?" Tavros squeaked.

"No!" Vriska laughed. "You're funny, thinking i'll be sweet to you!"

Tavros looked back down sadly. John felt bad for him, having to deal with that skank all the time. Kanaya started the conversation again.

"So, what other classes are you partaking in this sweep?" Kanaya asked, looking at Karkat.

"Uh, i got Science this hour, Language arts next, math, lunch, art and then social studies. Completely lame." Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Wow! Cool, i got the same schedual as you!" John smiled, checking his schedual.

"Oh wonderful." Karkat groaned.

Everyone started talking again and John felt the itch behind his ear reaccuring. He scratched behind his ear, trying to quickly get it over with. It didn't seem to go away though. John did quick, brief individual scratches behind the ear, trying to get rid of the itch quickly before anyone would notice. Too late.

"John. You might cause a cut to open." Kanaya warned.

"It itches though!" John complained, still itching.

"Rose informed me about your situation. You should maintain your hygene better." Kanaya sighed.

"Aw she told you?!" John whined.

"Yes, we tell each other everything." Kanaya nodded.

"Wait, so what's with John Egderp?" Karkat spat.

"John has gained a few fleas from Rose's furry aqquintence Mutie." Kanaya explained calmly.

Karkat grimaced and Sollux snickered a little. Vriska began laughing.

"That's so gross! You're a little cat!" Vriska cackled.

"Shut up!" John was STILL scratching.

"If you had thopped thratching then thee wouldn't have notithed and would not teathe you." Sollux said. "Ith pretty obviouth that you have fleath when you scratch like that."

John forced his hand down. "I guess."

"I still know though! HAH i'm telling everyone." Vriska teased.

Before anyone could protest, the bell rang. Perfect timing. John got up and left after taking his things. John remembered Karkat would be in his next class. YES! John was so going to get this morail thing DOWN! John noticed Karkat walking down the halls trying to escape his view. Karkat knew better than to slow down and wait for John to come pester him. John ran ahead and pounced on Karkat with a hug.

"HEY!" John yelled.

Karkat quickly pushed John off. "Don't do that! It scares the CRAP out of me!"

John shrugged. "Sorry,"

"Just...ugh! I think we passed the class. Your glomping distracted me!" Karkat complained.

John and Karkat turned around and began to search for their class. Karkat caught sight of it and walked in with John trailing behind. Karkat sped walked in and shut the door before John could enter. John frowned.

Karkat ran in and sat in the corner where there was only one desk seat. He found text books on a shelf near him. He quickly piled them up to block the view of his face.

"Now he'll never find me..." Karkat whispered, sinking in his chair.

John managed to open the door and walk in. He looked around for his friend. John spotted Dave sitting at a desk talking to some girls. What's new. John walked over and stood by Dave.

"Hey, have you seen Karkat?" John uttered.

"Yeah, he's hiding behind those text books." Dave pointed.

"Thanks!" John ignored the fact Karkat was hiding.

"Heh...no problem." Dave was satisfied that he was making Karkat miserable.

John walked over to the corner and stood there, waiting for Karkat to notice. Karkat was slumped in his chair, looking at the ceiling. He noticed a black hair wisp sticking over one of the books. CRAP HE FOUND ME! Karkat hissed to himself. Karkat sunk lower to the ground to escape John's sight. Karkat sank to the floor and looked at John's feet. Karkat waited for them to move, to signal John gave up on looking. They didn't budge.

"Karkat, Dave told me you were hiding behind these books. You can come out now." John chimed.

Karkat said nothing. John bent down and noticed Karkat under the desk. He smiled.

"Found you,"

"GO AWAY!"

"But ... why?"

"YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT!"

"A lot of people say that."

"Wonder why. Just PLEASE let me be..."

"But i thought we were ... you know, friends."

"We were NEVER friends! And we will NEVER be! GO AWAY!"

John straightened up and walked away. Wow, he listened? Hmm. Karkat sat back in his seat and didn't move the text books.

"Ugh, do i feel guilty? What's wrong with me..." Karkat uttered. "Egbert's just a moron, right?"

Karkat sat behind the books the whole hour. He felt horrible for being mean for once. The bell rang, signaling the next class. Great, Karkat would have to see John that whole day. John's disapointed, broken hearted face that got rejected. Dangit FEELINGS! Karkat got up and walked out into the hallways. John was walking slowly, kind of sulking in the hallways. Karkat would never apologize, that's out of character! But...he still felt guilty. At least a little. Karkat sighed and caught up with John.

"Okay, so maybe we CAN be...i mean it's POSSIBLE that we can be uh," Karkat stalled.

"What, just reject me and then think it's okay to just apologize?" John cut off.

Karkat was a little surprised John wasn't accepting the pathetic apology. He continued anyways.

"Um...What i was saying was that we could possibly be aqquintences?" Karkat said unsurely.

"Forget it, you hate me." John sulked.

"Well yeah i do," Karkat said looking to the side. Karkat realized that sounded bad and John shot him a 'wow thanks' look.

"If you hate me, then why BOTHER?" John snapped suddenly.

"I ... uh..."

"Yeah? Why bother with a idiot like me! Bipolar Egderp! Stupid Egderp! That moron, EGDERP!"

"John-"

"Yeah, you know what? I don't care anymore."

"I said i was-"

"NO, YOU DID NOT SAY SORRY! YOU SAID YOU HATED ME AND WE COULD POSSIBLY BE AQQUINTENCES. AQQUINTECES? YOU CAN'T EVEN USE THE WORD FRIEND FOR ME!"

"Wait wait wait wait!" Karkat was getting swallowed in his own words let alone John's.

John huffed and walked off. Karkat couldn't leave it as it is. He lives with this guy! He could get kicked out or something! Karkat ran up behind John to catch his shoulder. John turned and pushed Karkat off.

"Oh, so you DO give a crap!" John spat.

"I'm sorry!"

"You sure will be!"

John shoved Karkat back again, making him fall backwards into a trash bin. It fell over and garbage got everywhere inculding on Karkat. Everyone gasped and began to murmur.

"You're not gonna take that, are you cosplayer!?"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

"Cameron, get your phone! It's video time!"

"KICK HIS BUTT, EGBERT!"

Karkat stood up and brushed the trash off. Karkat shoved John back. Then it got real.

Cliff hanger~! So, do John and Karkat fight?


	5. Oops, I Hurt Him On Purpose

"John, kick his butt!"

"Who's fighting?"

"Egderp and the new kid!"

"Ooh, they looked pissed!"

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"

All these comments and outbursts rushed onward, pressuring John to keep going. For once, Karkat didn't want to fight. This was stupid.

"John, just walk away from this bull crap!" Karkat yelled, trying to keep calm.

"You're the bull crap." John huffed. "You think you're so cool, just rejecting everyone and acting like you don't care!"

"Just shut up and leave, before this gets physcial!" Karkat growled.

"You want it to get physcial?" John asked brashly.

Everyone chanted them to fight on. John stepped forward, super close to Karkat's face.

"Don't show your FACE in MY house AGAIN!" John yelled.

"You're just a douche bag who caused the apocolypse." Karkat hissed under his breath. "It's all your fault those people suffered. Even if they are alive again, they still have to remember all the pain they went through. It's all your fault."

John didn't hesitate to take action. He punched Karkat in the face, making him stumble backwards. Karkat's lip had a spurt of candy red blood streaming from the corner. Karkat wiped it off with a sleeve and looked at it, then back up at John.

"This just got personal." Karkat whispered.

"Karkles! Don't be stupid!" A voice yelled loudly.

Karkat glanced back. Terezi was in the crowd watching. She...cared about Karkat's safety? Why? Karkat was distracted when John yelled to snap Karkat out of the gaze.

"Are you afraid to fight back because a little blood showed? I knew it, you're a coward!" John yelled frustrated in himself as well as Karkat.

"SHUT. UP." Karkat didn't look back.

"What're you gonna do to stop me?" John turned his back bitterly.

"Oh, you wanna see?" Karkat snapped.

"Karkles no!" Terezi yelled. "STAHP!"

John turned to face Karkat, ignoring Terezi completely. "YEAH, I DO!"

Karkat punched John in the face right there shouting random insults. Then John and Karkat went all out in hitting each other. The crowd gasped, oohed and ah'd as people took photos and what not. Soon enough, Kanaya spotted them as she was walking down the hallway. She whispered something to Rose, who was walking beside her. Rose nodded and left in the oposite direction.

Within a few moments, John and Karkat were as beat up as they could get without passing out. John's head was banged up in several places from having face-fived the walls. Karkat was oblidged to make sure John broke his nose by punching it vigorously. Karkat was just as banged up though. His face was covered in John's blood as well as his own. His horns were chipped from taking several direct hits to the floor and walls.

Rose came back down the halls with a teacher. All the students noticed him and Rose and scrambled down the hallways and out of sight. Rose and Kanaya still stood there to observe the scenery. Karkat was just about to get a nice face full of hallway wall from John when the teacher cleared his throat loudly to acknowledge himself. John let go of Karkat's hair and let him plop to the floor. Karkat stood up and shoved John away from him. John shoved him back. They began to shove each other back and forth until the teacher interrupted.

"Come with me." He commanded loudly.

Karkat and John stopped shoving each other and followed the old man. John and Karkat just shot glares at each other on the way. If they got physical again, who knows what the teacher would do to make the conciquences they already have worse. Rose and Kanaya followed behind, still curious to what was going to happen. Kanaya seperated and talked to Karkat while Rose talked to John.

"So, how did this happen?" Rose asked.

"It's a bit of a story. In short, he's really pissing me off." John said irritably.

"So, who punched whom first?" Rose asked remaining calm.

"I did. He said some things," John admitted softly.

"Great. Now your dad really is going to kill you," Rose whispered.

"Oh crap i forgot about him." John face palmed. "I'm so stupid..."

Rose and John remained quiet, but Karkat and Kanaya were anything but.

"He hit me first, and whoever hits me gets just what they asked for." Karkat snapped.

"I know, usually i would think likewise but aparently humans don't like it when you beat the color out of them." Kanaya explained.

"Egbert's just being a freaking baby. All i told him was the truth." Karkat muttered bitterly.

"I know, you explained everything. But i really want to be able to see you in the hallways and class instead of the office or juvinial hall." Kanaya said.

"Yeah yeah." Karkat mumbled. "I know,"

Soon enough, they reached the offices. The teacher opened the door and let the students in before walking in himself. The teacher shut the door and stared down the students.

"Were all of you fighting?"

"No sir, we are the ones that informed you and also witnesses." Rose said.

"Oh. Just wait out here then while these guys call their parents."

"Wait, you were serious?" John asked bewildered. "I'd be safer living with Betty Crocker than my Dad right now!"

"Go call him, and tell him everything. You might be suspended for awhile."

The teacher left the four alone with one cord telephone. Noboody touched it.

"I'm NOT calling him. I'm gonna die. He's going to rip me in half, barry me alive, dig me up and send me to a boot camp in a shoe box." John exaggerated.

"Isn't that a bit ridiculous? Does your lusus really do that do children?" Kanaya asked.

"He will do something similiar i bet." John said.

The teacher stepped back inside the room. He pointed to the phone then John.

"Fine." John whispered.

John picked up the phone and stared down the numbers. He slowly punched them in and put the phone up to his ear. The beeping went on for a few moments. John couldn't let his Dad answer. He slammed the phone down.

"Nope sorry isn't home, guess i can't call him." John said all too quickly.

"Leave a message." The teacher ordered.

John put the phone back up to his ear. He heard the phone click to signal Dad picked up the phone. Crap.

"Hello?"

"Yeah uh, Dad?" John tried to sound casual.

"What is it John?"

"I uh. I kinda...um. How do i put this..."

"Spit it out, i'm trying to find time to make that stress cake and all i'm getting are issues to solve."

"I kinda beat up one of our guests and he's here now with me Kanaya and Rose and we're in trouble." John said as fast as he could.

The phone went silent. John clutched the phone to his ear with both hands as he waited for a response. The phone clicked to signal the other line hung up. John put the phone down.

"Well, is he coming or what?" The teacher asked.

"I dunno, he just...hung up." John avoided eye contact.

"Hmm. Wait here while everybody else calls then." The teacher waved him off and left the room.

The teacher shut the door loudly and John flinched. That's probably what it would sound like when John would get a butt-full of boot from his Dad.

Okay, so i am not going to update like everyday for a bit. I'm going to a lake or whatever, and then celebrating father's day. :D So you gotta wait! HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *laughing way too hard about this it's not even that funny* Ah kay! *catches breath* okay, see ya!


	6. The End? I Wish!

John sat in the office and watched as Karkat and Kanaya talked. Rose just sat in the corner gazing out the window. John felt horrible. No, John felt dead. He was so dead. So dead, that he was happy to be dead. He'd much rather be dead than alive right now. There was a knock at the door, making everyone shut up and glance.

The office door opened, and John's dad stepped in. John squeaked in covered his head instantly. Not feeling any pain, John looked up. Dad was just standing there silently. John didn't relax, but he put his arms down. He watched as his Dad merely stared at him and Karkat.

"Dad..." John spoke up softly.

Dad said nothing. John just shut up right there and glanced back at Karkat. Karkat noticed John and looked to the side away from him stubbornly. John looked back at Dad and stood up. Dad nodded and snatched John by the arm before glaring at Karkat.

"Get up." Dad said sternly.

Karkat didn't argue for once, he stood up. He waved slowly goodbye to Kanaya and Rose and walked over to Dad and John. Dad snatched Karkat's arm also and walked the boys out. Dad glanced back and shut the door to leave Kanaya and Rose alone.

Simply looking ahead, Dad silently walked the two kids down the office hall. Soon enough, they reached the front desk where a a few women sat talking. The one that was supposed to be assisting Dad was too busy with her back turned. She sure was chatting up a storm. Dad waited patiently for her conversation to end, but it never seemed to. The lady glanced back at Dad and the kids, but ignored them and kept talking. She didn't seem too old, perhaps just barely in her twenties.

"So yeah, and he was like: 'but June, you love Betty Crocker's cake' and then i'm like: 'not anymore, she's a total cake batter witch'."

Tired of the pointless conversation, Dad kicked the desk really hard to get her attention. This startled the woman and she turned around immediately.

"Yes?" She asked tiredly.

Dad said nothing. Karkat and John definatly were not talking at the moment, what would you do in the situation? Sing and dance? No, Dad's gonna kick some butt today. The woman nodded and mouthed 'oh right' before opening the desk drawer. She fumbled through some papers and took out two red slips. The woman got a pen from behind her ear and wrote down some things before handing it to Dad.

"Quite a show you two put on. You're both suspended for a month." The woman said smoothly.

Dad took both of the slips. His fists turned inwards, curshing the papers. He nodded and tugged on the boys to signal they were leaving. They did just that, and left with Dad. John and Karkat bent a little behind Dad so they could see each other's faces.

"Bro, i did not mean for it to get this bad. I just wanted to kick a troll's butt and go to class." John whispered.

"Seriously? You're such a moron! Your dad is so freaking pissed off he won't speak!" Karkat whisper-yelled.

"I know, he's never been this pissed. He ran out of stress cake right when all this bad stuff happens." John sighed.

"What do you think he'll do, if anything?" Karkat asked.

"I don't know...maybe just lock us inside for a month." John shrugged.

The three of them exited the school and made their way to the car. Dad swung open the back seat door and practically threw in Karkat before doing the same with John on the other side. Dad made his way to his side of the car and opened the door. He sat inside and roughly buckled himself in before angrily jamming the keys into the ignition. John and Karkat watched fearfully as Dad turned on the car. Dad said nothing, he just looked ahead and sighed as he backed up the car.

Everyone remained silent the rest of the ride. Dad simply turned on the radio to fill in the silence. And the worst song played when he did. It's tune chimed through the whole car. You couldn't miss it. (look it up, it's called 'the end' by the doors. It's a real song that i never even listened to. I just looked up depressing songs and it was there.)

This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end  
Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes...again  
Can you picture what will be  
So limitless and free  
Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand  
In a...desperate land  
Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain  
And all the children are insane  
All the children are insane  
Waiting for the summer rain, yeah  
There's danger on the edge of town  
Ride the King's highway, baby  
Weird scenes inside the gold mine  
Ride the highway west, baby  
Ride the snake, ride the snake  
To the lake, the ancient lake, baby  
The snake is long, seven miles  
Ride the snake...he's old, and his skin is cold  
The west is the best  
The west is the best  
Get here, and we'll do the rest  
The blue bus is callin' us  
The blue bus is callin' us  
Driver, where you taken' us  
The killer awoke before dawn, he put his boots on  
He took a face from the ancient gallery  
And he walked on down the hall  
He went into the room where his sister lived, and...then he  
Paid a visit to his brother, and then he  
He walked on down the hall, and  
And he came to a door...and he looked inside  
Father, yes son, I want to kill you  
Mother...I want to...WAAAAAA  
C'mon baby,- No "take a chance with us"  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
C'mon baby, take a chance with us  
And meet me at the back of the blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock  
On a blue bus  
Doin' a blue rock  
C'mon, yeah  
Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill  
This is the end  
Beautiful friend  
This is the end  
My only friend, the end  
It hurts to set you free  
But you'll never follow me  
The end of laughter and soft lies  
The end of nights we tried to die  
This is the end.

The song ended as soon as they pulled into the driveway of the familiar white house. It's the end for sure. Or, John would prefer it would be over what his Dad was going to do when they stepped inside. Dad opened his door and got out with a glance back at John and Karkat. After stepping out Dad shut the door loudly and walked up the driveway. John and Karkat sat there, not knowing if they should come along and get their butts whooped, or have the party come to them. John decided he better come along. He opened the door and got out and so did Karkat. They walked up the driveway silently, seeing Dad was already waiting for them at the door.

"Uh. Dad..." John was afraid to finish the sentence.

Dad said nothing and opened the door. He stepped in and shut the door in the kids' faces.

"Wow. You really pissed him off." Karkat scoffed.

"You mean we pissed him off?" John mumbled, opening the door.

John opened the door to see that Dad had already retreated somewhere else. Karkat stepped in and let the door be shut behind him. John sighed and looked around.

"I guess i'll do something to make things better between us." John said. "I'm making a cake. Only me, you can save your own butt."

"I don't need your help anyways, little piece of crap." Karkat grumbled.

John left the room without another word. Karkat stood there with his arms crossed fussily.

"Whatever, it's not like a stupid cake will make things any better." Karkat huffed.

Karkat walked up the stairs and into his room. He walked in and shut the door loudly. John's obviously still pissed off from the fight. He's doing his best to hold back his anger, but it's still showing. John was handling it better than Karkat. As of this moment, Karkat was angrily spazzing out on the furniture and anything he would find. Karkat looked over to see a lamp.

That should break. Yep, breaking things always helps as Equius says. Karkat walked over and picked up the lamp before throwing it against the wall. It broke with a sharp clang and glass spread around Karkat's feet. Karkat heard Dad yelling from another room.

"What was that?!"

Karkat said nothing. He just sat in the glass and hugged his knees to his chest before putting his face in them. It was silent. He hated this. Right when the game was over and the problems were 'resovled' Karkat hoped he would be able to stay away from the drama. It just seemed to follow him.

However, John was in the kitchen trying to make a cake. He finally found all the ingredients and supplies to assist him. John lifted the Betty Crocker mix and grimaced.

"So gross..." John pouted.

John poured the mix into the bowl and looked at the back of the box for more instructions. okay, eggs and water next. John glanced at the egg carton and opened it. Two left. Brilliant, just what he needed. John picked one up and smashed it against the counter before cracking the rest over to bowl. John did the same with the other egg, but this time made a complete mess of the counter. Egg yolks belong in the bowl, not the counter! John scooped it and tossed it into the bowl.

"Close enough." John sighed.

John added water and began to mix the bowl of ingredients. This is gonna take forever. Let's use a blender. John can blend it, and pour it out into the container where it would bake. John opened a cupbaord and snatched the blender. He plugged it in and took off the lid. John poured the cake mix and likewise into the blender before putting the cap back on lazily.

"Time to make a 'forgive me and don't kick my butt' cake." John mumbled.

John stared down the buttons. Hmm. Which one? They're all red so are they all bad? No, that's stupid. John guessed and clicked the button farthest to the left. The blender began to turn and cut the ingredients and mix them together. Victory! John smiled but it didn't last too long. The blender's lid wasn't fitted properly. It was put on lazily, and the blender's host was escaping. John panicked and was about to pull the lid down when cake began to flow out of the blender.

"Ack! NO!" John slammed the lid down.

The cake stopped flowing and the blending continued. Phew. John sighed with relief and turned off the blender. Seriously. Cake cannot be that hard to make. John poured the mix into a seperate tray and glanced back at the oven. It should be heated up by now.

John opened the oven and slid the tray in quickly before shutting the oven. Okay, twenty minutes and the cake is done and ready for frosting.

While John waited, Karkat sat in his room. He wasn't satisfied yet, he needed to break more. He stood up and looked around. Mostly futons and a few personal belongings were there. Nothing really breakable. Karkat looked at the wall. Window. Yeah, windows are breakable.

Karak stepped over to the window and hit the window with a fist. No breakage, just a blunt thud. Karkat hit it again and again but nothing happened more than before. Karkat looked closer at the window.

"Is this thing freaking invincible?!" Karkat hissed.

In fact, it was nearly invincible. There was a sticker on it that said 'plexiglass'. UGH! Karkat sat down, defeated by boredom and anger. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. This sucks. Karkat's thoughts were interrupted by a smoke alarm. Karkat sat up to listen.

John was in the kitchen panicking. The fire alarm was going off, but only smoke from the cake was there. John wrestled the alarm off the wall and pressed the off button. It kept ringing. John opened the back of it to see no batteries. UGH John forgot, it's solarpowered! John threw it on the floor as it continued to ring and stomped on it until it shut up.

John looked back at the smoking cake and sighed. Forsting will cover up his mistake. Yeah. John got out the frosting and began to cover up the burn marks. After a bit of covering up, John finally put on sprinkles. Every burnt cake needs some color. The burnt chocolate cake was covered in white frosting and sprinkles. Good enough. John carried it out of the kitchen proudly.

John walked upstairs and wondered where his Dad was. Maybe the office. Yeah, the office. John opened the door slowly and peaked in. His Dad was on the computer, staring at the screen and scrolling here and there. John walked up to him shyly.

"Uh...i heard you ran out of stress cake and i uh, made you one?" John set the cake next to the computer. Dad said nothing. He kept looking at his computer. John tried to hide the evidence, but he looked over at what his Dad was so interested in. And there it was. The website Dad was on was filled with pictures of kids training with a pair of sergeants yelling their heads off at them. John read the website page's name. Boot camp. Wow this does not look good.

"What are you looking at, Dad?" John asked nervously.

"A place for you and our rude guests to vacation." Dad responded.

"Oh. Where is that?" John glanced back at the cake wishing he never made it.

"Boot camp. It's pretty nice. Since you are suspended, i decided it would be best to make that free time into something useful." Dad said.

OHHHH SNAWP. lol keep reading sorry this chapter was kinda boring~


	7. Stress Cake in a Blender

Okay! This chapter is WAY short. Okay i need your honest opinion here. Do you think i should continue this, or delete it and make a story where the reader is more involved?

John was speechless. Dad was so chill about sending him and the trolls living with them away! Tavros wouldn't last a single DAY in a place like boot camp. Gamzee certainly wouldn't, concerning the fact he is high most of the time. Vriska would be kicked out for her nonsense in no time for sure. Eridan would most likely hit on everybody and also get kicked out. As for Sollux and Aradia, who knows. And Karkat...yes he might as well get kicked out before he even enters with that anger management. Terezi would most likely be on probation by the time she licked everything in the area.

"It's all starting in two days. All of our little friends in that crummy room are going with you while i vacation with someone." Dad continued casually.

"I...uh..." John couldn't find anything resonable to say.

Dad glanced at the cake. "Thanks for making that. I see fleas in it by the way,"

John glared back at the cake. He must've been scratching again and all the fleas retreated to the food. EW BRO! John quickly smacked the fleas off. There, like they were never there. John looked up to see his Dad was typing on the computer. What's he doing now? John peaked over again. His dad was...FILLING OUT SIGN UP SHEETS? That douchebag! John walked out of the room and down to his own to run into Karkat. He was just leaving his room when he spotted John.

"What is it NOW? Did your stupid cake fail like i hoped?" Karkat snapped.

"It did, and Dad's sending us away. ALL of us. You, Me, Aradia, Sollux, Terezi, Vriska, Gamzee, Tavros, and Eridan are all being sent away to some camp while he stays somewhere else." John explained.

"Over one stupid fight and a cake?" Karkat asked brashly.

"NO, over everything i've done! GUGH!" John face palmed.

"Well, i'm going to stay somewhere else. I'm pretty sure Rose will let me stay. She has Kanaya, Nepeta, and Equius with her." Karkat thought aloud. "I guess i can handle Nepeta for awhile."

"I'm pretty sure my Dad will notice you're gone, because you're the loudest here. We gotta stop those sign up forms from reaching the camp, so when he takes us there we can't enter." John said.

"Okay, but make sure to leave hipstir and Vriska there. I need more sleep." Karkat agreed.

"But...Vriska's not all that bad." John shook his head.

Karkat's left eye twitched. John's face turned slightly red in emberassment.

"It's not like i have feelings for her!" John spat.

Karkat just shook his head. "Let's just screw up those lame sign up sheets."

John and Karkat walked back down the hallway to Dad's room. The door was open from before when John entered. Karkat got on his knees and pulled John by the shirt down with him. John fell to his knees with a small thud.

"OW!" John whisper yelled.

"Shut up, he's still inside the room!" Karkat muttered bitterly.

Karkat let go of John's shirt and began to silently army crawl into the room. John followed close behind.

"Wow you're determined." John whispered.

"I already have to deal with these humans i don't want to deal with a ton more with sweat." Karkat replied.

The office was set up where the desk was facing sideways at the doorway. Karkat crawled behind the desk where Dad couldn't see him. John did the same. They were both huddled behind the desk.

"Okay, so something's gotta get him away from the files." John whispered.

"No dip!" Karkat whisper yelled back. "I got an idea, though."

Karkat looked around and got up on his knees. He slowly creeped his eyes over the desk to peak at Dad. He had his credit card out, typing in it's numbers into the computer. Karkat sat back down silently.

"He's already paying for it! Get out of the room and make noise to distract him!" Karkat hissed.

"No way, he hates me right now! You!" John whispered.

"Just go act like a woosie and fake falling down the stairs!" Karkat ordered.

John nodded with a sigh and began to crawl out. John made it to the stairs eventually and stood up. Okay, just fake it? No, he needed to make it believable. John lay down on his side at the start of the stairs. He took a deep breath and began to roll himself. John finally left the edge of the seat and rolled down the stairs with several thuds and shrieks. John saw nothing but blur. John tried to stop himself, this was beginning to hurt! John gripped a stair and waited for his weight to hold him back. His hand slipped when he needed it and flung sideways into the staircase rail, causing him to bump back and forth between walls. John finally fell to the floor at the bottom with a moan.

Karkat heard it all and waited for Dad to move and see what happened. Seeing Dad's feet move from his seat, Karkat dove under the desk away from sight. Dad walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"What did you do?" Dad hollared.

Karkat crawled out from under the desk and into Dad's office chair. His order form was up. Who knows if John's was in or not. Karkat didn't care, after the fight today he didn't care if John was shipped back to Alternia. Karkat really wished Sollux was here to help him get rid of the data. Well, just pressing backspace should work. Karkat did so and some data was deleted. So far so good. Karkat kept clicking back until his page was gone. Good. Karkat glanced back. Dad was still helping John. This means he can replace his data with some other trolls'. Karkat began to type in Vriska's name into the sign up sheet.

Dad walked down the steps and helped John up. John leaned against Dad dependently in pain.

"What happened? I thought you were in your room." Dad sighed.

"I...fell." John said not thinking very straight.

"I can see that. Lets just get you into your room you're tiring me..." Dad sighed.

John and Dad went back up the steps. Karkat heard them approaching.

"Load load load load!" Karkat clicked the enter button over and over.

The screen finally loaded all Vriska's data and Karkat dove back under the desk for cover. Dad had just put John back in his room and was walking back into the office. Dad walked in and shut the door before sitting in his office chair. Karkat glanced at the shut door.

"Crap." Karkat uttered.

Dad was looking at the computer, not noticing Karkat. "Where did the info go?"

Karkat was laying on his stomach in the floor looking up and out of the desk. Dad was scrolling through the page, obviously looking for his data he just typed in. Karkat couldn't possibly sneak past Dad now! John was in his room, and nobody else was home yet to help. Whatever! Karkat hissed in his mind. I don't need help from ANYBODY! Karkat checked the time on his watch. Okay, twenty minutes until the horrible thing humans call school is out for the day. Twenty minutes can't hurt.

Actually, it can. Dad got super pissed off that his data was deleted and kicked the desk super hard. It shook and caused Karkat's ears to ring.

"Ow!" Karkat mumbled.

Dad was retyping everything and suddenly stopped. He most likely heard Karkat complaining. Karkat face palmed silently. That was so retarded! WHY DID I DO THAT?! Karkat thought. Dad stood up and looked around for the source of the sound. Dad bent down on a knee down to Karkat's eye level. His back was turned though, so Karkat could possibly slip out of sight before even being seen. Yes, that's it. Roll out of there.

Karkat tucked his arms in and slowly rolled out from under the desk and stood up. Dad was still looking around his seat with his back turned. Karkat quickly retreated out of the office and to John's room to tell him the news.

AGAIN WITH THE QUESTION. Should i keep going with this, or make a seperate story where the reader gets to party with the trolls?


	8. Changing Files, Changing Destiny

Hey guys! This chapter is gonna be short. Explination? Granted. So it all started with a banana cream pie shake. It was the best shake. Especially since it was very humid outside and 90 degrees. I ate every bit of it since i was sweaty and hungry. It had plenty of banana chunks in it whicch i like very much. Yet this was a bad thing. As i finished it i remembered i am allergic to bananas. Once i put them in my mouth my ears, throat, lips, inside of my mouth and tongue itch very much whether ei scratch it or not. This either continues for say an hour or i take a pill to interrupt it. Then i remembered "Oh, but Dad doesn't have any of those pills." So, my whole face itches now and i can't concentrate.

Karkat didn't knock before he opened John's door. He shut himself in quickly before Dad could have the chance to see what just fled from his office. John was laying on his back in bed and turned his head a little to look at Karkat.

"Did you delete our files?" John sat up and winced.

Karkat scratched the back of his head to stall. Yeah, he only got his own file. Karkat had no idea where John's was. He didn't know if John's file was even typed yet let alone sent. John didn't let go of the question.

"Did you delete them or not?" John raised his voice slightly.

"Uh, i couldn't find yours." Karkat said.

"I never should've trusted you. You're gonna stay home and i might not get to!" John whined laying back down.

"I'm not an idiot! It wasn't freaking there!" Karkat snapped back.

"Forget it! I'll ask someone else who's reliable to help me." John rolled onto his side to block out Karkat.

Karkat crossed his arms. "Good, maybe a moron dumb enough to like you will!"

John said nothing. Karkat opened the door and walked out before slamming it harshly. Karkat was about to walk to his own room when he saw Dad walking out of his office. He stopped and looked at Karkat.

"Don't go in there, John fell down the stairs and is very tired." Dad warned.

Karkat rolled his eyes. "I already went in there. You're son's being a whiney little douche."

"I'm sure you'd be just as whiney if you fell down the stairs. I've heard stories about you pushing your friends down them. Did you push John down those stairs?" Dad asked.

"No! And pushing Sollux down that flight of stairs was an accident!" Karkat spat and stormed down the halls.

Dad shrugged and walked down the stairs as Karkat stormed off. Karkat walked in his room and slammed the door. He turned and stepped on some of the lamp's broken glass with a bare foot.

"OW! What kinda moron would leave glass here?!" Karkat yelled.

Oh wait. He did. Karkat walked to his bed and slumped on it tiredly. It wasn't really a bed though, it was some cheap futon.

Karkat stared at the ceiling. Deleting those files probably didn't help. Dad probably retyped them and just sent them in with Vriska's. You know what? Let's drag everyone down. Karkat sat up. Yeah! If I'm going to this place, everyone else is gonna too! Karkat thought.

Karkat left his room after jumping over the glass he'd set out for himself and down to the office. That's right, if Karkat's gonna go down, everyone's coming with him. Karkat ran into the office, shut the door, locked it, and sat in the office seat.

"Wow check out all these files." Karkat mumbled.

The computer screen showed a 'sent files' list. It seems all the trolls in the household and John were already signed up. You know what, let's bring everyone in. Karkat found a 'make more files' button. He clicked on it and another sign up sheet came up. Alright, who's first? So many choices so little time..

Sorry that was short. Again with the banana backstory. ALSO! I can't write chapters at all this whole weekend. Again. Dang that's two weeks in a row! That's because i'm going to some churchy camp or some crap. It's willingly though, so don't be all like: "Oh no Gamzee Meowkara is gonna go to a church camp and die of boredom and we won't get any more stories!" Well i am not gonna die of boredom, because i am gonna try something and do a task i've never done before. *starts horror music to add intensity* BE SOCIAL! It's crazy right? There's some dance thing there and i'm gonna finish dem quadrants. *Conscience: What quadrants? Me: SHUDDAP i'm working on it!* See ya after the news happens!


	9. Pissed Off Hacker

hey guys! Camp was pretty good. I didn't screw up my social life, which rocks. I got to dance with people, eat junk and do whatever. I'm pretty sure I blew up the last part though. I barried my testimony (For those who dont have a good vocab that means stand in front of everyone and give a small speech for fun about your experiences) to be brave and what not. So since i am in fact fairly awkward, i stuttered and shook madly while trying to compose my words.I was like: "*shaking worse than a Chihuaha* I h-h-HOPE that uh-" i was like: 'holy crap bro, i just screwed up a perfect ending to camp'. But some peeps were like: 'that was a good little talk,' so i was like: REALIZATION. I'm not completely awkward! Last thing~i really dont regret that trip because when everyone was sleeping, i drew a pretty freaking sick picture of Kankri. I gots to post it as my profile pic or something...it's just...yes. I'm so proud of it, i could die and have no regrets artistic wise.

Karkat was finishing typing the tenth name into the sign up sheet when he heard the downstairs door creak open. Karkat stopped typing. He heard some voices and footsteps coming up the stairs. Karkat sent the tenth file and dashed for the door. He scrambled to unlock the door. He finally swung it open to come face to face with Sollux.

"What were you doing in there?" Sollux asked.

"Nothing! What's it to you?" Karkat said a little shakily.

"It'th jutht thuthpithiouth (suspicious) that you are in the offith. You're uthually in our room..." Sollux shrugged.

"Um...I was..." Karkat stammered.

"Jutht thpit it out." Sollux spat.

"Okay, so i was entering a few names-" Karkat admitted.

"Namth? Who'th nameth and what for?" Sollux interrupted.

"Just shut up and let me show you. Don't tell ANYONE!" Karkat ordered.

Karkat shoved Sollux into the office and shut the door to lock it once again. Karkat sat in the office chair and Sollux stood next to him glaring at the computer screen. Karkat pointed to the screen.

"These are sign up forms for some lame boot camp. John's idiotic Dad already enrolled me and i can't take it back, so i decided that everyone's gonna suffer with me." Karkat explained.

"Wait, did you put my name in there?" Sollux asked nervously.

"No, not yet." Karkat said before catching himself. "Oh man...wait-"

"You were going to put me through that?!"

"No, Sollux man wait up-"

"HOLY CRAP, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to explain, i wasn't going to send you!"

"Un-freaking-believable."

Sollux walked out of the office after snapping the lock open and storming out. Karkat sighed. Wow that could've gone better. Karkat went back to typing.

What? Now Karkat HAS to drag Sollux in if they're ever going to see each other again, i mean come on now. Would you willingly ever talk to someone who you thought was gonna send you to a boot camp? Two people are already pissed off at Karkat, and that certainly needs to be fixed.

Sollux walked down the halls and swung the door to his room open. The other trolls were all already inside, talking and screwing up everything by the minute. Sollux walked over to his matress and sat on it tiredly. Vriska was pestering Tavros and noticed Sollux sulking. She immediately snatched Tavros by the horn and dragged him with her as she stepped over to Sollux.

"SO! Which girl friend died this time?" Vriska laughed obnoxiously.

Sollux just said nothing. He turned his back to the two others stubbornly. Tavros was currently trying to pry Vriska's fingers off of his horn but she kept gripping it harder. Tavros whined a little and kept prying.

"Vriska...can you uh, let go?" Tavros asked meakly.

"NO!" Vriska cackled and smacked Tavros aside the head playfully.

"Oh, okay..." Tavros sighed and rubbed his now sore head.

Vriska cackled a little and turned her attention back to Sollux. She poked the back of his head harshly a few times to annoy him.

"Hey! Pay attention to me!" Vriska scoffed and kept poking.

Sollux didn't turn his back, he just smacked her hand away swiftly. Vriska humphed.

"What? To good to talk to me?" Vriska snapped.

"Just leave him alone..." Tavros whispered weakly.

"What was that?" Vriska retorted. "Did you just tell me what to do?"

Tavros flinched. "N-no..."

"That's what i thought. ANYWAYS!" Vriska huffed. "Sollux, are you gonna LOOK at me or not?"

Sollux glanced back at Vriska and grimaced. Oh yeah! Vriska chose her words very wrongly. You see, even if life was restored, some things stayed the same. Some rather bad things .Sollux is still blind. He turned his back to her once again.

"Are you deaf too? Listen!" Vriska got impatient.

Vriska put a hand out to touch Sollux's horns when he and turned around to stand up and smack her aside the head with a loud smack. Everyone noticed and glanced over at the action.

"W-What's Sol up to now-w?" Eridan sighed.

"Sollux is having an exci-ting little episode! Let's keep watching!" Feferi clapped.

"Look, you got a little audience now!" Vriska cackled.

"Jutht go away, douchebag."

"HA! You're so adorable." Vriska mused. "Jutht go away!" She mocked.

Before Vriska knew it, she got a good face full of fist from Sollux. But she wasn't going to stop and let it pass her by. Vriska was still gripping Tavros' horn when she flung him forward at Sollux, causing a collision. Tavros was forced to land on Sollux, causing them to topple backwards. They both flew back into a near by dresser, causing it to fall with a loud thud. Tavros scrambled off of Sollux to hide behind the dresser and brace for impact. Sollux sat up a little, still sitting on the dresser. He rubbed the left side of his head, and one of his smaller horns snapped off. Sollux caught it and glared at it upsettingly.

"Ooh~!" Eridan and Feferi chimed in unison.

"Kick her butt baby!" Aradia yelled.

Wow, everybody's fighting in this story. XD OH well, it'll pipe down later. LAST NOTE! You dont have to read this, it's just me being weird and talking about myself. XD At camp, when everyone was being like, romantic and dancing all slowwww~I retreated to the loner's corner for that session. But some hispanic bro was like: Wanna dawnce? And i'm like: Awww yeah~ bro! And i got to dance a few more times with other peeps, and now i'm feeling like i achieved how to connect with peoples. Like, i was chatting with a friend and suddenly she just like, tapped my shoulder. So i'm like: Wat? *looks behind me to see kid running towards me* And i'm like: Wha- *Kid snatches me and runs off to dance floor dragging me along* It was pretty fun i guess being kidnapped to dance...BUT the best part of the trip food wise was getting Faygo at a gas station on the way home. FAYGOOOOOOOOOO!


	10. Peace Maker or War Starter?

Alright! Here's yet another chapter in the escalating story. It's gonna get complex up in here yo.

John heard pounding and racket from the room next door. Every once in awhile he'd hear a loud thud on his wall with some cheering following. John couldn't possibly rest with all this noise. It was beginning to piss him off after about ten minutes.

John sat up and pounded the wall in response to get the noisy room mates' attention.

"Hey! SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!" John hollared.

The yelling and thuds stopped for a few moments. John sighed and lay back down on his back with relief. As soon as John's eyes closed the pounding continued. John growled to himself and shoved a pillow over his face in distress. After a few more moments of more yelling from next door, John was ready to go yell the previous statement in the trolls' faces.

John sat up and threw the pillow at the floor frustratingly and stood up. Shortly after, John's right leg took on the weight and slightly slumped with a crack to recover itself again shakily.

"Freaking Karkat..." John winced.

He kept limping towards his door, and swung it open to storm outside into the halls. John stood in front of the trolls' tattered door and pounded on it loudly. He didn't wait for the door to open to yell.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME GET SOME SLEEP?!" John screamed.

The door swung open and Aradia stood by. John put his fist down and sighed, still not satisfied with someone answering.

"Why are you guys so loud?" John demanded.

"Oh, it seems that Sollux and Vriska are kicking each other's butts." Aradia said softly.

"Lovely, can someone kick Karkat's too? Let me in." John rolled his eyes.

"You really need your sleep, don't you?" Aradia nodded and stepped aside.

John walked in and saw what Aradia was talking about. Not only Vriska and Sollux were fighting, but others were now getting involved.

Gamzee was trying to coax Tavros from behind the dresser as Terezi dashed up behind him to hit the back of his head with a wooden chair. Gamzee took the hit horribly and hit face first on the dresser as Tavros gasped. He pat Gamzee's head unsurely, and no response came from his friend. Tavros stood up and punched Terezi in the gut. The two began to tackle each other and fight.

Over where Vriska and Sollux were, which was in the middle of the room, Karkat was being used as a troll shield. Vriska had her hands gripped around Karkat's shoulders, shoving him in front of her whenever Sollux tried to hit her. Sollux always came short and managed to not hit Karkat. Eridan thought it would be heroic to step in and break up the fight, so he stepped right in front of the two as Sollux swung a fist. Not caring who the fist hit now, Sollux let his fist go forward. It plummeted into Eridan's stomach, making him turn and vomit in Vriska's direction. Vriska shrieked and threw Karkat in front of her. Karkat was sprayed with sea dweller vomit and was now beating the crap out of Eridan as Vriska and Sollux continued their battle.

John stood there and gaped at how horrible the situation was. Aradia simply watched and silently routed for Sollux to win. John pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Before we know it, we'll all be getting sent away." John mumbled.

"Where are we going?" Aradia asked blankly.

John looked up. Aradia didn't look too concerned, she didn't even show she cared. Yet, John felt a little better that someone was asking him things nicely and not sending him down a flight of stairs.

"I'm getting sent away to a boot camp, a place where us kids are supposedly 'fixed'. Karkat has to go too and he failed to delete my ticket into the place. I think Karkat deleted his though, so it might just be me." John explained.

"Oh, i see." Aradia nodded. "You won't be alone, though."

John raised a brow. "Who else do i know of that's going there?"

"Karkat was talking to Gamzee before all this chaos happened. I eavesdropped a little, i admit. But as i was saying, Karkat told Gamzee he was sending everyone possible to the camp to suffer with him. See, his profile wasn't deleted, it was just retyped he assumes. Karkat says he's going to somehow get all the trolls and kids to get pulled into the camp." Aradia said with ease.

"What? How're they even going to know they're enrolled let alone allow themselves to be dragged into the place?" John asked.

"That's all in Karkat's mind i believe. See, i expect he made Sollux upset for a reason. Perhaps to set off everyone else?" Aradia suggested.

"I see it now!" John realized. "He meant to somehow piss of Sollux so he'd get in a fight and get everyone else in trouble! Then the files will already be sent and they can go the same time as Karkat!"

"Yes. That is why i am sitting here pretty and watching the show for once." Aradia sighed.

"Good idea...but i got another. Let's stop the fight before it gets worse?" John suggested.

"You can. I'll stay put." Aradia scoffed.

John sighed, knowing he was definatly alone on peace maker. John walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat so he could make his announcement loud and clear.

CLIFF HANGER. heh sorry i just love those~Was that even a good cliffie? Eh, whatever. If you dont think it is then NYEH TO YOU! O: I'm just kidding i didn't mean that. That was way harsh i apologize. Really, i have self esteem issues and i can never be too sure if i'll offend someone or not. I don't wanna be mean or obnoxious so if i ever am, don't be afraid to message me a good beating. I need disapointment sometimes.


	11. No Biggie!

Alright guys...i must warn you. If you really love John, you're going to hate me. The first thing you should know about homestuck: The writers shouldn't care about the reader's opinions. I have been traumatized by Hussie's unforgiving plot twists and now i am taking my anger out on John.

John cleared his throat loudly to give the trolls a warning. Nothing changed, they kept fighting. John sighed and got ready to yell over all the chaos.

"AYE! LISTEN UP BEFORE I WHOOP ALL OF YOU!" John screamed.

Everyone stopped and glanced back at John. Tavros had Terezi by the hair and simply let go of it to let her plop to the floor next to Gamzee. Karkat was about to shove Eridan's wand up his nose when he stopped. Sollux and Vriska were in the middle of biting each other but stopped also.

"My Dad is going to hear us and definatly do something about it! You guys sure are stupid for trying to fight again! I am sick of it." John huffed.

Tavros sighed and looked down at Terezi with guilt. He sat down on the flipped dresser by Gamzee and smoothed the matted hair off of his friend's face.

"I'm sorry...its just, i don't like it when, people screw with my uh, friends..." Tavros admitted softly.

John groaned. Now he felt guilty for scolding him...John continued on anyways.

"Yeah it's just...you guys need to be careful. I don't want you all to get into trouble again. You guys are like family almost. A big screwed up family that's full of people who try to kill each other." John said.

"Wow, that sounded way cooler than it was supposed to..." Vriska whispered.

"Thanks, but really we got to stop fighting. The game is over, and now we're in a single reality again." John said.

"Thorry, biting you wath childith." Sollux admitted.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt since you only have a few teeth left." Vriska cackled.

"See, we just need to be sweeter. This is going a ton better-" john was interrupted by a door slamming open.

Everyone turned towards the door to see Dad standing there. Aradia slipped into the corner to avoid getting tangled into the situation. Dad stepped in and didn't bother to shut the door.

"Dad-"

"What am i going to do with all of you?" Dad asked frustrated.

"No we're fine we-"

"Obviously you can't handle yourselves. And i can't handle you either." Dad interrupted once again.

"Dad! Please it's not their fault they didn't-"

"Is it clear yet that you should stop talking?" Dad snapped.

John said nothing and looked down. Dad sighed and looked back at the trolls.

"Pack what you have. I'm not dealing with this bull crap any longer." Dad sighed and looked at John.

John didn't look up. He kept staring at the floor. Dad nodded and left the room, still not shutting the door. Karkat walked past John and shut the door. Karkat glanced back at John and huffed.

"John, don't be like that. Your Dad's just being a whiny little chick." Karkat said.

"Just go pack your freaking things. You got what you wanted. We're all going with you." John whispered.

Karkat said nothing, a little surprised John figured out his plan. Karkat looked away and crossed his arms to be difficult.

"Fine, i don't care. Pout all you want. I'm packing my stuff." Karkat growled.

Karkat regretfully walked away and left John there. John simply sat down at continued to be quiet. Aradia stepped away from the corner and sat next to John.

"I understand your troubles, but honestly you're not going to die again so why fear the future?" Aradia shrugged.

"I guess." John muttered. "Its just a bit low, even for Karkat. I thought we could use this fresh start to be good friends. No, best friends. But i was too stupid to see that Karkat's not a good friend."

Aradia nodded and said nothing. She simply sat by John and said nothing, yet this made John feel slightly better. At least John wasn't alone, he had a silent friend to comfort him somehow. Aradia didn't stay long, after awhile she stood up and brushed off her skirt to look down at John again.

"I'll be packing. You should be too." Aradia said softly.

Aradia simply walked off to her area to slowly pack her items. Within no time, Sollux was by her feeling around blindly trying to help her pack. Aradia smiled a little and guided his hands so he could find his stuff.

"Wish i had somebody to help me like that." John sighed.

Well hey, why not help someone else? Same thing right? People helping each other out. If he helped somebody pathetic Tavros or something, John could get some help in return and it would be a win win. Yeah, then Karkat will be like: Oh nooooo John has a new friend i'm gonna dieeeeeeee... John thought with a smile.

John got up and walked over to Gamzee's things. Tavros was packing Gamzee's bag for him since he was out cold. Getting hit in the back of the head with a chair so hard the wood breaks causes you to take a short forced nap. John looked at some of the things in Gamzee's bag.

"Oh, do you wanna uh, help?" Tavros spoke up. "I gotta pack my bag as well..."

"Sure, why not?" John shrugged.

Tavros smiled a little nervously and kept packing. John looked at what he should sort out first of Tavros' things. There was clothes, allergy pills, and some strangle small bottle John didn't recondnize. John put everything into the bag neatly except the bottle. He wanted to investigate.

John couldn't find a label. It was just...a blank white bottle the size of his hand. John screwed off the lid and was about to look inside when Tavros spoke up again.

"Uh, John you shouldn't put your, nose in there!" Tavros stammered.

John didn't look up. "What?"

"It's v-very dangerous-"

Right before Tavros could finish, Vriska bumped into John roughly while carrying her bag, forcing him forward. John let go of the bottle in shock and stumbled over to hit the floor face first with the bottle. All John felt was stinging in his eyes. It felt like something sharp pinching his eyes inwards. A stinging worse than a hard slap to a sunburn, but in the eyes. John obviously couldn't hold in the pain and shriekd in pain.

"What a baby!" Vriska laughed. "I only hit you a little!"

Tavros didn't look as amused. He immediately dropped Gamzee's faygo and knelt down by John to shake him lightly.

"What are you so worried about he's fine!" Vriska mused.

Tavros didn't bother to look up at Vriska. He rolled John onto his back and noticed his glasses had flown off. Tavros looked around to see them a foot away, barely cracked. Tavros turned his back to them, not really caring about them right now.

John sat up and automatically put his hands to his eyes. "It burns!"

"oh this is so bad..." Tavros whined.

"What? The kid could use a rough start." Vriska retorted.

John ignored Vriska and kept shielding his eyes.

"Take his hands away from his eyes, i uh, need to see them!" Tavros stuttered.

John felt something pull his hands away harshly. It was blurry without his glasses. Worse than usual. It was black and smeary.

"I need my glasses i can't see..." John said to whoever tugged his hands away.

"Yeah, get his glasses!" John heard.

"Alright hold your freaking horses."

"Ugh the left lense is cracked."

"I don't care, hand them over!"

John felt his glasses get slipped back onto his face. Nothing changed sight wise. It was still remotely black.

"Did someone turn off the lights?" John asked.

"Oh, my freaking...Vriska, i think you made him blind!"

Cliff hanger~ So sorry if you love John! But really, this is the only way for me to take my anger out without physcially assaulting someone. I don't like to hurt people. I'M SORRY.


	12. Okay, So It's A Huge-y

Author's note! This chapter will be teeny and sucky for pissing you off reasons.

"Oh great. Another blind person. WHAT'S FREAKING NEW?" Vriska hissed.

"What?" John panicked and reached up towards his eyes.

"It's nothing! You just might be in complete darkness for awhile!" Tavros stammered and put John's hands back down.

"Or forever. Hehe! Whatever happens to work." Terezi smiled maliciously.

"Y-You're not being very comforting right now!" John responded eshakily.

"Being blind isn't that bad. Hehe, it's a ctually fun!" Terezi cackled.

"Not really..." Sollux retorted.

"Shut up, it's fun!" Terezi insisted, getting brash.

"That'th becauthe you have another thenthe (sense)." Sollux rolled his empty eyes.

"Well maybe John will have another sense so shut up." Terezi crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Maybe. That's uh, a good point. John, try and do something, uh... revolutionary."Tavros pushed.

"That's not helpful at all." John huffed.

"Uh, well i can't, just...okay, just try and, uhh, feel around." Tavros suggested.

John tried to feel around him, hands grasping empty air. His hands landed on Tavros' face. He felt up Tavros' face awkwardly.

"What am i feeling? It's freaking soft." John smiled.

"Thats my uh, face. Is my skin really that soft?" Tavros sighed.

John's hand stopped feeling and went back in his lap. He blushed heavily and rubbed his hand sheepishly.

"Sorry...i can't see very well..."

"You can't see at all bro." Gamzee chuckled.

"Since when were you awake?" John tensed.

"Since everybody started screaming man. I was having a nice nap when John started freaking screaming." Gamzee gave John the stink eye.

"Sorry, it kinda hurts a little when you get ACIDIC CHEMICIALS in your EYES." John snarled.

"Changing the subject," Aradia said softly. "Why do you even have that in your bags, Tavros?"

"Uh... i um," Tavros avoided eye contact.

"It was mine bro. My bro Tavros was packing it for me since my bags were full. All that Faygo takes up a truck load of freaking space." Gamzee scoffed.

"Why do you have acidic chemicials in your BAG?" John whined.

"For my pies bro! It was one part of my secret ingredient combo! My recepie secrets are blown now...only ten more ingredients to figure out now i'm so screwed." Gamzee sighed.

"W-Whatever...do you think that John's eyes are going to be permanently damaged?" Eridan said with a hopeful smile.

"Probably not. I have that stuff in my face all the time, and look how i'm glowin' bro." Gamzee reassured horribly.

Eridan sighed, disapointed John wouldn't be in any real pain for long. John didn't feel relieved though. Gamzee's whole "i'm glowin' bro" didn't assure him too well. I mean look at him. He's a crazy faygo chugging juggalo who'd probably be in prison for life by now if not given the death penality if he'd been on Earth. John thought bitterly. Would any effect do something just as bad to effect not only his eyes, but John himself?

Kay guys, it's another long weekend! I'm going to my friend's great something uncle's wedding as a plus one. That's right. Free cake. I hope its chocolate...anyways! Starting at 5 o clock on Friday all the way to late Saturday i will be gone. Maybe Sunday i'll update, but really i gotta catch up on Homestuck. Yo that webcomic is so FREAKING long. I mean GEEZ! I just...it's just...UGH. I love it and its so confusing and you know! Cool... Have we not all sold our souls to Hussie yet? Yes, i believe we all have if we have even heard of Homestuck. Dang it Hussie. Dang. it. ANYHOW! I am going to be taking the weekend off again. For the third time in a row... D: It's gonna be like, a reputation now. Peeps be like: Yo where's Meowkara? And the readers will be like: Aw bro, Meowkara's up in here ditching that fanfiction again. And i'll be like: *eating cake* :o)


	13. Catching Up

Alright guys. So! Last minute on Saturday night i was asked to babysit instead of surprising you guys with an early chapter. These dumb panicky kids i call my step siblings thought somebody was in the house so i had to like, shove their cry baby butts into the closet until they're parent came home. It was so funny though because this 12 year old had a cute little pocket knife thinking he was going to jack some stuff up. It's like: Bro. If you're going to give this imaginary burglar a papercut, get the lemon juice. Yeah, so then the youngest which is like, nine began crying and panicking so bad she hid inside the dog crate in the closet while i sat there and tried to calm her down with no avail. Yeah, so then ten minutes later the kid's dad got back and i was able to get paid. BUT the little girl was so FREAKING scared i had to stay and i quote: "PROTECT HER". It was pretty bogus man. I missed ice cream night at my dad's. There was freaking cookiedough and s'more flavored icecream. Those go perfectly together. ANYHOW! now i got money to buy a Jake English shirt! Haha yes... When i wear it, homestucks shall flood to me and we shall fangirl! :D XD Okay that's my hopes anyhow. Cause they'd be like: OH MAH GOSH. You like homestuck? And i'd turn around like: O. O Why, yes. *smug little smile* ^w^ Yes i do.

Rose was sitting on the bus since about fifteen minutes ago, and her stop was one of the last ones to come up. Rose had already finished reading her books, and it was a bit too difficult to knit on a rickety bus, so she got out her phone to pesterchum someone. Let's see how Jade's doing. Obviously John is occupied with his father last time Rose checked. Rose began to type her messages to Jade.

TT: Hello Jade, are you there?

GG: Hey Rose! :)

TT: Have you heard from John lately? I tried messaging him once school got out but he ceased to answer me.

GG: Um...

GG: I don't know actually! I heard he got suspended! What's that mean? o:

GG: I'm new to school. You know, getting moved out here with you guys is new and all.

TT: I see. Yes, it means you are banned from entering the school for a short amount of time. However, i heard that John will be missing for more than his suspension time.

TT: I heard he is getting shipped to a camp.

GG: Ooh, i love camping. When my grandfather and I were younger, we camped on the beach a lot. :D

TT: Yes, but this camp doesn't seem as fun...

TT: John might go to a boot camp.

GG: I know what THAT is. D:

GG: What about the trolls? Where will they go?

TT: That's my question. I hope they don't come bother me to shelter them. I already have Equius and Nepeta to bother me. I like Kanaya though, she's manageable.

GG: Wow you've got three of them?

GG: Whenever i go back to the island, that odd fish lady is always there.

GG: She never seems to want to leave the waves. She's kind of creepy...

TT: Ah, you mean Feferi? Yes she is always quite ecstatic.

TT: Oh, my stop is coming along. I'll see you around.

GG: Bye Rose! :D

Tentacletherapist [TT] ceased chatting with Gardengnostic [GG].

Rose put her phone away and grabbed her bag. She looked out the window to see her neighborhood pulling up. The bus stopped and Rose got up to leave when she hit a foot sticking out in the isle, making gher stumble. Rose fell with a thud, causing her books to scatter. A crowd of kids cackled and laughed as she stood up to collect her things.

"Look how pissed off she looks! Haha!" A fat kid cackled.

"Watch out, the goth girl might put a curse on you!" His gangly friend mused.

The two annoying kids laughed as Rose finally stood up with all of her things at hand. They noticed how pissed off Rose looked and immediately shut up. Rose simply turned her back to them and walked out. She shot them a menacing glance before stepping off.

"That wasn't very nice!" Nepeta hissed.

Oh, right. Nepeta was here too with Equius. Rose sighed as a response.

"It's just some childish kid a year or two older than us." Rose said.

"I'm gonna pounce on those fools!" Nepeta's tail flickered in anger.

Rose said nothing. She just smiled a little. Nepeta's kind of cute when she gets worked up. The bus pulled away from them and Nepeta urged Equius forward my childishly pulling on his shirt with a smile. Equius followed dilligently. Kanaya was there also, just being silent. She walked up next to Rose and gave a reassuring polite smile.

"It's alright, Rose. I can bring my "lipstick" tomorrow for them if you'd inquire me to." Kanaya suggested.

"Kanaya, i don't think weapons are allowed there." Rose smiled a little.

"Oh my. Why not?" Kanaya frowned.

"Everyone here fears danger or anything out of the ordinary. If only they saw us in Sburb." Rose scoffed.

"Yes, humans are quite fearful of the unknown. Shall we begin walking home before Nepeta and Equius wreck something?" Kanaya inquired.

"We should." Rose agreed.

Rose began to walk down the street to her house. Let's see if John will answer his pesterchum now. Maybe he's calmed down a bit. Rose pulled out her phone again to begin pestering.

TT: John, are you there?

TT: John. It's been a half hour since school got out, and you've been out of it for five hours.

EB: I am so not in the mood right now. what is it?

TT: I was wondering how you were doing. Did your father do anything rash?

EB: Oh, he didn't do anything too bad i guess. all the trolls are coming now.

TT: oh. that's good i guess, you'll be able to see company.

EB: please, don't say 'see' right now.

EB: it's a touchy word at the moment.

TT: Why is that?

EB: Right now i am sitting on the floor telling Vriska what to type in for me.

EB: That's because she got chemicials in my face and i might be temporarily or permanently blind.

TT: That's unfortunate. does your father know?

EB: No way. I could never tell him, he'd be even more pissed.

TT: I can tell he would be, seeing his short fuses today. how did you get chemicials into your eyes? what type of chemicials were they?

EB: it was one of gamzee's ingredients for his pies, and it was in tavros' bag because he was conserving space for his friend, and i was curious and vriska hit me and made me face dunk it.

TT: wow. that's not very good. but what TYPE of chemicial was it?

TT: I may be able to help if it isn't too strong.

EB: let me ask.

EB: gamzee says hydrolic acid.

TT: that is a rather strong mineral acid, but it might be reversable or maybe time will just fix it.

EB: i'm hoping time, because tomorrow my dad is taking us to that camp. how am i supposed to know what to do if i can't freaking see?

TT: that is an obstacle. i'll be over there within twenty minutes. mind if Kanaya comes?

EB: No problem. it's not like i'd notice if you did bring her unless she talked.

Ectobiologist [EB] ceased talking with tentacletherapist [TT]

Rose was at her front porch when she put her phone away. She rumaged in her bag for her keys for some time before she remembered Kanaya had them. Kanaya was silently walking with her the whole time though, so it wasn't a big problem. Rose almost forgot she was there.

"Oh! Kanaya do you have my keys?" Rose asked.

"Why yes, i believe i do." Kanaya nodded.

Kanaya slung her purse off her shoulder and looked through it. She pulled a key ring with a few keys to various things on it. Rose took it gingerly and thanked her friend before using the keys to open the door. Kanaya walked in and Rose followed.

Kanaya made her way upstairs as Rose took a look around the house. The exiles did a reasonable job of rearranging the Earth again. It wasn't half bad. Rose's house was pretty smiliar to before, except now there were three more rooms thankfully for her permanent guests. Rose sat on the couch and took out her laptop to begin researching the possible solutions to John's eyesight problem.

John and Vriska sat on the floor for awhile talking since Rose stopped pesterchumming (is that even a word? Pesterchumming?) them. Vriska handed John his phone and sat awkwardly next to him.

"So uh, what'd Rose say?" John asked.

"What do you mean? I told you everything." Vriska said.

"Oh. I was hoping she got back to us already about fixing my eyes." John sighed.

"It's not too bad to be blind i guess." Vriska shrugged. "Sollux and Terezi are blind and they're pretty happy."

"It's just..." John mumbled a little. "Never mind that's lame."

"What? Just because it's stupid doesn't mean i can't hear it!" Vriska cackled. "Come on."

"Ugh..." John rolled his eyes which was kinda pointless. "It's just i can't see anyone anymore. I would've stared at you a lot longer if i knew it would be the last time i'd see you."

Vriska stopped grinning. "You were staring at me?"

"Well yeah," John scoffed. "You're uh...you're kind of adorable when you piss people off."

Vriska laughed. "You're so stupid!"

"Heh yeah..." John uttered.

"And that's what i love about you." Vriska huffed. "Too stupid to see what a douche i am. Too stupid to see that you shouldn't like me."

"What? You're not a complete douche." John shook his head.

"Complete? What're you saying?" Vriska laughed.

"I'm saying if you're a douche at all, you're the coolest one i've ever met." John said.

Okay! Sorry that was so short and kind of 'filler chapter-ish'. I just wanted to make sure every character (mostly every one, Dave doesn't really know yet or Dad obviously) knew what was going on. I'm going to round them all up soon. I also wanted you guys to know where all the extra trolls went heh. Yeah Dave doesn't get a troll in his house. XD Jade's stuck with Feferi...yeah i hate Feferi (Sorry Feferi fans, i just don't really like her because she ruins my otp stuff. I'm kinda glad Eridan killed her off...because, well yeah i don't like her. Sorry! But yes, that is the one moment where i was so glad i could just hug Eridan for once. He did me a favor.) SO! Enough of my opinions, tell me yours and how this is coming along and who needs to be added in more! BYEEEE!


	14. Pack Your Bags! We're Almost There

This message and question is for those youtubers! Ok guys, so have you seen 'Eridan's Fanfiction'? If so, should i take a shot of remaking and creating some of his stories just for laughs? If you havn't seen the video you should so look it up. It's really funny and really scarring. XD It has all the pairings i hate in it. Another thing! I am having another person type in his/her/its opinions into my notes as well as give me some chapter ideas. This person will go by another name, so i'll label his/her/its notes and mine. LOOK OUT BROS! :o) He/She/it is coming next chapter! ALSO this chapter is super long...

Rose was finishing up her research when she was 'pestered' by a chum. Rose pulled up pesterchum to see who was trying to contact her now.

TG: Are you there?

TT: Yes. What do you need?

TG: John's been ignoring my messages. It's getting annoying.

TT: Oh, there's a logical explination.

TT: John's blind and cannot see your messages. He can only chat with an aid now.

TG: Seriously? How did he do that?

TG: This kid needs help.

TT: I pressume he's gotten hydrolic acid into his eyes. He asked me personally to assist him in finding an aid for his eyes.

TT: I am almost done with the research. It seems i can not do much to really help him.

TG: Nobody can truly help John.

TT: point taken. I need to get to John as soon as possible though, for his sake.

TG: yeah yeah, i've been hearing some stuff about him and those trolls getting put away somewhere.

TG: That's true or what?

TT: Yes, i believe it is the truth. John will be gone for about a month in a half. I checked the website.

TG: Hm. John would never make it in there. Especially without his sight. Go help him already.

TT: that's what i was aiming for before you interrupted me so timely.

Tentacletherapist [TT] ceased chatting with Turntechgodhead [TG].

Rose logged off of Pesterchum and checked her research page once more before shutting it down also. Rose looked at the wall clock. It's been about five minutes since she's promised John she would come to help him. Rose snatched her phone and began to make her way towards the door. Before Rose could even touch the doorknob, a voice called her out from the staircase.

"I believe it is almost sunset. I pressume you are simply checking if the mail has arrived?" Kanaya said.

Rose turned to face Kanaya, whom was standing at the top of the staircase.

"No, John is in need of my assistance once again. Do you want to join me?" Rose invited.

"I don't see why i should not." Kanaya nodded.

Kanaya walked down the staircase as silently as possible to not awake anyone. It was a bit late for that, Nepeta was frolicing and dragging Equius down the halls to stop and see the action. Nepeta stopped skipping and dragging Equius. Nepeta stepped over to sit on the staircase's rail and slide down gracefully and land on the tile at the bottom before Kanaya could reach Rose. Equius simply walked down slowly behind Kanaya.

"Where are you going?" Nepeta purred.

"Out." Rose said simply.

"I wanna go outside too!" Nepeta gasped and clasped her claws together.

"You seem to misunderstand." Kanaya stepped next to Rose loyally. "We have some duties to fulfill."

Nepeta's tail flickered in interest and she smiled. Equius sighed and watched as Nepeta continued to egg Rose and Kanaya on.

"I wanna come!" Nepeta giggled. "Equius can come along too! We can do MISSIONS!"

"If you can handle it, i assume you won't be too much of a hastle. We are going to assist John with his issues." Rose said bitterly.

"I ship it!" Nepeta mewed happily.

"Nepeta, i think you shouldn't go." Equius said. "Rose obviously is going on a date with John."

"No i'm not." Rose snapped.

"It's okay." Equius nodded. "I had a girl friend once. She was a robot. But you have the oppurtunity to go see him in the flesh."

"I don't like him that way! He's blind!" Rose blushed.

"Oh, so you are going on a forced blind date?" Equius asked.

"No!" Rose retorted.

"I am confused."

"Obviously." Rose huffed. "John has been having issues with his sight and i am going to help him, not have a make out session."

"How exactly is the human going blind?"

Rose just grimaced and rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. Rose only had a few minutes to get to John on time.

"Listen, i'll explain on the way if you will keep quiet and do as i say." Rose suggested.

"Alrighty!" Nepeta clapped.

Rose turned her back to them to open the door and stride out. Kanaya followed as Nepeta skipped out holding Equius' hand. Equius reached with a free hand to shut the door with a slam. The four of them walked down the driveway. Rose checked her watch. Five more minutes and she'd be late. Oh well, it's not like John will be able to see the time.

"How are we getting there? John's across town." Nepeta cocked her head.

"Right..." Rose sighed in defeat. "I guess we will have to be driven by car."

"Don't you have to be at least sixteen to drive one of those machines?" Kanaya asked.

"Yes, i know." Rose pinched the bridge of her nose. "We have to ask Roxy to drive us."

Rose walked back into the house and left the three trolls standing in the driveway.

"Who's Roxy again?" Nepeta asked sweetly.

"I believe it is either her mother, or her sister..." Kanaya pondered.

They all stood silent for a few moments. Crashing and yelling sounds came from the house and some obnoxious laughter followed by a screech and an 'i didn't mean it' exclamation. Finally, the door snapped open and Rose walked out pridefully, looking like she accomplished something of worth. Roxy shortly after walked out with her usual scarf on, but looking rather undone and sloppy as well as her hair being messed up. It looked like she'd been through a cat fight. Roxy fixed her frizzed hair and flipped her undone scarf over her shoulder to correct it dramatically, and walked to the car. Rose was already inside the car in the passenger's seat, waiting for everyone. Nepeta was guided by Equius silently to the backseat. Kanaya was last to step into the car after Roxy casually buckled herself in.

"So, where's this little boy's house?" Roxy asked.

"It's where it usually is. You've been there a few times." Rose said tiredly.

"Oh!" Roxy laughed but nobody else did.

"Just step on it." Rose sighed. "I'm going to be late."

Roxy pulled out of the driveway and began to make her way down the road rather quickly. Kanaya adjusted her seatbelt tighter.

"Are you sure Roxy is not under the influence?" Kanaya whispered.

Rose looked back and shrugged with a nervous look on her face. Kanaya sighed and watched the lamp posts fly by the speeding car. Nepeta looked out the window and aw'ed at how fast they were going. Her tail flickered and repeatedly slapped Equius' face. Equius put out a hand to block it.

"Nepeta, you're tickling my face." Equius stated.

Nepeta glanced back and blushed with a giggle before snatching her tail and looking back through the window. Equius smiled a little at how Nepeta had no idea how much danger they were in. For more than a few minutes the car had sped up at a vast rate. The car only sped faster and faster though. Rose did say 'step on it'. Roxy takes things a little literally when she's drunk, Rose guesses. Rose began to get slightly nervous. She didn't show it of course.

"Roxy, i believe we are in a fifteen mile per hour zone." Rose said calmly.

"Yeah! I love the thrill of a joy ride!" Roxy laughed.

"Roxy, i mean to say you are not supposed to go fifty miles per hour in a school zone. It's against the law."

"HAH! I've been through SBURB! Laws don't abide to me anymore!" Roxy smiled.

"I believe guns do. The things that cops use when they've run out of patience?"

"Good point R-"

Roxy was interrupted by a sudden jolt, making the car's air bags unfold in Rose and Roxy's faces. The car's alarms went off and steam came from the front hood. Roxy pushed her air bag away from her face and smiled.

"We're here!" Roxy announced.

Kanaya immediately unbuckled her seat belt and practically threw herself out of the car. Kanaya straightened herself and brushed off her red skirt and composed herself better before attending to Rose. Rose got out of the car less shakily. She seemed relatively calm about the ride, even though they crashed into John's front porch. Nepeta leaped out of the car by Equius and giggled and clapped her hands joyously.

"Again again!" Nepeta squealed.

"I suggest we go inside instead..." Equius said.

"Agreed." Kanaya sighed.

The five of them walked up to the front door. It didn't take so long to walk up there because the car was practically right next to it. Rose knocked on the door and awaited for someone to answer. Within a moment, the door was opened by Dad. He ignored the five guests and gaped at what was left of the porch.

"What? Why did you...Oh just get inside." Dad gave up.

The five stepped in and Dad shut the door.

"So, why are you guys here?" Dad asked.

"John said he needed help." Rose said.

"Oh. With what? Why can't i help?" Dad retorted.

"Uh..." Rose paused. "OH! He needs his homework for the next few weeks! He can't fall behind."

Dad nodded and stepped aside to signal they could go upstairs. Everyone went up except Roxy. She stayed behind to chat with Mr. Egbert. Rose lead the way upstairs and paused at the closed door. She turned to face the trolls.

"Okay, so don't let John know Nepeta or Equius is here. I didn't get permission from him to see if you two could come." Rose explained.

"ALrighty!" Nepeta purred. "I'll be as stealthy as EVER!"

Rose sighed tiredly. Might as well tell John she's here now. Oh well, let's go see john. Rose opened the door and saw everyone sitting and packing. The three trolls and Rose stepped inside and looked around for John. John was sitting on Vriska's bed staring at his hands blankly as they sat on his lap. Rose and Kanaya stepped over as Nepeta began to frolic off to go bother somebody else. Equius of course trailed behind to keep track of her.

Rose and Kanaya sat on either side of John. John felt the pressure around him increase and felt around with his hands to see who was there. His hands landed on Rose's but he didn't know that.

"John, it's me. Rose?" Rose said.

"Oh. What am i touching?" John asked.

"My hand." Rose smiled a little.

"Oh! S..Sorry!" John blushed and retreated his hand.

"It's fine John. Kanaya's on the left side of you." Rose pointed.

"Hello John." Kanaya greeted.

"Hey...so can you possibly help this?" John signaled towards his face.

"Well, i got a few files from various resources." Rose nodded.

Rose reached in her purse and pulled out a few sheets as well as some viles. Rose skimmed through the paragraphs she printed and looked at John every once in awhile.

"Alright, so from the looks of it your eyes are not badly damaged. If my home made remedies do not help, i may ask Equius for assistance." Rose explained.

"Home made? That sounds unofficial. How do you know these home made things are any good?" John whined.

"That's the thing." Rose glanced at the bottles. "I don't know. But it's worth a try. Your eyes can't get any worse."

John's silence was all he could do to respond. He couldn't protest that...

"Shall i help you, Rose?" Kanaya asked.

"Sure. Hold him down while i pour this in his eyes." Rose whispered.

John immediately picked up on the conversation and scooted back uneasily.

"Come on, it won't hurt too much." Rose comforted.

"No way, you're going to have to get a whole load of people to hold me down for that!" John shook his head.

"Very well." Rose stood up.

"Wait, i was kidding!" John panicked.

Rose ignored John and cleared her throat. "Ahem! Everybody, i will pay each of you an amount of cash if you help me hold down John while i pour various painful substances into his eyes!"

Everyone glanced back for a moment then turned back around to talk and discuss things. Rose crossed her arms and looked back at John. He was currently trying to find a place to hide blindly. John felt the edge of the bed and decided he knew where he was. He slowly got off and crawled under the bed as Kanaya watched.

"Shall I get him from underneath?" Kanaya asked.

"No, i'm pretty sure that bed won't hold off for long." Rose said.

"We've made a dethithon!" Sollux announced.

Rose turned back around to see the trolls standing by patiently.

"Alright, what is it?"

"We will help you torchure John, in exchange of thome cath."

"Very well. Get him from under the bed and hold his arms and legs and head down while i get my things ready." Rose ordered.

Everyone crowded around the bed where John was and shoved their hands under to grab him. Since John could only hear chatter and feel vibrations of slamming hands on the floor, John retreated away to the very back of the bed.

"Guys you don't have to do this! Money's stupid! Right?" John asked shakily.

"It's alright!" Vriska cackled. "It'll be quick!"

John tucked his knees in and wrapped his arms around himself as he simply waited for them to reach him. John felt a hand touch his foot. This scared the crap out of John, so he kicked in a panic and shrieked. More hands now clamped onto his outsrtetched leg, and began to drag him. John quickly slammed his hands everywhere to try and find something to latch onto. His hands hit nothing but the floor. John began to yelp and shriek.

"No no no no no!" John cried.

"Finally! I was about to turn seven sweeps before we got him!" Vriska scoffed.

"Heh, thith wath eathier than i thought. Even a blind perthon can do thith." Sollux said.

"Shut up! I'm freaking out right now!" John complained.

They all finally managed to drag John from under the bed. Three people took each limb to hold down while Rose held down John's head and used a free hand to open the vile.

"Is this really nessasary? I'm okay with being blind! I like it!" John yelled.

"Shut up and hold still!" Rose snapped.

Rose was sitting on John's chest, and used her knees to lock John's head in place from either side. John shut his eyes, so it was more difficult to get to them. Rose huffed impatiently.

"Alright! Someone hold open his eyes!" Rose commanded.

Terezi got up from John's right leg and sat by John's head. She clasped his eye lids and pulled them open with a sharp grin.

"Hehe! This is going to be so awesome! Watching you squirm and scream like a little grub!" Terezi cackled.

Before John could protest, Rose practically dumped the clear liquid into John's eyes. Terezi let go of John's eye lids. John shut his eyes and yelped in pain. He struggled to move his arms so he could use them to cover his eyes, but the trolls held them down good and tight. Terezi simply laughed at John's pain, a bit too loudly actually.

"THAT FREAKING HURTS!" John screamed.

"Good! Revenge!" Eridan yelled.

"Shut up! I'll make sure you get this crap in your eyes too!" John snapped.

"John needs a shoosh pap!" Nepeta said with a purr.

"UGH!" John groaned and slammed his head to the floor.

"It doesn't work with humans, Nepeta." Equius said.

"We can try. Karkat, shoosh pap this fool!" Nepeta squealed.

Karkat let go of John's left arm and sat by John's head. He patted John's forehead and shushed him. John didn't seem to happy about it. He shut up, but he gave Karkat an evil eye.

"Yay he's shutting up." Tavros whispered.

Karkat stopped patting and sat by John's head. John exhaled loudly in response.

"Can you let go of me now?" John asked.

Everyone mumbled and got off of John quickly. John sat up and rubbed his burning eyes with a moan.

"So, i still can't see." John said bitterly.

"It's a procsess. See, give it some time. You're leaving for that camp in the morning. You better get your stuff together." Rose said.

"Alright. Where's Karkat i need to thank that pain.." John looked around.

"Huh. Where did Karkitty go?" Nepeta asked sadly.

Karkat wasn't in the room anymore. He just disapeared. Where'd Karkat go?!

Ok bros! My new friend whom will be adding notes and ideas to the story now too is Terezi Purryrope. (we're going with the cat theme here. Lol Meowkara and Purryrope? Puns i know, they're annoying but its cute in our opinion.) I'll label who's saying what! See ya next chapter. Terezi will see you guys too. ;o)


	15. Alright, Let Me Explain

Meowkara: Hey guys! SO! This chapter kinda made me laugh even if its a bit mean...it's just..Oh Karkat!

Purryrope: DON'T SPOIL IT UGH. :/

Meowkara: Okay sorry. I just can't stop smiling! :o) !

Purryrope: Yeah. Here's your chapter guys. Enough of the ranting.

Meowkara: WAIT BRO WAIT! I GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY.

Purryrope: Whaaaaaaahhht...

Meowkara: Next Tuesday, on the ninth i am going to a camp for about four days.

Purryrope: What's up with you and camps?!

Meowkara: I know bro. But i can't just ditch it now. Its all filled out and paid for. Stupid camp.

Purryrope: Hopefully its not as bad as the boot camp in this story! hehe! Stupid Sollux!

Meowkara: DONT SPOIL MY GENIUS DISPICABLE TORCHURE, TEREZI. On with the story!

Purryrope: wait wait i wanna spoil it! Sollux is going to loose his-

Meowkara: Nope look the story is already rolling haha! :o)

Terezi, Sollux, Gamzee and Tavros gathered by where John was previously traumatized and pinned down. They were all laughing about how easy it was to perform the task.

"Hah! That was way too easy!" Terezi laughed.

"I'm so buying some faygo with this money bro." Gamzee chuckled.

"I'm completely blind and i was able to pin that loser down." Sollux said.

"Aw yeah high five." Terezi said with a wide smile.

Terezi raised a hand in the air for Sollux. Sollux thrust his hand forward, but missed and his hand landed on Terezi's chest. Sollux felt cautiously with a small squeeze.

"What am i touching?" Sollux asked nervoulsy.

"Sollux, that's uh..you're kinda touching-" Tavros began.

"That's my boob!" Terezi scolded.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sollux snatched his hand back.

"Heh," Tavros smiled a little. "Best high five ever."

"You know it bro. I wanna high five from Kanaya." Gamzee said.

"Aww you!" Tavros laughed.

That night, Roxy got into trouble with Mr. Egbert. He found out that Roxy was very drunk and decided that it would be best if she didn't drive again. So, Rose and the three other trolls got to spend the night with John and the others.

Rose was sitting on the edge of John's bed untying her shoes since she was staying. John was heavily sleeping in his bed however, not noticing Rose sitting there. Rose looked around in the dark.

Karkat still wasn't back yet... Where was he? Rose wondered. Whatever. Karkat's just running away or something. Nah, he wouldn't. He would get hungry.

Rose noticed all the beds were taken. Well, not beds but futons. Rose decided since John was asleep and wouldn't care, she could just sleep beside him. Rose lay down slowly next to John to not wake him. She lay softly next to John's head, which lay sideways off of his pillow. Rose lay on her back to look at the ceiling. She tilted her head to see out the window. What the heck!

Rose noticed a thin small figure walking up the driveway with a heavy sack the size of him. The figure had scruffy hair and a turtleneck sweater. Karkat! What's he got in the bag? Garbage being taken out? In? What?

"What are you up to now?" Rose whispered.

Rose silently rolled out of the bed and tip-toed across the room of sleeping trolls. She nearly stopped breathing when she heard a voice call her out in a whisper.

"What are you doing?" Sollux whisper-yelled.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks to glance back at the gemeni.

"Nothing! Just go back to sleep!" Rose hissed.

"I'm not buying thith bull. Tell me what'th going on." Sollux sat up.

"Okay, i think i saw Karkat outside the window. He had some huge bag with him." Rose explained.

"I'm coming with you then."

"Why?"

"I'm curiouth!"

"Fine."

Sollux got up quietly and followed Rose out of the room after stealthily opening the door. They walked down the hallway to see Karkat walking up the stairs. Karkat spotted them and stopped. He began to turn around to walk back down the stairs when Rose interjected.

"Stay right there," Rose whispered.

Karkat paused. He turned around and continued stepping up the stairs to meet up with them. Rose pointed to the sack slung around Karkat's shoulder.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Laundry." Karkat said nervously.

"You only own one pair of clotheth KK. And you're wearing them." Sollux said tiredly.

"I bought more clothes while you were out." Karkat lied.

"Bull crap, what'th inthide?" Sollux demanded.

"Laundry!" Karkat spat.

"Who'th laundry?" Sollux asked.

"Mine!" Karkat hissed.

"Karkat, stop with the lies and tell us what you're carrying." Rose said calmly.

"It's laundry...uh," Karkat paused. "It's Harley's? Yeah, i'm doing her a favor."

"Weirdo...i got up from my thleeping bag in the middle of the night for laundry?" Sollux complained.

"Yes." Karkat huffed.

"I'm going back to bed..." Sollux snarled.

Sollux walked back down the hallways stiffly leaving Rose and Karkat alone. Rose swiftly snatched the bag from Karkat before he could protest and slumped it over her shoulder.

"Aye! That's mine!" Karkat snapped.

Karkat reached for the heavy bag, but Rose turned it out of his reach.

"Tell me what's really inside, or i'll look for myself." Rose threatened.

"Errr..." Karkat growled. "Alright, so i kinda attempted to steal Strider while he was sleeping."

Rose dropped the sack in surprise. Her lips were shut but her eyes were wide open.

"You! You did what?" Rose whisper yelled.

"I stole Dave!" Karkat repeated.

"I am so telling everybody about this." Rose hissed.

"No please! It'll ruin everything!" Karkat pleaded.

"Karkat, this is wrong." Rose said.

"I swear if you do!" Karkat warned.

"What? What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"I'll um...i'll drug you too, and send you to a place way worse than that lousy boot camp!" Karkat threatened.

"Okay, fine. My lips are sealed. Let me see Dave." Rose said.

"Alright, go ahead." Karkat sighed.

Rose turned and opened the sack. She peered through the darkness to try and get a good look inside. Rose could make out nothing much. It was too dark to see if Karkat was telling the truth.

"Okay, let me explain." Karkat said.

"Please do." Rose urged.

(*flash back up in here* Sorry i had to have at least one in this story)

John pinched his eyes shut and moaned as Karkat sat by his head. Karkat slipped out of view to retreat to his bed. Karkat snatched an old tattered red backpack and walked out the door without saying a word.

Karkat sat on the stair railing and slid smoothly down to the bottom before hopping off and going to the door. Karkat opened the door quickly and walked out after shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Karkat walked out to see Feferi standing by the porch.

"So, you got it?" Feferi asked.

"Yeah, deal's a deal." Karkat said.

Karkat slipped his backpack off and unzipped it to behold a small package. Feferi reached for it but Karkat put it back in the bag swiftly before she could touch it.

"Get me there first, then you get it." Karkat said raising a brow.

"Alright, alright. You're lucky i got the right host to borrow from." Feferi said.

Feferi reached a hand into the bushes and tugged out Bec. The two held onto Bec and he transported them to the front of an apartment complex.

"Alright, so if i get you back to John's house after this i won't go to the lousy boot camp? You'll delete my file?" Feferi asked.

"Yes, and you get the freaking whale." Karkat reassured.

Feferi smiled confidently as Karkat walked up to the building. Karkat walked up the flights of stairs and finally made it to the top. Karkat stood in front of the Strider's door.

"Where's a window in this place?" Karkat uttered.

Karkat took notice of a small window next to the door. There we go. Karkat slipped off his bag and unzipped it. Karkat rumaged through it and took out a sharp knife which was concealed in a pocket to protect it.

Karkat took the protector off and held the knife with a sturdy hand. Karkat put the knife to the window and drew a big circle. Karkat gently pushed the hole and the glass fell inside with a crack. Phew didn't break...thank you sucky carpet for cushioning this glass! Karkat put the backpack inside the apartment and then himself.

After crawling cautiously into the room, Karkat put his backpack on once again. Karkat walked down the room silently and looked around in the darkness.

"Where would that moron's room be?" Karkat murmered.

Karkat went down the first hallway he saw. After walking he noticed a door, creaked open only slightly. Karkat stepped in after barely touching the door. Karkat knew he picked the right room. He saw mirror shades on the dresser next to a bed with a huge lump in it. Karkat checked the digital clock set next to the shades. Ten at night. Who knows if Dave is asleep yet.

Karkat slid onto his stomach to avoid being seen if his victim was still awake. Karkat heard subtle snoring. Good, still good. Karkat slowly and silently army crawled up to the front of the bed to see Dave face first into his pillow. Strider can never be seen without his stupid glasses...Karkat thought bitterly.

Karkat slowly stood up and looked at Dave. He slowly and cautiously un-zipped his backpack and tugged out a burlap sack.

"You're going to this freaking boot camp to suffer one way or another." Karkat uttered.

Right when Karkat said that, Dave shifted in his sleep. Karkat clasped a hand over his mouth in frustration, which made an even louder smack. Dave groaned a little and shifted and sat up after waking. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked around and noticed Karkat standing there with a sack.

"What the-"

Karkat quickly threw the sack over Dave's head so he couldn't say any more words. That didn't work so well, Dave was yelling and punching the crap out of the sack to try and hit anything. Karkat slung the bag over his shoulder and slipped his baackpack off onto the bed. Karkat quickly searched for anything in his backpack to pacify the victim. He couldn't let Dave's brother be awake to see this! Karkat would die! Literally. Die. Karkat finally found what he needed. Karkat snatched a needle from the bag and set the sack on Dave's bed. Karkat opened the sack quickly to get it over with. Dave wasn't exactly happy to see Karkat, and attempted to curse him out as well as hit him. Karkat shoved Dave flat to the bed along with the sack to hold him down.

"What are you doing!" Dave yelled.

"Shut up. Don't yell." Karkat panic whispered.

Karkat held down Dave's arms best he could by sitting on them and shoved the needle into Dave's shoulder. He pressed the needle inwards in a panic.

"Shut up, and it'll be okay," Karkat whispered.

"I AM NOT OKAY! YOU'RE SHOVING STUFF IN MY SHOULDER!"

"Shut up!"

"Why does my head hurt? My shoulder's throbbing dude!"

"I said shut up! Please!"

"Ugh i feel dizzy all the sudden! Why are you here?!"

"You really wanna know? Yeah! I'm kidnapping you! Now SHUT! UP!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH YOU CRAZY FLUSHED MANIAC!"

"Shhh! Your Bro's going to wake up!"

"GOOD! I HOPE HE KICKS YOUR BONE BULGE IN SO HARD, YOU SON OF A-"

Dave slowed down. His head fell back to the floor with a thud. Karkat sighed with relief that the drugs took affect. Without a doubt Bro would be awake. Karkat closed the sack and shoved Dave inside it under the bed. Karkat looked around for any decoys. Karkat knew what he had to do and got a pillow or two from the floor to set on the bed and put the sheets over. There. It looks believable in the dark. In the dark it seemed like a thirteen year old under the sheets, yeah. Karkat slipped under the bed with Dave and waited for the worst.

Karkat heard the door creak open. A light didn't come on, thankfully. Karkat watched Bro walk in and look around.

"Dude, was that you yelling?" He whispered.

No response came from the pillow lumps. Bro shrugged and left the room. Karkat waited a few minutes before getting out from under the bed. Karkat opened the bag to see Dave toppled over himself fast asleep. Sweet dreams, douche bag. Karkat thought with a tiny smirk. Karkat tossed his backpack in there. Karkat was simply saving space. Karkat retreated out of the apartment and down the steps to go see Feferi again.

Feferi was sitting on the curb, petting Bec on the head softly. Karkat panted as he came to a stop.

"What took you so long?" Feferi asked tiredly and rubbed her eyes.

"He kept resisting. I got it covered. Just get us back." Karkat ordered.

Feferi nodded and stood up and held onto Bec as Karkat did the same. They were transported back to John's house.

"Thanks..." Karkat began to leave.

"Wait!" Feferi snapped. "Where's my whale?"

Karkat sat the sack down and opened it and then his backpack to retrieve the box and hand it to Feferi. Karkat picked up the sack and continued to walk as Feferi excitedly opened the box. Feferi pulled out a stuffed whale.

"I meant a real one..." Feferi frowned.

Feferi looked up to see Karkat was already inside. Whatever. It's better than being in a boot camp! Feferi latched onto Bec and was taken back to Jade's house.

Meowkara: SO! How was that? XD Karkat kidnaps people heh heh!

Purryrope: That's really mean! I love it. :]

Meowkara: See how my ideas are fun?

Purryrope: I guess. I came up with the stuffed whale hehe!

Meowkara: Yeah. Stuffed whale, woohoo.

Purryrope: Whatever! All that matters is that Dave was kidnapped and is going to be forced into the camp! Hehe sucker.

Meowkara: You realize Terezi is going in too.

Purryrope: :[

Meowkara: Okay guys! See ya! Review or whatever you wanna do. :o)

Purryrope: HEY I WANNA DO THE ENDING SENTENCE!

Meowkara: Too late. *sticks tongue out* :op


	16. I'm Sorry

Meowkara: Alright bros. How do you keep reading this its going so slow...

Purryrope: Yeah it is! Make em go to the camp already! :[

Meowkara: Alright bros! They're going this chapter!

Purryrope: Yey hehe

Meowkara: Oh yeah! Bros, i am not going to be around later this Friday. I am going to hang with my morail.

Purryrope: STAHP BEING SOCIAL.

Meowkara: I gots to do it bros. Before it all ends and blows up in my face.

Purryrope: And here comes the sadstuck...avert your eyes!

Meowkara: :o( *memories*

Purryrope: Okay, Gamzee's having a moment. *pats Gamzee awkwardly as he stands there and looks down at his feet* Just read the story.

(*flashback to reality wee woo wee woo*)

"So you...drugged him." Rose concluded.

"Yes. If i hadn't, Bro would've come in and beaten my face in so hard, i could see out my butt." Karkat explained.

"So, you want him to be at that camp so badly, you're willing to break into his house, kidnap him, drug him, and carry him around saying he's Jade's laundry?" Rose raised a brow.

"Yes. Just please don't say a word." Karkat sighed.

"Why? You gonna drug me too?"

"No! I will if needed, but not according to plan."

"Great...alright, alright. Does that mean you're dragging in Nepeta, Kanaya and Equius too? What about Jade?" Rose interrogated.

"I'm planning on bringing everyone but Feferi since she helped me." Karkat said.

"So...you were going to take me too?" Rose whispered sadly.

"Wait what?"

Rose said nothing and walked back to her room with her chin up. Karkat sighed and stared down at the burlap sack. Karkat kicked it out of boredom. Karkat eventually picked up the sack and dragged it to his room. Karkat hauled the heavy sack in and shoved it next to his futon. Karkat threw a blanket over it to disguise it before falling asleep.

That morning, John woke up to Rose's face right next to his. John jumped back slightly, sensing her there spooked him a little.

"Rose, why are you on the bed?" John asked.

Rose opened her eyes tiredly. "Can you see?"

John shook his head. "No, i can just...tell you're there?"

"John. Be serious with me. Can you see?" Rose asked.

"No! Hold up fingers or something i swear i can't." John stated.

"Then how did you know i was here?" Rose sat up.

"I don't know, physcic maybe? Just...why were you on the same bed as me?" John sat up also.

"All the beds were filled. John, did you like, enhance your sense of touch or something?" Rose asked.

"No..." John scratched his head.

"Maybe you did enhance something. Nobody can just 'feel' somebody's presence without physcially touching them." Rose thought aloud.

"I guess..?" John shrugged.

"No, really. Maybe you have a rough idea of where things are without truly knowing it. Like a subconcious." Rose explained.

"That. sounds. awesome." John smiled.

"Try and walk around all the trolls without stepping on them. Let's test it out." Rose suggested.

John nodded and slowly crept off the bed. He stepped around a few of the trolls, and was coming near Karkat when he stopped in front of the sack, now covered by a blanket.

"What's that?" John pointed.

"Oh, uh..." Rose remembered poor Dave and Karkat's threat. "It's a sack."

"With what? I sense something huge inside it..." John narrowed his eyes.

John began to reach forward but Rose quickly pulled him away. John turned to face Rose. He crossed his arms.

"What was that for?" John snapped.

"It's Jade's personal laundry! You don't wanna see her panties do you?" Rose asked.

"Oh. Wait how'd you know?" John interrogated.

"Uh...Karkat said he's doing laundry for her. It's out of character, i know but he might be flushed for her or something..." Rose lied.

"Oh." John snickered. "Karkat's got a crush..."

Suddenly, the sack shifted. John had his back turned, so he couldn't get a strong sense of it. Rose saw it though. She kept watching as John blabbed about Karkat having a crush on Jade.

"Ugh my head hurts..." Dave grumbled under the sack.

Dave rubbed the side of his head roughly as he sat up slowly. The sack fell off from his head, showing his waist and up completely to anyone who glanced back. Karkat rolled on his side to look back and check on his victim when he heard Dave talk. Karkat sat up abruptly and moved swiftly yet silently for his backpack with a free hand.

"Oh, you're awake." Karkat whispered nervously.

"Huh?" Dave blinked and glanced back tiredly. He was still half awake.

KArkat rumaged through his backpack in a hurry and snatched his drug needle. He stabbed it back into Dave's arm like before. This woke up Dave a bit more. He recoiled at the shot.

"Ow! What the!" Dave yelped.

"Shoosh!" Karkat patted.

Dave smacked Karakt's hand away. "Dude, what happened last night?"

"Attention all idiots. This is a dream. Please go back to sleep." Karkat assured.

"I'm not dreaming." Dave said a little hazily. "You freaking kidnapped me!

"Uh, you should lay down." Karkat changed the subject. "You look a little sleepy."

"I'm...i'm not staying!" Dave swayed dizzily.

"I think you have no choice." Karkat said.

Within moments after Karkat took the needle back, Dave fell on his side once more into a heavy sleep. Karkat sighed.

"Well that stronger dose should last until we arrive at camp." Karkat uttered tiredly.

Karkat shoved Dave back into the sack and tightened the top better this time. He made sure to leave an air hole for his "friend" though. He didn't want Dave to suffocate or anything. Then the whole kidnapping would have gone to waste.

Meanwhile, back at the apartments the sun was just barely up. Bro was just waking up, since his alarm clock was going off. It buzzed loudly and echoed throughout the room. Bro had enough of it, and smashed it with a hand.

After getting up, he decided he better say good bye to Dave before he leaves for work. He walked down the halls and opened Dave's door. Since the shutters were closed and no lights were on, it was still pretty dark inside the room. He looked at what he assumed was Dave under the sheets.

"Hey little man, going to work."

No response came from the lumps. Bro turned on the lights for extra measure. Now it was obvious that Dave wasn't there. Bro walked over and flung off the sheets.

"Where did he go?"

He kept looking around, and started to worry a little. Where'd his little brother go?

Karkat was just pulling his stuff together when the door to the room opened. Dad stood at the doorway waiting for everyone.

"Alright, get your bags and put it in the car before it gets late." Dad said.

Everyone got up slowly and began to make their way towards the door. Rose tapped John's arm and he stood up with her. John easily avoided stepping on any of the remaining sleeping trolls, now having a rough idea of where things were. Karkat, Tavros, Gamzee and Sollux remained in the room still packing up hesitantly. Sollux remembered last night, and all the bullcrap about "Jade's laundry". Sollux stepped over to Karkat and sat beside the sack.

"Thith really ithn't laundry, ith it?"

"Of course it is." Karkat snapped. "What else would it be? A Body?"

Sollux snickered a little. "I wouldn't be thurprithed. Everyone giveth you a hard time, you'd eventually thnap."

"Yeah. Heh about the sack..." Karkat glanced back at Dave. "You gotta keep this a secret, man."

"Thure, who would i tell?" Sollux shrugged.

"Okay so uh, you know how i said i'm sending everyone to that camp?" Karkat asked.

"Yeth. Thtill pithed at you about that." Sollux said.

"Yeah, i meant everyone. I kinda stole somebody so they could come along too..." Karkat mumbled quickly.

"Wait, who?" Sollux was a little shocked.

"Uh..." Karkat cleared his throat and opened the sack a little to show who. Sollux frowned in response as Karkat tightened the bag's strings. Subtle snoring came from the bag, making Tavros and Gamzee glance at them. Karkat smiled nervously at the trolls and hit the bag to make Dave shut up. The snoring stopped thankfully.

"What's in the bag, bro?" Gamzee asked, making his way over.

"It's laundry." Karkat brought up the familiar lie.

"Bro, you have more than one pair of clothes?" Gamzee asked bewildered.

"Uh, yeah! I have my standards." Karkat scoffed.

Dad was still waiting at the door. "Guys, get your stuff and go already."

Karkat flinched. Dangit! He hoped Dad didn't hear the whole stealing Dave thing. Karkat snatched his backpack and the burlap sack and started to make his way towards the door. The three other trolls grabbed their things and followed out the door.

Eventually, all the trolls were packed in the car. Rose was coming up the driveway with Nepeta and Equius. John stood by Rose.

"So, i'm gonna miss you." John said.

"No, you're not." Rose replied solemnly.

"Yeah i am! We've been through so much," John assured.

"You're not going to miss me." Rose said calmly.

"Why not?" John got impatient.

"Because i'm coming with you, that's why." Rose said with a tiny smile.

"Really? How will you get in?" John asked.

"I've caught onto Karkat...all the trolls coming along? He's filled out everybody's paperwork. I don't wanna be shoved in a sack too, so i'm just hiding in the back with the luggage." Rose explained.

"Wait, you said 'shoved in a sack TOO.'" John said. "Who else is in a sack?"

Rose remembered the threat Karkat gave. She wanted to stay at that lousy camp with John. She wanted to be there for him and Dave since things were not going smoothly for them. She needed to correct herself.

"Oh! I seemed to have tripped over my words, John. I apologize for scaring you." Rose said.

"Oh, okay." John laughed a little. "I thought you were gonna say Dave got shoved into a sack or something. That would be ridiculous though."

"Yes, completely." Rose said nervously.

John made his way towards the van. The trunk was opened and everyone was organizing their bags. Karkat put only his sack inside. He kept his backpack with him. Karkat made sure other bags were blocking his. Especially Kanaya's footlocker. It lay in front of the sack protectively as The softer bags sat around it.

"Hey, can we come too?" Nepeta asked.

"I believe i would need to come with Nepeta, she needs a guide." Equius mentioned.

Karkat stopped reenforcing to turn to them. He nodded. Nepeta squealed and hugged Karkat in thanks, but Karkat stubbornly shoved her off. Nepeta got over it and piled into the car with Equius. John gently pushed Rose into the back with the bags and shut the tailgate.

John got in the passenger's seat next to Dad and buckeled his seat belt. All the trolls were now confused, seeing John was able to dodge most of his obstacles. John said nothing about being able to see, and it was obvious he couldn't. John still needed help dodging a few things. John tripped down the stairs that morning twice, not to mention poured milk on the counter instead of in the bowl of lucky charms.

"Do you think he's able to see?" Aradia whispered to Equius.

"I do not think so, he is still quite clumsy. Perhaps he's just had a lucky guess of where things are." Equius hypothesized.

"Good point. Yet, i still think something's helping him. An outside force?" Aradia pondered.

"Yes, that is true. Perhaps he can simply hear or feel better. When one loses a sense, another is enhanced." Equius said.

"Maybe that's it." Aradia said.

"What's what?" Equius asked curiously.

"Maybe John has another sense. Like, how Terezi can sniff and taste colors and what not? Maybe John can sense something new." Aradia pondered.

"Purrhaps!" Nepeta squeaked in. "Purrhaps John is able to sense physical things, like items and people."

"Wow." Equius frowned. "Nepeta, that's a really good idea."

Karkat was listening to the whole conversation, bored already of sitting in the car before it even moved. Dad got in his seat and put his keys in the ignition to activate the car. He glanced back at the trolls.

"All ready and packed? Any forgotten things?" Dad asked.

Nobody said a thing. Dad nodded and backed the car up out of the driveway, glacning back at his destroyed porch which accompanied Roxy's car.

"I will have to get her home later..." Dad mumbled.

Karkat heard shifting in the trunk. Karkat glanced back to see Rose trying to hold onto the car and keep herself down. She was struggling quite a bit with all the luggage betraying her and falling on her feet and hands.

"What are you looking at?" Rose whispered.

"Nothing." Karkat snapped and turned back around.

Rose sat with her back to Karkat. She faced the burlap sack and sighed. The long drive ahead of Rose unfolded as she stared at the sack. It shifted slightly and fell on its' side. Dave must be turning in his sleep. Hopefully sleep...what if he just woke up in the middle of the ride? What would the trolls do? What would Dad do? Oh that would end badly for everyone including Rose. She could most likely get blamed for Dave's awakening and she would be in serious trouble with that mutant.

Subtle snoring came from the sack once again. It got louder by the second, which made Rose a little nervous. Karkat glanced back and bit his bottom lip nervously. He motioned for Rose to smack Dave to make him shut up. Rose hesitantly patted Dave, making his snoring get a little quieter.

Karkat sighed with relief and turned his back to Rose and the sack. Rose was so gonna kick butt when she got the chance. Once at the camp, Rose could use training excersises to beat the snot out of Karkat. Rotten little Cancer...Rose thought.

The sack, once on its side, was now slowly sitting up. Rose immediately noticed and hoped Dave wasn't going to wake up and flip his crap with everyone in the car. Rose continued to watch as Dave moved the sack and wriggled around and tried to stabalize himself. Right when he was able to lay against the back of the car, Dad took a sharp turn and Dave got flung across to land on top of Rose. She shrieked and covered her mouth immeddiately. Karkat looked back to shoot her a warning glance but noticed the situation.

"What are you doing?" Karkat whisper yelled.

"Dave has seemed to have landed on top of me, obviously." Rose whispered back. "I assume he's awake."

"Already?" Karkat whined. "I'm gonna run out of delays for that douchebag before we even get to the camp!"

"It's not my problem," Rose uttered.

Karkat got his backpack and opened it quickly. He got out a roll of ducktape and handed it to Rose.

"Put this on his mouth, i can't waste any more of that sedation junk. Just keep him quiet. If all fails, i'll put that idiot to rest." Karkat said.

Rose took the tape and opened the sack hurriedly.

"Oh it's you...good!" Dave said with relief. "Okay you gotta get me out of this sack it smells like Karkat in here!" Dave spat.

"I'm so sorry..." Rose winced. "I haven no choice,"

"Wait what are you talking about?"

She ripped off a piece of tape and stuck it on Dave's mouth hesitantly. Rose then wrapped his fists and legs in the tape also before shutting the bag. Rose gently set the sack down next to her. Rose pat Dave on the head softly as if it would comfort him.

The car came to a holt, making Rose look out the window. Dang.

Outside was a huge building. No, multiple buildings. Big murky green and grey buildings surrounded by barbed wire, cameras and a few dogs. A wired gate was open, and a few kids were walking in slowly. A sergeant kicked the last gangly one in, making him stumble.

Rose said nothing. She should've taken Karkat's threat instead of this place. It looked worse than hell.

Meowkara: Heh sorry i had to put in some duck tape.

Purryrope: John told me duck tape fixes everything. Is that true?"

Meowkara: Does it fix me being sober?

Purryrope: We'll have to test that.

Meowkara: Sure, i'm not gonna have my life at stake. Why not try multiple things to fix me?

Purryrope: Ooh, what if red feels helped?

Meowkara: I don't know, bro. Who would like me?

Purryrope: *silence*

Meowkara: ANYWAYS BROS! See ya later.


	17. We're here!

Meowkara: okay guys. Here's the deal.

Purryrope: :?

Meowkara: you all know I am being shipped away to a camp for a week correct?

Purryrope: you are? :?

Meowkara: anyways bros. this was an unexpected weekend. On Friday apparently I was sleeping over at my morail's instead of a hang out session. We had so much faygo. We were hyper the whole time. and then apparently I was going to the lake for the rest of the weekend, away from wifi and such. Monsay i'll be packing and crap. And on tuesday i will be going to a camp for four days. anyways guys, this will be the only chapter for like: a week. So that means so adventure updates until Saturday.

Purryrope: we're not dead! Hehe! We've just got our plates full! I would update it by myself, but we promised to compromise together.

Meowkara: yeah. And my tiny human texting device isn't allowed at camp. Reception wouldn't work anyways. :o) bye for now bros! honk!

Dad parked the car at the corner of the road and looked back at everyone.

"Alright. Here we are." Dad sighed.

Everyone got out of the car and made their way to the trunk. Rose quickly snatched Dave and scrambled into the backseat before the tailgate was opened.

The tailgate opened and everyone slowly grabbed their things. Karkat was left alone to look around for his sack of Dave.

"Rose where's you put him?" Karkat asked annoyed.

Rose poked her head up for Karkat to see.

"Oh. Thanks for hiding him. Hand the sack over." Karkat ordered.

"No." Rose opened the sack.

"What are you doing? He's awake! He'll flip!" Karkat hissed.

"That's the plan." Rose reached in the bag and pulled Dave out so he could sit by Rose. Dave shot Karkat and Rose menacing glances.

"Dave don't be pissed off at me, I'm releasing you," Rose explained.

Dave tried to talk but muffles came instead since his mouth was duck taped. Rose ripped it off.

"Thank you." Dave said bitterly. "You are so dead." He glared at Karkat.

"Not with those binds," Karkat said, feeling smart.

"Arranged." Rose ripped the rest of the restraints off of Dave. He climed over the seat. Obviously intimidated, Karkat booked it. He ran out of sight as Dave ran out to go beat the crap out of him. Rose smiled in accomplishment.

Rose stepped out of the car to see John dragging behind with his luggage. Rose grabbed her duffle bag and caught up with him.

"Hey Rose." John gave a small smile.

"Hello." Rose smiled back. "So, are you anxious at all? Can you see the camp very clearly, I mean."

"I can tell how big it is, and how may buildings there are. I just cannot see its colors." John explained. "So not really. Is it bad?"

"Oh it looks..." Rose paused as she looked at the disgusting atmosphere. The buildings were worn down and there were sharp wired fences that were rusty and grimy. A dozen cameras lined every corner of the camp.

"What?" John asked curiously.

"It's lovely," Rose lied for the sake of her friend.

The two were last to get checked into the camp. Now everybody stood in a single line to await their training. John was set in between Aradia and Tavros.

"Where is Karkat?" John asked.

"He seemed to be chased around by somebody." Aradia frowned. "I hope he will be alright."

"It's uh, not pretty..." Tavros stammered. "I think he was ch-chasing uh, Dave."

John froze. Dave? What was he doing here? John grimaced. Karkat you sly piece of crap. John's thoughts were put on hold when he sensed a large form dragging Karkat and Dave. He knew the difference between each troll and human now.

"You two will surely get disciplinary acts later." The general stormed.

"Get your hands off me, idiot!" Karkat swatted at the general with no avail.

The general dumped Karkat by one end of the line and Dave at another. He now stood at front and center.

"Alright! Today we will be doing basic training exercise." The general began.

"Today we will be doing basic exercise." Sollux mimicked in a whiny tone.

"We will do push ups. Get down!" The general commanded, ignoring the boy.

Everyone slowly crept down onto the floor. John was standing around aimlessly with a stupid smile on his face. The general got impatient.

"NOW!" He yelled.

John panicked and immediately fell onto the floor out of fear. The general nodded.

"GO FIFTY PUSH UPS NOW!" He demanded furiously.

Everyone began to shakily do push ups. The general walked by the lines of them counting their heads and making sure they were doing the work. He reached the end of the line.

"WHERE'S PRIVATE LEJION?" The general asked sternly.

"Tackle...pounce!" Nepeta squealed.

Nepeta landed on the general's shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck playfully. The general fell to the floor with a thud.

"Hehe!" Nepeta giggled.

"ONE HUNDRED FIFTY PUSH UPS FOR EVERYONE!"

The general threw Nepeta off harshly onto the floor, making her squeak with surprise. Equius helped tug Nepeta back into line. She smiled sweetly as a thank you. It disappeared when the general spoke again.

"DON'T DAWDLE! START PUSHING!" The man hollered.

Everyone quickly began doing push ups. Nepeta quickly did little half push ups. The general kicked her front arms making her fall with a shriek.

"More muscle! Pump those arms up and down all the way!" The general screamed in the girl's ear.

Nepeta got up again slowly with a tear. Equius helped Nepeta up firmly and took off her hat. Equius brushed her short hair behind her ears an out of her eyes before slipping the hat back on. Nepeta smiled weakly and continued.

After hours of breath taking and muscle straining training, the sun was finally down. Everyone was told to walk to the cafeteria for dinner.

"Ah, dinner time. Finally." John smiled.

John sat at the table with his tray in between Dave and Karkat. Dave was completely ignoring Karkat. Karkat was ignoring Dave back.

"Heh heh..." John scratched the back of his head nervously. "So, tuna and beans right? Good stuff."

"I dont like beans, but tuna is good." Dave nodded. "It's a lot better at HOME instead of a BOOT CAMP."

"It's alright, man. I bet it's great," John ate a fork full and made a sour revolted face. He swallowed it shakily and laughed nervously.

"Yeah. I bet it is good." Dave said with a tiny smile.

"Yeah, try some." John nodded.

"Karkat should try some too." Dave suggested.

"Yeah, come on Karkat. Have some tuna." John grinned.

"It's fresh from the can!" Dave flung a spoonful of tuna at Karkat. It landed in his bangs. Tuna juice trickled down his nose. Karkat got a spoonful of tuna and plopped it in his mouth.

"It is pretty tasty, Dave." Karkat said raising his brows. "Here, it goes great with some milk."

Karkat frowned and grabbed his tray and smushed the tuna remains on Dave's hair. He tugged at the collar of Dave's shirt and dumped ice cold milk down the shirt. Karkat took his milk carton and walked to another table.

"Karkat, that joker! You know him..." John avoided eye contact.

Dave said nothing. He got a spoon, scooped some of the runny, wet beans from the tray and got it into catapult position. He flung it at the back of Karkat's head and got a direct hit.

"Now it's on." Karkat said without glancing back.


	18. RELEASE THE STRIDER!

Meowkara: get ready for some fighting!

Purryrope: what's with you and fights?

meowkara: :o) honk!

purryrope: that doesn't explain anything, but okay. Read on guys.

Karkat turned around to face Dave and John.

"You wanna ride that train?"

Dave stood up from his seat. "Why not? You've already dragged me onto this one."

"Don't feel special. You're not the only one getting thrown in a sack and dragged here."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me."

"You're going to take Jade?"

"Obviously. You're so stupid and slow. Just like John."

"Alright." Dave said. "You can throw me in a sack, you can drug me, you can duck tape my mouth. But nobody screws with my friends."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"This!"

Dave launched himself at Karkat. They began pushing punching and kicking and yelling. Everyone took notice and chanted them on. People started throwing food to encourage the chaos.

John got under the table. He sensed things flinging everywhere and he could barely hear himself think. John felt somebody sitting next to him.

"Rose?"

"Yes." Rose nodded.

"Why is everyone fighting?"

"I have no real clue to why everyone is so violent. The food tastes horrible on a second note though." Rose frowned.

"I ate so much of it. I saw Sollux shoving in tons too. Eridan didn't eat a thing. Most likely because he wouldn't eat his own kind. Only Dave and Karkat seemed to use the food for something besides eating." John thought aloud.

"Yes. I worry about this food. I just feel like its not quite right." Rose said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Tuna shouldn't taste like rotted chemical residue." John said sourly.

"I see what you mean. Kanaya and I stopped eating it, assuming it was bad for our health." Rose mentioned calmly.

"Well I need food...it's just gross." John sighed and looked down at his tray he retreated with. He picked up a spoonful and shoved it in his mouth making another revolted face.

"Your choice I assume." Rose sighed.

Racket continued from outside the lunch table. Food was flung, people were punched, cookies were lost. Karkat and Dave were still hitting each other hard. They were shoving the food in eachother's faces and punching each other's guts as well as faces. Dave dragged Karkat down the long wood table by the back of his head and let him get food mouth fills of that he came across.

Tavros was scurrying down the isle trying to escape when Vriska gripped the boy by the horns and threw him sliding down the worn down wooden table. Food stuck to the poor troll's face as he slid down. The table ended and Tavros fell off and on his head making him groan.

Vriska cackled as a random juvenile ran up behind and threw a good fist into her back. Vriska turned and began to bang the boy back ad forth between the wall and her fist.

Eridan and Sollux were behind tables throwing tuna at each other. Aradia sided with Sollux as well as Terezi and Feferi. Eridan was alone as being hammered with tuna. Eridan shrieked and the nasty food landed in his mouth.

Nepeta and Equius were crawling on the floor avoiding food being thrown. Gamzee was having a good old time standing in the middle of the small cafeteria on top of a table throwing beans at everyone. Kanaya had retreated awhile ago, not wanting to soil her precious red skirt.

"It's chaos out there." Rose whispered.

Suddenly, the crusty old cafeteria doors slammed open. A couple sergeants stopped in and blew their whistles. Everyone stopped and glared at the sergeants.

"YOU LISTEN HERE! YOU ALL WILL STAY AND CLEAN THIS CAFETERIA SPOT LESS BEFORE YOU GO TO BED! BE IN BED BEFORE TWENTY TOO HUNDRED OR WE WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES! The female bulky sergeant screamed.

Everyone was intimidated enough to start picking up food. Rose and John remained under the table out of fear as everyone slowly cleaned the cafeteria space. The muscled female sergeant didn't cease to exist in the room with her gangly blonde boy assistant.

"AND IF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT BEING HUNGRY, YOU CAN EAT WHAT YOU THREW!" The female screeched.

She and the smaller man left the room strictly. The kids began to murmur as they cleaned.

"Way to go, you caused more work for me." Karkat hassled.

"Me? I would've been at home by now! With Bro! He's probably worried sick about me!" Dave retorted.

"Yeah right! Just eat what's left on your plate, whiny little baby." Karkat spat back.

Dave turned his back to Karkat and kept picking up the thrown food. He was throwing the bits away when he glanced at his tray. It caught plenty of food. Nah that's gross. Dave threw the white plastic trey into the trash bin as well.

Tavros was still on the floor covered in left overs. Vriska sighed and picked Tavros up and sat him on the table. She began to brush off all the good stuck to his hair, horns and clothes.

"This is pathetic, you know?" Vriska said tiredly.

"Sorry," Tavros squeaked.

Vriska smiled a little and kept cleaning Tavros off.

Vriska glanced back and saw that Terezi was licking Sollux off. Gross. Aradia was giggling a little at how uncomfortable Sollux looked. Terezi cackled and kept cleaning. Terezi finished cleaning Sollux and began to lick the tables. Sollux and Aradia somehow found this romantic and began their make out session.

Nepeta was playfully flicking the food into the trash bin as Equius had his back turned to her as he cleaned. Eridan snuck up behind Nepeta and watched her clean like a stalker. Nepeta's tail flickered and she turned to notice her admirer.

"Hey! Wanna help me clean this table?" Nepeta invited.

"Sure. Not like I care or anything..." Eridan said resentfully.

Gamzee and some short haired red headed girl wearing a black tank top, dog tags and purple border shorts were simpy fooling shroud. Gamzee was sitting in the trash can as the girl pushed it around. The trash can had wheels so it was easy. Everyone tossed food into the traveling trash bin as it passed.

The tables were almost as good as before. A few stains, yes but what's the difference? Everyone began to leave the cafeteria grudgingly after a long cleaning. John and Rose slipped from underneath the table to walk back with everyone.

"That was a bit too easy, don't you think?" John asked curiously. "All the sudden they just...started cleaning. Without hesitation."

"I see what you are pointing out," Rose agreed. "Perhaps these children have something being used against them to scare them into working?"

"These are juveniles," John said. "Nothing scares them. This is stumping me," John admitted.

"Yes. Maybe it's just me but..." Rose hesitated. "No that's illogical,"

"What?" John cocked is head in interest.

"I will tell you tomorrow. I need to research my ideas with Kanaya and gather appropriate data to check this." Rose concluded.

"Wait what is it?" John asked.

Rose sped walked ahead, leaving John in the dust. He was really abandoned curiosity and anxiety more than dust.

John walked to his cabin and opened the door. His cabin had Karkat, Sollux, Aradia, Vriska, Eridan, and...Feferi and Bec? What's she and that dog doing here?

"Uh hey Feferi?" John asked more than stated.

"Hello! Glub glub!" Feferi giggled.

"I thought you weren't in the car..." John was confused now.

"Bec brought me! I'm only here to drop off something for Karkat though." Feferi pointed to a large pink sparkly duffle bag beside her.

"Oh. What is it?" John asked.

"Karkat said don't show anyone! It's a surprise hehe!" Feferi smiled.

John shrugged in response. Whatever. Karkat walked over and glared at the gay duffle.

"How did she fit in that?" Karkat whispered urgently.

"She went right to sleepy bye once I gave her that stuff you lent me! Resistance is few when you're asleep," Feferi nodded.

"Okay. Go home now," Karkat said.

Feferi nodded and latched onto Bec and was gone in a flash. Karkat picked up the bag and walked this bunk. John couldn't help but spy.

John watched from the top of his bunk which was across from Karkat's. Karkat sat on the bottom bunk and unzipped the bag. John focused his senses. He could sense some large mass in the bag. It was alive...it was familiar all too familiar...John gasped. It was Jade!

John continued to focus. Karkat put Jade on the top bunk with the duffle and the lay down on his own bed.

John was about to go down and protest when he felt his phone vibrate. Oh yeah. Packed that. John checked the phone anyways.

(MESSAGE FROM TENTACLE THERAPIST [TT] )

TT: John? Do you have your phone with you?

EB: yeah. Karkat has Jade! In a bag! Feferi stole her!

TT: oh boy. Just like Dave.

EB: WHAT?!

TT: Karkat brought Jade and Dave so they could train and suffer also. He planned all of this. He planned to drag all the trolls into this camp since he couldn't get rid of his sign up sheet.

EB: o. o

TT: anyways. I pestered you because its urgent matters.

TT: that obedience mystery you brought up? I have a hypothesis.

EB: what the suspense is killing me!

TT: I brought back a few samples of the cafeteria food. Kanaya and I were able to examine it thoroughly. Kanaya brings microscopes for some strange reason. Anyhow, we found substances that contain Unidentifiable chemicals.

EB: so? It's canned tuna. It is loaded with junk.

TT: yes. But these are special. Kanaya assumes these influence the partakers' actions. Specifically on this main note:

TT: as long as the specimen has digested these mixtures, they have the urge to do whatever they are told. They get no choice once the urge is strong enough. They automatically obey.

EB: why would that be in our food? If that was true.

TT: boot camps are designed to make children obey and learn. Perhaps the camp wants it the easy way.

EB: this is demented. Evidence please.

TT: you saw it with your own eyes. Those juvenile children obeyed that one task. Perhaps it has already began to latch and grow on them.

EB: we didn't do anything. Neither did Gamzee.

TT: yes. Because it isn't strong in us yet. I am saying that it is a continuous growing thing. These kids won't so everything their told YET.

EB: this is way bad.

TT: defiantly. We all ate it.

EB: man. Did you see Sollux and Terezi chugging that stuff? I'm a bit worried now.

TT: just avoid it John. I am informing my cabin of it now. Tell the others in your cabin. Tell Jade it too. She hasn't had a bite of it yet. You could save her.

EB: alright! Bye!

Ectobiologist [EB] ceased chatting with Tentacle Therapist [TT].

John slipped his phone in his pocket and looked across to see Jade fast asleep on her bunk.

"I better tell the crowd now," John uttered.

John slipped off his bed and walked to the center of the wooden creaky cabin floors. He cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. They all turned and took notice of John.

"I have a bit of a news flash for you guys," John began.

Meowkara: SUSPENSE!

Purryrope: hehe! Don't you like my plot twist? ALL MUST OBEY!

Meowkara: kinda cliff hanger-y bro.

Purryrope: I love it.

Meowkara: yeah it's way cool. This is the last chapter for a WEEK. Keep reading bros! :o) honk!


	19. Sollux? What Are You Doing?

Meowkara: you guys were so good to review when I was gone at camp! It was so cool by the way. Miracles and sweaty bros everywhere! It was awesome. I loved it. :o)

Purryrope: you should have seen the pictures! Gamzee's hair was so crazy! Hehe!

Meowkara: Terezi. That was my normal hair.

Purryrope: ...

Purryrope: ugh this chapter is so long!

Meowkara: bro it's gotta be. This one's a bit of a climax.

Purryrope: I know. Hehe! Sollux is so stupid in this chapter!

Meowkara: it's not the bro's fault. Come on now.

Purryrope: I know he's just so foolish!

Meowkara: enough spoilers. Read bros read! :o)

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Terezi cackled.

"Alright, fine. But when you're being told to do unbelievable crap and you do it without control, I won't say I told you so." John snapped back.

"So...we have to starve for the whole time we're here or what?" Vriska crossed her arms fussily.

"Rose and I are working on that..." John said half confidently.

"Thith ith bull, I'm not believing thith." Sollux refused.

"I don't care if you do! I'm just saying so! Why? Because maybe I'm nice and informative." John said.

"Nice guys finish last." Karkat said sourly.

"Then I guess I'm dead last." John replied.

Everyone slowly returned to their beds as John stood there awkwardly. He remembered Jade. He must wake her and explain everything. John made his way to Jade's bed.

John climbed Jade's bunk latter, sat on the edge of the hard bed and looked at her as she slept soundly. John ruined the ultimate silence by making inanimate sounds.

"Psst!" John hissed through his teeth. "Jade! Wake up!"

Jade opened her eyes and sat up. She jumped a little when she saw John.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"You're not in your room. I'll explain that later but I have to warn you about the hand outs here."

"Where? What? I am confused." Jade shook her head.

"Listen. Don't eat or drink anything you're given here. It's practically toxic." John urged.

"What am I supposed to eat?" Jade frowned in dismay.

"Rose is working on it. And you were brought here to this boot camp. All the trolls, Dave, Rose and I are here too." John explained.

"Why are we here?" Jade asked curiously.

"Because Karkat's being a whiny baby and forced us here." John concluded.

"Oh my." Jade said sadly.

"Alright. You may sleep again. I won't annoy you anymore," John said with a small smile.

"You're not a bother, John!" Jade giggled. "Good night,"

"Night," John climbed down the latter.

John felt around for his bed blindly as he walked around. His legs hit something hard, making him fall forward. Luckily he landed on his bed. Unfortunately the bed was rock hard and it felt like wood and it winded John.

"Oof.." John humphed.

John sat up and moved the rest of the way onto the bed before pulling the thin sheet over himself. He set his head down to find no pillow. John took his bag set by the bed and used that as a pillow instead. Its comfy as a real pillow. John lied to himself.

The sun rose that morning, and it was long before the sirens would sound to wake the campers. Despite the early time, it was never too early for a good argument between Eridan Vriska and Sollux. They were bickering about something useless as usual.

Sollux stormed out of the cabin after Eridan's last straw pulling comment and let his stress simmer down with nobody around. He sighed loudly as he looked at the dead yellowing grass around him. That peace didn't last long. Vriska dragged Eridan outside with her to annoy Sollux some more.

"Hey two face," Vriska began with a smirk.

"Are you theriothly (seriously) picking another fight?" Sollux retorted.

"It can't get any worse than this! Might as well continue," Vriska said edgily.

"Don't make me kick your butt again." Sollux threatened.

"Oh sit down before you hurt yourself." Eridan snapped.

Sollux immediately sat down on the floor like a dog. Eridan and Vriska glared and raised their brows.

"W-What are you doing?" Eridan asked.

"What am I DOING?" Sollux repeated bewildered.

"I don't think John was kidding last night!" Eridan said shocked.

Vriska snickered a little and elbowed Eridan playfully. He looked back and smirked back. They both knew Sollux had no choice anymore. He had to do whatever he was told now no matter what. Vriska whispered something in the sea dweller's ear and they both cackled some more.

Vriska and Eridan stood over Sollux as he sat in the awkward position.

"Pleathe don't tell me John wath telling the truth." Sollux uttered.

Eridan and Vriska laughed some more. Sollux was sick of the teasing.

"Shut up, thith ithn't cool at all! Jutht tell me to thtand up already." Sollux snarled.

"No. Stop insulting us." Vriska ordered.

Sollux shut his mouth and simply gave the two the evil eye. Eridan whispered something in Vriska's ear, making her nod eagerly and grin. They both looked back at Sollux and stared down at him.

"Oh no." Sollux whined.

"Oh yes." Vriska scoffed.

"Roll over." Eridan laughed.

"Why would I do that!" Sollux rolled around on the floor on his back uncontrollably. "And there it is."

"Heh lets make him do more humiliating tricks." Vriska said eagerly.

"Yeah, like a w-woof beast or something!" Eridan scoffed.

"You just gave me a hilarious idea." Vriska gasped with a wide evil grin.

"W-What?" Eridan asked.

"Watch." Vriska winked.

Sollux was currently on his back from the rolling with his hands propped up in begging position. Vriska bent down to Sollux's eye level and smiled. Sollux spat in her face in response. Vriska wiped it off. It didn't seem to deter her.

"You do everything your told now, correct?" Vriska asked.

"Obviouthly," Sollux answered bitterly.

"Heh heh..." Vriska paused. "I order you to think you are a woof beast whenever I snap my fingers."

"I. HATE. YOU." Sollux hissed.

"What was that?" Vriska said in a baby tone as she snapped her fingers.

John woke to clatter and laughing outside. John sat up and rubbed his eyes which was no use since his eyes wouldn't work anyways.

"Ugh...Jade do you hear that?" John asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, I've been up for awhile listening." Jade said.

"Wow. Who's out there? They're too far for me to sense," John said.

"Seems like Vriska Eridan and Sollux are fighting." Jade peered out the window. "What the heck is Sollux doing?"

"What's he doing now?" John sighed getting up.

"He's...rolling around on the floor and sticking his tongue out." Jade said sounding confused.

"I better help," John said.

John got out of bed and walked to the door. He opened the door and tried to sense what was going on. Jade was correct, Sollux was rolling in the dirt.

John stepped away from the creaky cabin door and shut it loudly to get the trolls' attention. It worked. Sollux paused in the middle of rubbing his head on Vriska's pant leg.

"What is Sollux doing?" John asked.

"I thought you w-were blind," Eridan said pointing at John's eyes.

"I've got my ways. How'd you get Sollux to do whatever that is?" John asked.

"You were right about everyone being forcefully obedient. Since Sollux was teasing sea dweller and eating all the infected tuna to annoy him, the effects came a lot sooner. I ordered him to think he was a woof beast whenever I snapped my fingers." Vriska said with a snicker and snort.

"Sollux start acting like yourself again." John said.

Sollux was chasing his imaginary tail and stopped suddenly and landed on his butt clumsily. He stood up abruptly and punched Eridan in the gut making him whimper.

"That'th what happenth when you tell me what to do." Sollux said.

The morning siren went off to wake everybody up. Sollux crossed his arms fussily and glared at Vriska and Eridan angrily.

"Come on, lets all just get ready for another day." John sighed.

The four walked inside and got ready for the day as everyone did the same.

John slipped on what he was instructed to wear; a black shirt, black boots that came to his shins and camouflage camp pants. Everyone was supposed to wear the uniform.

John made his way out of the cabin. He noticed a small shack down the trail. He'd tell the guys about it and check it out later. Breakfast was first thing of the day. Hopefully everyone would head John and Rose's words and not eat.

The cafeteria was packed. Everyone was eating tinted yellow runny eggs and leftover beans from last night. John sighed in defeat and sat by Rose Dave and Jade.

"Do you see this? Nobody listened," John complained.

"I didn't expect anything more. Us human beings are quite stubborn. It seems I have scared Tavros into not eating any though." Rose nods.

"What's this all about?" Dave asked eating a few eggs quickly.

"The food seems to be quite infected with substances that maintain the order of making everyone uncontrollably obey without any choice." Rose said.

Dave put his fork down and grimaced as a response. Jade simply drank her water quietly.

"Jade I have no real idea if the water is just as bad." Rose said.

Jade silently spit the water back into the bottle. Dave smirked a little. Kanaya and a few other trolls were making their way down the isle with their trays.

"Hello Kanaya." Rose called. "Come sit down with us,"

Kanaya stopped by Rose. "Of course,"

Kanaya sat down by Rose as a few others sat across. Sollux, Aradia, Equius, Nepeta and Terezi sat down at the table in that order across from the kids and Kanaya.

"The food's gonna possess me!" Terezi cackled and shook the food around on the plate.

"Be quiet and we won't have a problem." John said bitterly.

Terezi shrugged it off and began to talk to Dave. John turned his back to Terezi and looked at Sollux as he stared at the table. Aradia was watching him with concern.

"Dude what's wrong?" John asked.

"I hate to admit it, but you were right." Sollux mumbled.

"So you believe me now?" John smiled a little.

"It wath really rubbed in my face thith morning in short terms. You thaw it didn't you?" Sollux asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah. No offense but it was hilarious." John giggled a little.

"Shut up ith not funny at all!" Sollux raged suddenly.

"Sollux, he meant no harm." Aradia soothed.

"Sorry man! Just cool down from that random mood swing dude." John said.

"Ugh it'th jutht fruthrating. Vrithka hath complete control over me now." Sollux said miserably.

"Just don't tempt her." John shrugged.

The same bulky muscled female sergeant from before stepped in the center of the room. Her crazy curly black hair was wound back in a bun as her short bangs rebelled and hung out in strands.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT OF THE CAFETERIA AND DOWN TO THE FIELD FOR MORE TRAINING!" The sergeant yelled.

Everyone immediately got up and walked out of the cafeteria, abandoning their mostly empty trays. John walked with Jade now, since Rose and Dave were occupied with Terezi and Kanaya.

"Eat at all?" John asked.

"Nope!" Jade said confidently.

"Alright good. I bet Rose's got a plan for us by now." John said with a smile.

"Is training hard?" Jade changed the subject as they approached the musty field.

"A bit. It's no walk in the park despite the look of it." John said.

"Oh. I'll surely try!" Jade said triumphantly.

The two made it to the dying field and watched as the sergeant barked orders in the kids' ears. A small emo boy with long messy black hair and an old dodgers baseball cap winced as the mean female sergeant screeched in his ear. The woman snatched the kid's hat and threw it on the ground furiously. She walked off and the small boy put his hat back on stubbornly and walked off.

"Poor kid." Jade frowned.

"We're getting the treatment next. Just be quiet and lay low I guess." John sighed.

Jade and John caught up with Rose, Kanaya, Karkat, Sollux, Terezi and Dave at the entry. They were all either bickering or chatting profusely.

"Hey guys," Jade and John said in unison.

Karkat and Sollux were bickering with Dave when they turned and noticed. Kanaya, Rose and Terezi were chatting and noticed their presence also.

"Oh, hello John and Jade." Rose greeted politely.

"What are THOSE two doing here?" Karkat uttered angrily to Sollux.

"Like I should know." Sollux said back.

Jade cleared her throat. "So how's life-"

"GET YOUR LOUD SORRY BUTTS ONTO THIS FIELD RIGHT NOW!" The sergeant screeched.

Terezi and Sollux immediately walked in. Karkat took his own sweet time as Kanaya and Rose did the same. Dave Jade and John slowly sulked onto the field.

"GET IN A LINE OF FIVE! I WANT A FIVE BY TEN LINE PEOPLE!" The female hollered loudly.

Everyone did so within minutes of scrambling. The sergeant blew her whistle to signal she was to be paid attention to.

"Good." The sergeant said calmly. This was the first sentence she had never screamed.

"I'm sergeant Vargas! Today I want sit ups, push ups, and running laps. Fifty of each and in that order together. If you're done doing one activity do the next!" Sergeant Vargas yelled.

Everyone began to do their sit ups. John, Rose, Jade, Dave and Vriska were all in a row doing them tiredly.

"This is so lame!" Vriska moaned. "At least I have a choice whether or not to do these. I just do it because I don't want to be screamed at." Vriska complained.

"Choice? Who doesn't have a choice?" Jade asked naively.

"Sollux Craptor over there lost his this morning. He's obedient now. It's hilarious you should've seen him!" Vriska mused.

"Oh. That's too bad," Jade said sadly.

"It seems nobody wants to listen to our headings." Rose said disappointed.

"I believe it now. Sollux would NEVER do what he did this morning." Vriska said.

"What did he do?" Dave said getting curious.

"Heh that stupid fish lover isn't half bad. He and I made Sollux think he was a woof beast. John spoiled it though," Vriska glared at John angrily.

"Sorry. I felt bad for the little guy." John scoffed.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Sollux bellowed from the next row behind them.

"Shut up Craptor!" Vriska yelled back.

"NO CHATTER!" Sergeant Vargas ordered.

Vriska stopped talking. She just smirked a little and kept doing her sit ups.

"Anyways.." Rose changed the subject. "I think we should avoid the entire camp instead of just their unique gourmet."

"How would we get out?" John asked.

"I've seen gates with code pads. We could possibly find a computer that holds the key codes to open them." Rose said.

"Hey I saw a shack by the cabin. Lets try that out. Perhaps it will help us with that?" John suggested.

"That's so smart, John!" Jade complimented. "Let's search for the computers or whatever during lunch!"

"Good plan Jade. We can kill two birds with one stone. No food and we get our ticket out before we starve," Rose said smoothly.

"What if we don't find these stupid codes? Then what?" Dave asked doubtfully.

"Perhaps we may blow up things. I know a few of us will except that." Rose said.

"Hmm. Blowing things up as a plan B. I like it." Dave agreed.

"Let's just not get in over our heads," Rose warned.

"We already are." Jade sighed.

Meowkara: SUSPENSE!

Purryrope: hehe I love woof beasts.

Meowkara: obviously of you're making Sollux act like one.

Purryrope: HEHE!

Meowkara: alright bros comment some more if you want. Bye!

Purryrope: TEHEHEHE! *still cackling*

Meowkara: honk! :o)


	20. The Cuties Are Always Dangerous

Meowkara: -_- hmph.

Purryrope: Woah Gamzee, you're angry? What happened o. o

Meowkara: -_- I wanted to go to an anime con.

Purryrope: It didn't happen, did it?

Meowkara: My lusus is being stubborn.

Purryrope: Oh. Who were you going with?

Meowkara: My morail. She was gonna cosplay John. And she begged her lusus for permission and finally got it. But once she got it mine decided to not let me go.

Purryrope: BOGUS.

Meowkara: So bogus bro. Sheesh my lusus is like: Go and do what YOU want. So i arrange to do so and my lusus is like: NOPE you can't go.

Purryrope: Let's lighten the mood and read this story of torchured souls.

Meowkara: Alright. Thanks Terezi.

Purryrope: No problem you big oaf. ;]

"Excuse me have you seen this boy in this photo? Right next to me?"

"No stop please-"

"Uh, ma'am have you seen this boy right here?"

"Listen he's my little brother please stop-"

Bro had been searching for Dave for hours. He skipped his job today to look for him but it didn't seem to help anything. Everybody he asked walked away ignoring him completely.

Bro sat on the curb by the intersection in the road's main street. and set the photo of him and Dave next to him. He put his head in his hands stressfully and let out a tired moan.

Bro's phone began to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw Roxy was calling. He put the phone to his ear after picking up.

"Hello?" Bro asked miserably.

"Hey it's Roxy-have you seen Rose?" Roxy asks worriedly.

"No. I'm out looking for Dave. He just disappeared this morning." Bro says hazily, tired from all the work.

"Yeah same with Rose! I took her to John's house and we had to spend the night because I got drunk and crashed my car into pro front porch. When I woke up on the kitchen table, Rose wasn't in the house anymore." Roxy explained.

"Why were you on the kitchen table sleeping? Anyway I'm worried out of my freaking mind right now." Bro said stressfully.

"Me too. Jake called me earlier and said his grandma disappeared." Roxy added anxiously.

"Grandma? Oh right Jade. Yeah all the little dudes are gone." Bro said catching onto the coincidences.

"Yeah. Maybe they're together?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know. But Dave left his shades and phone on his dresser so I can't call him. He should be ashamed for forgetting those shades man." Bro said disappointed.

"Alright let's all meet up at my place. I'm inviting Jane and Jake too." Roxy informed.

"Why is Jane coming? Not that she's annoying or anything." Bro said.

"She wanted to bring cookies..." Roxy trailed off with a giggle.

"Ah. Okay see you then." Bro hung up his phone.

Once running laps, most of the kids and trolls were near each other. John was jogging by Rose, Jade, Aradia, Sollux, Nepeta, Gamzee and Tavros. They were all talking about what they were planning to do later that night.

"Alright so once lunch is being served, we will go to that shack and see what's there," John concluded.

"What if its just an empty shack?" Aradia asked.

"Then it's just a shack. We need as many clues as possible though," Jade said.

"Oh if there are computers we will need a hacker to get the codes out of it." John glanced at Sollux.

"Fine. But AA is coming with me," Sollux said.

Aradia smiled sweetly at him for support. Gamzee chuckled a little, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What?" Tavros squeaked.

"I was thinking we should eat soon. I know I'm hungry," Gamzee said.

"Yeah but we can't eat that infected junk." Nepeta shook her head.

"Let's just eat grass." John said sarcastically.

"Actually I was planning to say that. We will survive off of the land." Rose said.

"Oh. Ew..." John uttered.

"Back to the main subject, we need Sollux to help us hack into that computer if its kept in that shack." Rose said.

"Thure. I'll help," Sollux agreed a little hesitantly.

"It'll be great. You're defiantly smart enough to do it!" Aradia nodded.

Sollux blushed a little as Aradia gave him a friendly kiss on the lips. Nepeta squealed a little and Gamzee chuckled.

"The miracle of matesprite ship!" Gamzee grinned.

"Y-yeah." Tavros glanced at Jade sadly.

"Alright. Lets go now. It's lunch break." Jade said eagerly.

Everyone came to the end of the field. They all walked off in their separate ways. Sollux John and now Karkat walked down the path to the shack. Karkat followed the two down the path as John tried to sense and remember where the shack was.

"Where are you going?" Karkat interrogated furiously.

"We're going to explore a little something I found." John said.

A guard strode by the teenagers as they talked. They ignored the tall bulky man as he eavesdropped.

"So where is this place? What's so great about it?" Karkat ranted on.

"Sollux agreed to see if he could hack into any systems they had inside to get codes to help get us out of here." John whispered.

"I'm coming," Karkat concluded.

"And why are YOU important?" John asked a little edgily.

"Let me or else I will blow your scheme down and make sure we all stay at this camp." Karkat said.

"Jerk. Okay come along. But we're just checking out the loot now. At night we will commence the real activity." John sighed.

"Good," Karkat nodded.

The three of them finally made it to the musty yellowing shack on the outskirts of the trail covered in shrub and vines. John opened the door with ease. It was left open it seems.

The three looked around. The latest and greatest computer touch screen and traditional software lined the walls along with wires and blue prints taped to the windows. Sollux walked in eagerly and explored the screens and hardware.

"I like thith plathe." Sollux said adoring the high tech software.

"Don't touch. Alright we're coming back tonight. We're running out of time on our lunch break." John warned.

"Since when are you leading?" Karkat snapped suddenly.

"We can lead together!" John suggested.

"No." Karkat said stubbornly.

John shrugged and made his way out the door. Karkat dragged Sollux away from the technology before he could touch it. Karkat slammed the door shut and looked up. A camera was placed at the door.

"John, we've got a problem!" Karkat yelled.

John walked back and noticed the camera. "Uh oh. Hurry get rid of it!"

Sollux climbed the post it hung on and wrestled the camera off its setting. He took the tape out and set it on the floor in the dirt roughly.

"Done. Now leth jutht get going," Sollux insisted.

Everyone agreed and walked off away from the camera. It wasn't completely destroyed.

Sollux met up with the group again, but sadly he also met up with Vriska who was in the middle of annoying everyone.

"And then I said, 'I've got bad luck but I'm not bad with the tricksters.'" Vriska quoted to Terezi.

"Ugh shut up..." Sollux mumbled.

"Why should I listen to you?" Vriska snapped her fingers vigorously.

Sollux plopped to the ground and started doing his woof beast routine again. Sollux imitated barking noises as Vriska laughed a little as Terezi stood there completely confused.

"I almost forgot! Terezi you gotta watch this!" Vriska laughed.

Aradia strode up to the small group and noticed Sollux. She waved calmly to him.

"Hey babe." Aradia smiled sweetly.

Sollux was rolling on his back on the floor and paused. He looked up and squirmed to get up before running on his hands and feet to Aradia. She gave him a questionable look.

"What's wrong with Sollux?" Aradia helped Sollux stand on his feet and immediately glanced at Vriska.

"Oh, I made Sollux think he's a woof beast. That's all." Vriska explained.

"Why would you do that?" Aradia pushed Sollux's head to her shoulder defensively.

"Because its funny." Vriska shrugged with a grin.

Sollux looked up at Aradia curiously. He stuck his tongue out and licked up Aradia's cheek slowly.

"I'm not the only one that licks everything!" Terezi yelled excitedly.

Sollux got back on his hands and knees and rubbed his head up and down Aradia's legs. She crossed her arms.

"Fix him or get a ride down memory lane and get your butt kicked." Aradia threatened.

"Alright alright. Just tell him to stop acting like that. It should work." Vriska sighed.

"Sollux, act like yourself again." Aradia said.

Sollux had his eyes shut as he rubbed on his girl friend's legs. He paused half way and opened his eyes. He stood up and brushed off his pants roughly and pretended that didn't happen.

"See, your girl friend saved the day." Vriska rolled her eyes.

Sollux raised a fist in protest, but Vriska raised her hand to assume snapping position. Sollux put his hand down irritably.

"Skank." Sollux retorted.

"Any time," Vriska winked.

Nepeta giggled at the comebacks and observed. Equius was sweaty and drained of energy from a long day and decided he wanted to tell his morail it was time to rest.

"Nepeta I am going to sleep in my bed. Be safe," Equius said strongly.

"Okay Equius!" Nepeta smiled cutely.

Equius smiled tiredly and walked off to his cabin. Sollux Vriska and Aradia were quarreling some more as Nepeta looked for something to do. Karkat was occupied with Terezi. Dave watched with a tiny smirk as Terezi licked Karkat's face and cackled as he tried to push her off with no avail.

Nepeta smelled something wonderful that instant. She looked around curiously. Aha! It was the scent of catnip coming from around the corner of a cabin.

"Ooh la la," Nepeta meowed.

Nepeta followed her nose around the corner to meet with a bag of catnip in the hands of Sergeant Vargas. She snatched Nepeta by her wrist and dragged her into the abandoned cabin nearby.

Sergeant Vargas sat Nepeta in a chair and locked the door. No windows were visible. It was dim, the only light came from a small light bulb on the ceiling.

"What's this?" Nepeta asked naively.

"An interrogation. If you answer everything truthfully you will be rewarded with more than catnip." Vargas informed.

"Oh." Nepeta paused. "What questions am I getting?"

"You know Sollux Captor, Karkat Vantas and John Egbert correct?" Vargas asked.

"Yes!" Nepeta purred at the thought of Karkat.

"Were these boys planning to break into a computer system of ours?" Vargas asked more.

"I won't tell! I promised to keep my lips sealed!" Nepeta refused.

"How about catnip AND..." Vargas held up an irresistible doll similiar to Karkat. It had red button eyes and an small stitched smile with teeth poking out of it. Nepeta squealed in excitement. "It's also filled with catnip."

"Oh yes." Nepeta gave in. " Sollux is our hacker and John is the leader! Karkat's a follower back up!" Nepeta spilled. Vargas gave Nepeta the Karkat doll and she kissed its head lovingly.

"I see. When are they going?" Vargas asked sternly.

"Oh tonight of course" Nepeta said still adoring the doll and smiling widely.

"Give Sollux this pill." Vargas said, handing a small white packet to Nepeta. She automatically took it and smiled obediently.

"What's it do?" Nepeta asked curiously.

"Let's just say if you tell Sollux what it does he won't remember." Vargas concluded.

"Oh. Alrighty!" Nepeta shrugged.

"Very good. You may leave," Vargas said blankly.

Nepeta got up with "Karkat" and the pills and ran out without a care in the world. Vargas nodded to herself in approval.

Nepeta skipped along and remembered the pill. She shoved the packet in her pocket an continued to lolly gag with her Karkat doll. She ran into the group from before, except more people were around. John and Dave were sitting on the rocks observing the fact Sollux Aradia and Vriska were still fighting. Karkat and Terezi were no longer annoying each other, but instead making out.

Nepeta hugged her doll defensively at the make out session. She turned her attention to Aradia.

"Aradia! Look at what this nifty lady gave me!" Nepeta said proudly.

Aradia turned and smiled sweetly at her. "How cute. Sollux look at Nepeta's doll."

Sollux and Vriska were at the point of slap fighting and stopped to look.

"Why doeth it look like KK?" Sollux sounded creeped out.

"Sergeant Vargas isn't so mean! She asked me a few easy questions and gave me this in trade." Nepeta said with a tail flicker.

"What'd she ask? Am I in trouble again?" Vriska hissed.

"Most likely." John piped in as Dave stood by silently.

"Nope! She was asking about tonight's plans! She wanted to know who's coming." Nepeta stroked the doll's soft black hair.

"Say what? You gave us all up for a doll!" Karkat stopped kissing Terezi.

"Wait what are you guys doing?" Vriska and Dave asked together.

Karkat glared at the unison. "Did you morons seriously just say that together like freaking twins or something?"

"Anyways. We're breaking into a computer center to get some codes for the gate pads. We're getting out of here." John said.

"Yeah. I already hate this place. I regret dragging myself here." Karkat admitted.

"Sweet. Need a look out?" Vriska offered.

"I don't think you will be very stealthy. Leave it to me." Dave countered smoothly.

"You can both come." John said neutrally.

"Wait wait!" Sollux interrupted. "Nepeta did Vargas athk anything elthe? Thpethific (specific)?"

"Oh she seemed to take a particular interest in you. Especially after I said your the hacker of the team." Nepeta said.

"You thcrewed up my planth and reputation for a doll?" Sollux hissed.

"Changing the subject," Nepeta said taking out the pill packet. "Take this! I was told to give it to you. I can't disobey anymore."

Sollux took it unwillingly. He opened the packet by ripping it and looked at the pill inside.

"I'm not eating this." Sollux said flat out.

"But she told me to tell you-" Nepeta began sweetly.

"No." Sollux interjected.

"Sollux-" Nepeta said patiently.

"No!" Sollux cut off coldly.

"EAT IT!" Nepeta snapped suddenly.

Sollux immediately popped it in his mouth and swallowed it. Nepeta cowered a little after remembering Sollux couldn't disobey anymore and the pill was basically all her fault.

"Okay I freaking ate it. Now do you know why you made me eat it and what's it do?" Sollux asked.

"I kinda have the urge to do everything I'm told now...and Vargas told me to tell you to eat it. She said you wouldn't remember what it does if you were ever told." Nepeta said confused.

"I have a bad feeling its killing his brain cells." John frowned.

"You really lighten the mood huh?" Vriska snapped

"Sorry just a thought!" John panicked.

"Ugh okay let's just meet up here once the sun goes down. Only John can sense where the shack is since its covered horrendously." Karkat rationalized.

"Good deal. Hurry training is going to start again in a few minutes." John said persistently.

Purryrope: hehe! Suspense! Feel better about that con now?

Meowkara: not really bros.

Purryrope: whatever! As the sea dweller says: NYEH!

Meowkara: STORY TIME BROS! It's about camp. It's pretty lightening.

Purryrope: what

Meowkara: so at camp I met a homestuck lover! Except she left a day early due to eye infections.

Purryrope: what does that have to do with anything?!

Meowkara: and I ate a muffin! It was a banana muffin. I had an allergic reaction! None of the leaders cared as i itched and wheezed. :o)

Purryrope: nobody cares about your health issues!

Meowkara: I got to swim too and barely sleep and get bug bites and use a sleeping bag-

Purryrope: alright ALRIGHT! Just shut up! *logs off*


	21. Thtupid thtupid thtupid THTUPID!

Purryrope: sup readers.

Meowkara: enjoy our new chapter!

Knock knock knock! KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Bro was at Roxy's door. He had been pounding on it for five whole minutes trying to get Roxy to answer. Bro nearly jumped a foot in the air when he heard somebody's voice behind him.

"Hello ol' chap! Are you seeing Roxy too?" Jake asked with his same cute accent.

Bro faces Jake, a little flustered how bad his friend scared him. "Yeah she won't freaking answer."

"We can wait. Jane is getting the cookies from the car right as we speak. She will be here in awhile." Jake added.

"What kind?" Bro asked.

"I think chocolate chip." Jake estimated.

"Aw sweet! Chocolate chip freaking rules." Bro nodded.

"Hey guys," Jane popped up with a tray of cookies in her hands.

"Hey Jane," Bro does a half wave.

The door finally opened after a few minutes. Roxy stood at the door looking a little hazy.

"Hey guys...come on in." Roxy says with a squeamish smile.

Everyone came in and sat in the front room. Roxy hiccuped and giggled as she sat down on the sofa next to Bro. Jake and Jane sat on either side of the two with plenty of room.

"So!" Jake clasps his hand together loudly. "Where do you think those little wankers went?"

"I have no clue. Dave would never run away for sure. That's all I know." Bro said.

"Rose is usually smart enough to know where she's going. She wouldn't get lost anytime soon." Roxy said trying to focus through her daze.

"Jade is either at the rental home with me and her grandfather or the island. Maybe Bec has something to do with it?" Jake asked.

"Yeah maybe Bec transported them all?" Roxy asked.

"Where would that stupid mutant dog take all of those kids?" Bro asked impatiently.

"Maybe someone arranged it. I know for a bloody fact Bec wouldn't transport those kids without a proper reason or simple command." Jake said.

"Who in the world would hate all four of the kids enough to get rid of them?" Jane asks doubtfully.

"I know those trolls. That one that's always pissed off oalways picked on my little Rose!" Roxy says getting angry quickly.

"Don't come to conclusions." Jake tried to sooth. "But we are catching on. Any evidence to help our guess?"

"Before Dave disappeared I heard noise in his room in the middle of the night. Lots of yelling and such was going on. When I came in to check on the little man he was silent." Bro said.

"That's a very good lead." Jake nods.

"It was probably just him being noisy. Nothing good enough to track," Jane said.

"I'm sure it's something. Jade was fine. But before she left I kept seeing that sea girl in our house." Jake said with a grimace.

"Oh her? Yeah I knew I saw her outside my apartment window!" Bro said.

"She was at your apartment?" Jane said sounding disgusted.

"Yeah so I was like: whatever dude. I'm sleeping. And that Karkat douche was there too." Bro said.

"I think it was Karkat and Feferi kidnapping everyone! But where to?" Roxy said scratching her head.

"Wait a moment." Jane paused. "John's father said Karkat was scheduled to go to a boot camp with John. Why was he at the apartment?"

"I think I know where they are!" Jake stood up. "I'll be right back. I'm getting my twin pistols."

Meanwhile, John was the last one running profusely on the field. Everyone finished and when John was found walking and talking with Rose he was forced to run more laps until dinner.

John was so hungry. He had skipped almost three meals. If he had to, he would eat tonight's camp meal. John ran as his stomach tore and growled uncontrollably. It was beginning to cramp.

"Ow ow ow ow!" John hissed under his breath.

He kept running since Vargas was behind him making sure he ran. John whined a little as he finished his tenth lap.

"Go get dinner now! You are done running laps!" Vargas commanded.

John got off the field and immediately sat down to catch his breath. He heaved long loud breaths and ruffled through his black

mangled hair. A voice called ahead of him. Sollux was walking towards John looking a little worried.

"What? Can't you see I'm really sweaty and tired out of my mind?" John groaned.

"I think that pill really does kill brain cells." Sollux said getting straight to the point.

"How did you come up with this?" John said still breathing heavily.

"I had a hard time remembering everybody'th nameth today, I couldn't recall what I did five minuteth ago, and I am told I keep laughing out of contethxt." Sollux counted on his fingers.

"Just hang in there, once we get those escape codes we can get you out and someplace to help." John reassured.

"KK sayth ith bull. I really wish I believed him."

"I know I know. Okay I got to go get dinner.." John stood up slowly.

"Aren't we suppothed to thkip that?" Sollux asked.

"I really want to. But I'm starving and Sergeant Vargas ordered me to," John complained.

"Get off the field and go get some food!" Vargas barked furiously.

The two rushed off the field mainly out of fear rather than obedience. They both walked to the cafeteria and came in to see all the trolls were back inside retreating to the food.

John glared at the lunch line. He was so hungry...but it's bad...but he's HUNGRY! John forced himself into the lunch line with Karkat and Eridan.

"You're eating again too?" Karkat asked edgily.

"Only today. I swear I am so hungry..." John trailed off.

"I just hope it's not fish again!" Eridan frowns.

"The tuna wasn't half bad, actually. Before it got on everyone's clothes that is." John laughed a little but the other two remained silent.

"Sollux keeps complaining about the servings here. I don't blame him. He's been such a pussy with that pill." Karkat rolls his eyes.

"W-what happened?" Eridan poked in.

"Sollux got a pill shoved down his throat and he's being paranoid about it killing brain cells." Karkat concluded.

"Sol's going to be stupid?" Eridan grins in pleasure.

"No. It's his imagination," Karkat fusses.

"No it's true. He gave me tons of evidence. I'd say he has the rest of the day to keep his common sense." John said.

"Beautiful. Mind if I come to w-witness?" Eridan couldn't sop grinning.

"Just stay out of the way." John sighed.

"What? No no he is NOT coming on this mission!" Karkat raged.

"I'm the leader of this plan. It's my choice," John laughed a little a Karkat threw a tiny fit.

They came up to the dinner's servings table. They each got a tray and looked at what was being served. Nothing beautiful, just fresh spam and more left over beans.

"I'm hungry enough to eat that." John said with a tiny smile.

The older lunch lady plopped a scoop of each condiment onto the kids' trays. John got out of line and looked around. Rose Dave and Jade were at a table with Vriska Terezi Gamzee and Tavros. John sat between Dave and Rose as Jade sat by Dave. Vriska sat across from John as Terezi sat across from Dave. Tavros and Gamzee were sat next to each other across Jade.

"So when are we doing the scoping?" Dave asked picking at his food.

"After dinner. It's already dark. People will be inside and sleeping while we let the hacker hack." John said.

"I have heard of your team mate's issues lately. He inquires memory in order to do this task. Will he be alright?" Rose asked.

John was shoveling some food in and swallowed. "We got to hurry. I don't think he's going to last long."

"Why are you eating it John?" Jade asked sadly.

"I'm sorry." John heaved a sigh. "I have skipped so many meals. One too many really,"

"Be careful." Jade smiled.

"Anyways!" Vriska interrupted. "I'm gonna be the look out, right?"

"You and Dave are look outs. If you guys hear or see anything make sure they don't come and find us," John instructed.

"What about ME?" Terezi cackled.

"Bro you're not in this. Leave it to the pros." Gamzee cocked his head and grinned.

"I don't want to do that risky stuff! It's way too scary," Tavros squeaked.

"It's alright bro!" Gamzee chucked and patted his friend's head.

Everyone finished eating and got into their cabins. Only John, Dave, Vriska, Sollux, Karkat and Eridan remained outside.

"Why ith he here?" Sollux pointed to the sea dweller.

"Just focus on why you're here." John said as Sollux gave Eridan a menacing glare. Eridan just smiled at the thought of his enemy being forever stupid within days.

"Let's just go already! This is getting slower by the minute!" Karkat whined.

"Let's do this!" Vriska yelled obnoxiously.

"Shut up they'll hear us!" Karkat yelled back.

John face palmed and began to walk to where he last sensed the hidden computer shack. Everyone got the message and began to follow.

John found the place again and everyone got into positions. Vriska as Dave stood by the doors looking out as Sollux was inside hacking as Karkat and Eridan watched. John checked them all and nodded to himself proudly. He made his way inside to the computers to meet with Sollux and the other two observers.

"Alright begin the hacking. We gotta use this code." John rubbed his hands together.

"Uh..." Sollux hesitated as his fingers drifted over the keyboard.

"What? Don't you remember how to do it?" Karkat snapped.

"I thhwear I knew it like a thecond ago!" Sollux retorted frustratedly.

"I think his memory time is running out..." John suggested nervously.

"No. Im fine. I still know who i am." Sollux snarled brashly and turned to John to give him an annoyed look.

"Alright w-who are you?" Eridan asked.

"Sollux flipping Captor. Now shut up and let me focus." Sollux snapped and turned back to the computer.

"Sollux man, please stop talking and hack into the codes before its too late!" Karkat begged.

"...who'th Sollux?" Sollux asked blankly. He sounded unlike himself. Childish almost. "What're codeth?"

"Oh man this is bad." John uttered.

"What are we supposed to do now? our hacker's freaking brain dead!" Karkat complained.

"You're the leader!" Eridan panicked.

"IM THE LEADER YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" John screeched.

"Thith place ith thilly. You guyth are thilly..." Sollux swayed in the swivel chair and smiled widely.

"W-Wow. This might not be too depressing. He's acting like a four year old," Eridan laughed a little.

"It's not funny, idiot!" Karkat yelled.

"Ooh...pretty colorth." Sollux felt the lit up computer screen with his hands making smearing sounds.

"Sollux, pull it together. You're scaring us." Karkat laughed nervously.

"KK?" Sollux paused. He sounded a little more like himself for a moment.

"Yes. You do remember." John exhaled with relief.

Sollux blinked and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. John stopped smiling. Karkat wasn't ready to give up.

"Sollux. Who are you?" Karkat asked.

"I'm Fefe- wait no...Ara-? No! That's not it!" Sollux paused and gave his previous childish smile. "I think I'm ...happy."

"Uh. Your name perhaps?" John asked. "Not emotion?"

"Uh..." Sollux stopped feeling the screen to face the three and shrug. "I don't know."

"You're Sollux." Karkat said. "Pretty much my best friend?"

"Oh. Hello Sollux!" Sollux waved.

"No. YOU are Sollux." Eridan scoffed.

"Oh. Thank you Sollux." Sollux began to play with his shirt and giggle.

"Alright I'm already sick of happy, stupid and childish Sollux." Karkat said bitterly.

Sollux stopped messing with his shirt to look back at the computer. He reached for the mouse and picked it up curiously. He clicked it and cackled a little as he listened to the noise it made. Sollux put the mouse down and poked random letters in the keyboard. The computer made a loud chime and the screen's image changed.

"I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'!" Sollux dropped the keyboard with a clatter.

John was bickering with Eridan and Karkat an turned to see what damage has been done. He walked to the keyboard and picked it up as he checked the screen. He slammed down the keyboard in surprise. Everyone looked curiously.

"Holy crap." John looked at the screen. "He got us in!"

"What did I do?" Sollux said surprised.

John was too busy clicking and grinning to respond. Karkat shoved Eridan aside and stepped next to John to see the screen.

"Woah what is all this crap?" Karkat narrowed his eyes.

The screen was loaded with numbers and confusing codes. John's jaw dropped at all the codes.

"What! How are we supposed to get one code when there are thousands?!" John exclaimed.

"Just use the search bar!" Karkat spat.

John immediately clicked on the search tool and typed in "gate codes". About a hundred more numbers showed up on another tab.

"What are you two doing?!" Sollux said angrily.

"W-Wait w-wait, he's okay?" Eridan said confused.

"Yeah I'm okay! When wath I not?!" Sollux shoved his way towards the keyboard and began typing.

"So it's...on and off?" John whispered.

"Shut up I'm trying to focuth." Sollux hissed.

"I think it hasn't taken full effect yet. His memories are on and off I'm guessing." John explained.

"Wait what if it happens again? How will we fix the codes?" Karkat asked brashly.

"What are you blabbing about?" Sollux turned towards them.

"You forgot yourself a few moments back. You just sort of snapped back to reality a few seconds ago like nothing happened." Karkat said.

"What the...okay I'm going to keep carrying on." Sollux waved them off as turned back around.

Sollux typed for awhile and frowned. "Thith thtuff ith a lot more complexth than I thought."

"Can you still get in?" John asked.

"Duh i can." Sollux scoffed.

Sollux did a few more clicks and finally made it to the screen he wanted. The screen read: PASSWORD PLEASE.

"Thcrew path wordth." Sollux plugged in his hard drive and smiled.

The screen fuzzed up for a few moments and a loading bar appeared. It loaded quickly and more numbers showed up.

"Here'th our ticket," Sollux pointed to a single line of numbers and letters that read 41312123.

"Write it down then!" Karkat spat.

Sollux frowned. "With what?"

"Um. A pen?" Karkat said in an obvious tone.

Sollux blinked and shook his head. "Thorry about that. I brought one,"

Sollux pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote the codes on his arm.

"Oh boy." John uttered. "He's getting stupider by the minute."

Purryrope: hehe! Sollux is turning stupid!

Meowkara: poor little bro.

Purryrope: speaking of Bro, he's gonna kick some doors down for Dave! And Jake? Aww we gotta put in some twin pistol action.

Meowkara: I can't wait to type that. There's gonna be car stunts and explosions! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Purryrope: stuff is going to go down guys. :]

Meowkara: oh yes. Get those pistols Jake and SHOOT DOWN THOSE BOOT CAMP TURDS!


	22. Guns, Blood, Gasoline and Cookies

Purryrope: here's the saddest most romantic action packed and coolest chapter we have ever typed.

Meowkara: buckle up bros! Honk honk!

purryrope: *buckles up* hehe!

Bro and the other three alpha kids jumped into a sleek orange sports car. Bro sat in front as Jake sat shot gun and Roxy and Jane sat in the back. Bro put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. The engine hummed loudly.

"Guns?" Bro said.

"Check!" Jake chimed.

"Gasoline?" Bro said.

"Checkedy checker!" Roxy said raising a gallon.

"Chocolate chip cookies?!" Bro said finally.

"Check!" Jane gave a thumbs up.

Bro smiled. "Let's do this thing." Bro stuffed a cookie in his mouth.

Bro backed out of the driveway cautiously, then botled full speed from then on towards the camp. He was going to get his little brother back.

Meanwhile at the shack, Dave ran in and shoved the door open. Vriska was close behind panicking.

"GUYS!" Vriska screamed.

"What?!" Karkat snarled.

"Th-they they-" Vriska stammered.

"They've got big freaking guns and they're coming right at us. The cameras gave us away. We gotta go." Dave completed.

Karkat and John blew out of the shack and began to run down the trail with Vriska and Dave close behind. Eridan panicked and began to run and tripped over a computer cord. Sollux tore of out of the wheelie chair and pulled Eridan up before running again. Eridan followed close behind but suddenly stopped with a skid.

"W- Wait we need to unlock everything! Screw-w running and hiding w-we gotta do this!" Eridan said.

Sollux stopped running and blinked. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're becoming stupid. Now-w follow-w me!" Eridan said leading the way.

The two made it to the control gate. Buttons surrounded the key pad as well as little flashing lights.

"Alright. Here, hand me your arm." Eridan motioned for Sollux to come closer.

"Why? Oh yeah the code." Sollux stepped over.

Eridan snatched Sollux's arm and looked at the code written down before punching the numbers in. He put Sollux's arm back and pressed enter on the code bar.

Right at that moment, the security breach went down. The electric fence powered down, the cameras were out, and the gates were unlocked.

"Th/Sw/w-weet." Sollux and Eridan said at the same time. They both glanced at each other a little scared for a moment.

"That didn't happen. We don't thpeak together alright?" Sollux said.

"Agreed." Eridan huffed.

"That w-w/was/th creepy." They said together again.

"Dang it! What'th up with uth?!" Sollux exclaimed frustrated.

"I don't know-w! It just happens!" Eridan said annoyed as well.

"It mutht be more of thith camp bull crap. They're doing everything wrong!" Sollux hissed.

"W-why would they w-want everyone to speak together, that's retarded." Eridan whined.

"I don't know! Ith not like i could guess, i'm thtupid!" Sollux panicked.

"This is very bad..." Eridan complained face palming.

While the guards were running around panicking trying to fix the system, Bro was driving full speed in his car towards the front gates.

"Dirk? Isn't this a bit risky?" Jane bit her bottom lip as she clenched the seats dependently.

"You know it. Jake roll down the window and get out your guns. I see guards coming." Bro instructed.

"Alrighty mate!" Jake rolled down the window and sat on the edge to poke his chest and up outside. He took his twin pistols from their holders and aimed at the ready.

The guards dashed into their cars and began to try and block off the exit. The trolls and kids began to pour out the gate's doors.

"Looks like they're blocking us. Lets slow down!" Jane yelled over the engine's noise.

"No way!" Roxy refused. "I'm getting my Rose back!"

"Jake improvise! Roxy get that gasoline and do what it was made to do!" Bro said. "And Jane?"

"Y-Yeah?" Jane replied.

"Hold on tight and take pictures." Bro said confidently.

Jake aimed his guns at the ready and shot at the guard's car tires as Roxy poured gasoline out of the car. A few took a last turn and spun out as the other cars collided or slid into the gate and blocked its door. People began to climb the fences instead. Bro drove a circle around the area's entryway as the guards shot their guns furiously at his tires. Roxy was pouring gasoline out the window was the insane drive went on. Bro took a sharp turn and spun out of the bullets' way. Jake held onto the car and shot as Jane screamed her head off in terror. Roxy was laughing and threw the rest of the gasoline along with its holder out of the car.

Bro breaked the car heavily, making it spin in a circle and stop. Bro unlocked the doors smoothly.

The trolls and kids were climbing the fences to get to the car as the guards tried to stop them. Karkat was on a run, already over the gate and far ahead of everyone. Sergeant Vargas was running hard yelling at him from yards back.

"STOP RIGHT NOW! DON'T MOVE!" Vargas screamed.

Karkat came to a skidding stop and tripped over his own feet. He landed on his butt with a wince. Karkat couldn't move. He wouldn't move. His body simply refused out of obedience.

"Oh no...no no no." Karkat began to panic. "Not now! I'm so close!"

Terezi caught up with Karkat before Vargas could. She picked Karkat up and slung him over her shoulders and began to run.

"Terezi?!" Karkat yelled.

"Shut up I'm saving your butt!" Terezi said angrily.

Terezi bolted to Bro's car and opened the door. She threw herself and Karkat in, landing on top of a terrified Jane.

"I am not taking that one!" Bro said glaring at Karkat.

"What! No keep me in here!" Karkat exclaimed.

"Roxy, he's the one responsible for this bull crap! Shove him out!" Bro ordered.

"No please keep Karkles!" Terezi cried.

Roxy opened the door and shoved Karkat out. Jake shook his head with a tisk tisk.

"You shouldn't have messed with Jade," Jake hit Karkat in the head with the butt of his gun making him pass out. Jane shut the door as Terezi flipped out.

"You did not!" Terezi yelled furiously.

"I did! That wanker kidnapped everybody!" Jake explained roughly.

"Karkles.." Terezi reached for the door but Bro locked them. Terezi started flipping her crap aad hitting everyone. Roxy screamed and smacked Terezi away from her harhly. Jake noticed the tension and hit Terezi with both butts pf his gun. This action made the libra fall back to her seat and pass out.

Vriska and Sollux were running now too, Eridan a few yards behind with Kanaya and Rose.

"Thethe guyth are fatht!" Sollux panted. "Are we going to make it?!"

"I only have to run faster than you!" Vriska snapped her fingers, signaling Sollux's all too familiar woof beast routine.

Sollux suddenly toppled and rolled as Vriska kept dashing. Sollux came to a stop on his side and Rose gracefully jumped over him with Kanaya. Eridan felt bad for Sollux, but he needed to keep running. Eridan looked back as Sollux got caught by the guards and was dragged back inside. Aradia was running and noticed Sollux. She stopped and cried for him as a guard ran up behind her and tackled her to the concrete. Rose, Kanaya and Eridan came to the car. Jane who was now waiting outside shoved them into the trunk.

"Get in its the only space we have left!" Jane yelped and ran back to the car. She now sat in the middle seat in the front by Bro.

Jade and Dave were close at hand with Nepeta ad Equius as well as Tavros Gamzee and John. Guards flowed close behind them.

"Keep running!" Equius instructed to Nepeta. Nepeta was panting and barely keeping a jog. Equius picked her up to haul her over his shoulder and kept running. Suddenly, a bullet sounded and Equius fell. He was shot in the leg and couldn't run. He dropped Nepeta into a nearly dead shrub as he fell to protect and hide her.

"HOLY-" John screeched before getting tackled by a raging guard dog. The German shepherd was holding John down by tearing at his pat leg. "What's on top of me?!"

"JOHN!" Jade cried coming to a stop. She wrestled the dog off and was soon avenged by another pouncing dog.

Dave kept running, honestly scared out of his mind and too distracted to look back. He made it to Bro's car right when Gamzee and Tavros did. Roxy shoved the two into the trunk with the three other trolls and shut it. Dave looked back to see John and Jade didn't keep up.

"Guys-"

Dave was interrupted by a major Bro hug. Bro squeezed Dave tightly and almost strangled his little brother with all the loving.

"Bro! Jade and John need help!" Dave choked.

"Get in the car!" Bro unlocked the car door shoved Dave into the passenger seat with Jake and got into his seat.

"Aye! This is my seat!" Jake whined as he squished by Dave.

"Jake. I need to sit by my little brother. I freaking missed him." Bro said.

"Bro, I'm glad to see you too but we NEED to get John and Jade!" Dave said as Jane shakily buckled him in.

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" Bro stepped on the gas. "Jake shoot at the gasoline trail!"

"Alrighty!" Jake squished himself out the window in the position before like when they arrived. Jake shot several times at the gasoline, igniting the flame reaction. Jake was making a ring of fire surround the camp. The remaining running kids and guards came to a stop at the fire.

"What? NO!" Dave watched as his friends slowly disappeared into the flames.

As the car sped off, Nepeta tried to squirm out of the bush in a panic. Equius was on the floor by her trying to nurse his legs.

"Equius are you okay?" Nepeta meowed.

"Yes. Just get going!" Equius said strongly.

Nepeta finally got out of the bush and began to run. The entry was mostly abandoned now, since all of the other seen kids were taken back. Most of them retreated from the flames by now either get a fire extinguisher or flip out until it was fixed.

Karkat picked up on the talking from outside the gate.

"Alright Karkat. Sit up." Karkat muttered.

He sat up shakily and looked to see Terezi and his escape ride were gone.

"Terezi.." Karkat strained sadly. His friend was gone. She just let him be tossed out. Did Terezi even care about him? Obviously not is he wasn't pulled back into the car by her. Karkat teared up in frustration. "And to think I was flushed for her."

Karkat got up and began to walk out of the area. He began to walk down the parking lot wiping his tears off with a sleeve.

"Wait! Karkitty!" Nepeta was running to try and make it to the fence. A guard was chasing her now, and shot his gun at Nepeta aiming for her leg. The guard missed and got Nepeta's stomach. Not only that, but her pant leg was caught by a thorny vine, making her fall with a thud. She spat out blood and cried desperately.

"Ow!" Nepeta cried at the shot and whined and tugged at the vines which didn't help much.

Karkat stumbled and turned to look at her on the other side. Nepeta pawed at the air dependently for help. Karkat sighed and ran back for her.

As Karkat made his way, he noticed the fire Jake made was still going strong. Karkat kept running, knowing his plan. The fire reached about five feet in the air. Karkat took a menacing leap and barely made it over the fire.

Karkat stopped at the sharply edged fence and quickly yet cautiously climbed it. Karkat got cut several times, yet he kept going. The wires cut his hands up the most since he had jeans and a sweater on to cover him. Karkat hopped off after arriving at the top. He landed on the opposite side. The guard was gaining quickly so Karkat hurried up. He ran over, swiftly unhooked the vine from Nepeta's pant leg and picked her up bridal style. He began to scale the gate once again with a single hand, leaving Equius behind for the guard. The bulky man waved off Nepeta and Karkat but took Equius away.

"Equius..." Nepeta looked over Karkat's shoulder with sad eyes.

"Forget about him! We will get him later!" Karkat said. "You're safe now."

"Karkitty, you came back." Nepeta gasped. "For me and only me!"

"Course I did. What kind of a dumb leader would I be if I didn't save my own freaking team mates?" Karkat rolled his eyes.

Karkat reached the top of the gate and took a breather. He sat the leo on his lap comfortably. Nepeta sighed with a purr and put her head on Karkat's shoulder as he sat at the top of the gate. He wrapped a free arm around Nepeta's stomach to support the her. She squeaked with pain.

"Sorry. How bad is that shot?" Karkat asked.

"I can make it. I swear!" Nepeta said a little weakly.

"Get ready to hold on. It's quite the drop." Karkat warned.

Nepeta said nothing. She just looked up at Karkat with big pleading eyes. Her face looked pale and drained. Karkat jumped off the gate, over the fire and successfully landed. He began to run with Nepeta still in his arms.

"We can still catch up. Those idiots run really slow," Karkat said.

Nepeta said nothing. She kept looking up at Karkat with her large adorable green eyes. Karkat finally caught up with who didn't manage to escape completely. Only John and Jade were left. Sollux, Equius, Aradia and the rest were taken. They both stopped to talk with Karkat.

"Ooh, we got a little bride and groom!" John said with a chuckle even though he looked horrible from the dog attack.

"Shut up, Nepeta needed help getting over." Karkat snarled. "She got a few thorns in her leg and she was shot in her stomach, so she couldn't possibly run with it."

Karkat set Nepeta down gently. Nepeta's feet touched the floor but didn't support her. She simply tumbled to the floor. Everyone crowded around to help her up.

"Oh my, what's wrong?" Jade asked gingerly.

"She might be a bit overwhelmed from before." John explained.

"I see, is she still breathing?" Jade asked.

Karkat immediately put his ear to Nepeta's chest. He waited a few moments as the silence stretched on.

Karkat shook his head in disbelief. Karkat gently pushed Nepeta's limp body up so she could sit up straight. He leaned her against one of his hands. Karkat supported her head with the free hand. Nepeta's head hung on Karkat's back hand. Her eyes continued to stare forward.

"Karkitty..." Nepeta mumbled as she closed her eyes slowly.

"No...no no no." Karkat muttered distress fully.

Karkat gently shook Nepeta as if to wake her. He did it repeatedly but Nepeta did nothing. Her eyes remained half open.

"You should shock her into consciousness." John said nervously. "Kiss her Karkat, kiss her!"

"No this isn't funny!" Karkat snapped defensively.

"Come on dude." John raised his brows.

Karkat moaned in defeat. "Alright."

Karkat leaned in hesitantly towards Nepeta's face. He put his hands on Nepeta's cheeks to support her head as she slumped over now. Karkat leaned inwards and gently pressed his lips against Nepeta's. Karkat could feel the warmth of Nepeta's lips fading away.

Karkat pulled away gingerly. He looked straight at Nepeta's face to see that nothing changed. Her face was cold.

"That was pointless..." John sighed.

Karkat didn't look at John. He just teared up at the sight of Nepeta's cold dead looking face. He blinked back the tears stubbornly.

Karkat paid attention to Nepeta again. Poor girl. She would've loved the kiss. Too bad she was probably already dead when she was given it.

Karkat pulled Nepeta into his chest and hugged her softly. She was so flushed for him and he just pushed her away. Karkat wished he could go back and tell Nepeta sorry and make up for his selfish acts.

Karkat felt a hand brush he back of his head. Karkat looked back to see it was Nepeta's weak hand. Karkat clung to her hand and pressed it to his head.

"Nepeta? Are you alright?" Karkat whispered.

"Karkat." Nepeta mumbled.

Karkat froze. Nepeta used Karkat's real name.

"You don't have to call me that," Karkat said shakily.

"Thank you for helping me Karkat." Nepeta said softy.

"Any time for a part of the team," Karkat said leaning back to look Nepeta in the eyes.

"Oh. A team mate? I'm ... Of worth?" Nepeta's hopes got up. She smiled weakly.

"For sure." Karkat nodded.

"Wow...Karkat..." Nepeta purred and blushed.

"Did you feel it when I kissed you?" Karkat asked.

"You kissed me?" Nepeta squeaked.

"Yes." Karkat admitted quietly.

"Can...can I feel it again?" Nepeta asked.

"Uh...you know what, sure." Karkat smirked.

Karkat leaned in and kissed Nepeta again. This time more heavily and warm. Nepeta smiled and hugged Karkat as she enjoyed the greatest last moment of her life all over again.

Karkat pulled away from Nepeta as she smiled weakly.

"Karkat. I want to say something," Nepeta said hoarsely.

"What?" Karkat asked. Nepeta leaned in where her lips were centimeters away from Karkat's ear.

"Thank you for trying." Nepeta whispered in his ear.

"Nepeta, it's going to be okay! We just need to patch your stomach up!" Karkat leaned back slowly to where Nepeta's eyes shone directly in his.

Nepeta took a last breath and gave a tiny smile as she looked at Karkat for the last time.

"Nepeta. Nepeta you're going to be alright stop it." Karkat said seriously.

Nepeta said nothing. Her small smile had faded away as her eyes remained half open and glazed. Karkat shook her lightly.

"Nepeta. Nepeta stop it!" Karkat pleaded.

Karkat kept shaking Nepeta and began to break down. Nepeta wasn't responding anymore. Karkat layed her body in his arms and let her head hang. He shook her more.

"Nepeta!" Karkat yelled in her ear.

Karkat put his face on Nepeta's cold neck. John and Jade said nothing, obviously sensing the sad mood. They gave Karkat some space and walked a few yards away. Karkat didn't notice them and kept hugging Nepeta's limp body to him.

"Nepeta, I'm so sorry." Karkat mumbled to the girl. "I really am. Please just come back."

Nepeta was obviously not alive anymore. Karkat gently laid her on the concrete and looked at her face. He took off her hat, put to the side and brushed her hair away from her eyes. Karkat buttoned up her long coat so the green blood flooding out her stomach wouldn't show anymore. Karkat stood up and took one last look at her.

"I'm so selfish." Karkat looked down at Nepeta sadly. "I wish i could've learned something without losing anybody's life."

Nepeta remained silent. She was positioned in a comfortable position that made her appear as if she was sleeping. Karkat knelt down and shut the girl's eyes. He stood back up, put on Nepeta's old hat, and began to leave the boot camp behind as well as his old friend.

Meowkara: I'm so sorry Nepeta lovers. A moment of silence for the leo.

Purryrope: ...

Meowkara: ...

Purryrope: She wasn't even important.

Meowkara: BUT ITS SO SAD! :o(

PUrryrope: Bye Nepeta. Hope to see you soon. And Karkles! I didn't leave you willingly! I was forced to!

Meowkara: So many ships have been sunk in this chapter. Karezi, Karnep? All gone bro.

Purryrope: We're terrible people.

Meowkara: Hussie's rubbed off on us. I feel ashamed.

Purryrope: Be ashamed.

Meowkara: *ashamed* :o(


	23. We're Not Leaving You, Not Yet

Meowkara: this is mostly dramatic.

Purryrope: yeah this is really a little bits and pieces chapter meant for crying and crap.

Meowkara: *gets tissue box* here ya go Terezi.

Karkat left Nepeta's body behind to catch up with Jade and John. The two cousins had their backs turned and were talking in an almost silent whisper. Karkat sighed tiredly to acknowledge himself, making them both flinch slightly and glance back.

"Is...is she okay?" John asked with concern.

"You know what," Karkat said a little heavy hearted. "She decided to go back with Equius."

"Really? That's so sweet," Jade smiled. "And all that danger that could befall her, she went back for her best friend!"

"Yeah. She uh," Karkat took off Nepeta's hat and stared down at it. "She's going to be gone for awhile. Nepeta told me to tell you guys that..." Karkat looked up at Jade with sad eyes. He blinked the tears away stubbornly and tried to put on a serious face with not much avail. "Nepeta said that she will miss all of you while she's away."

"Aww. I always liked that girl." John frowned. "Why did she go back?"

"All Nepeta wanted was to be with me, but now that she can't.." Karkat trailed off a little and focused back on John and Jade's faces. "Now that she can't, she simply went to a place where she will never be rejected again."

John as Jade nod gullibly, believing the non sense. Karkat looks back down at Nepeta's hat and regrets taking it. It was hers and he just took it from her. Even if she's dead, it doesn't mean it's still not hers.

"We should get walking. We can make it to whatever house of ours we find first and make a plan there. We need to get Sollux, Aradia, Equius and Nepeta out again, but we need supplies and a plan." Jade said confidently.

Karkat felt even more bad now. Jade and John BELIEVED Nepeta was still alive. They were so trusting...so was Nepeta and look what happened. Might as well kill off John and Jade now too with their innocence radiating from them.

"Okay," Was all Karkat could choke out without crying.

John as Jade began to walk down the rest of the way in the parking lot as Karkat dragged behind holding Nepeta's hat in his hands. He couldn't stop staring down at the blue hat. It's a reminder of what a failure he is. A reminder of what a selfish, conniving, back stabbing failure of a leader he was. Karkat felt he screwed up his second chance at life. Karkat regretted a lot of things but by far this was on the top of his list.

Bro drove the car on the highway as silence stretched on. Jane was still a bit too shocked to speak, Roxy was asleep from her drunkenness, Jake was now in the back with an unconscious Terezi leaning on his shoulder with an open mouth, and Dave was too pissed off to say a word.

In the trunk, the five trolls were all squished in the dark. Eridan was underneath Vriska as her head was shoved flat onto the sea dweller's chest. Next to them, Rose had her feet in Kanaya's face. Tavros was cramped in the corner as Gamzee was forced into a hugging position with Kanaya.

"Why are we stuck in the trunk of all places?!" Vriska whined.

"This really is quite awkward." Kanaya concluded. " Why don't we make our exquisite time fly by commencing in bonding activities?" Kanaya suggested sharply.

"Wait what kind of activities?!" Tavros shivered.

"You misunderstand me, Tavros. I meant to imply that we play games of friendship, not buckets." Kanaya said sourly.

"Phew! You scared me!" Tavros laughed nervously.

"Bros, we would NEVER play that in here. Eridan sucks at it anyways," Gamzee chuckled.

"Aye!" Eridan snapped and bared his sharp teeth angrily.

"Sorry bro. It's true. None of your buckets in that collection of yours have been used." Gamzee said.

"W-What the heck, Gam! Don't tell them you saw-w that!" Eridan cried.

"You have a collection?!" Vriska gasped in horror. "I so wish I could punch you right now!"

"I believe we are getting into a rather nasty subject. Lets change our course. How do you feel about our recent escape?" Kanaya asked pleasantly.

"Good. Good. I do hesitate to think of Jade and John. They did not inquire themselves as escaping victims." Rose sighed.

"That is too bad. At least we are able to be free of the camp's influences. Now we may do as we please. Once the effects injected into us are run out, I assume." Kanaya said.

"Speaking of those things," Eridan said a little hesitantly. "There's another issue Sol and I have found out before things went down."

"What's up with these bros being so insistent? Miracles everywhere, man." Gamzee chuckled.

"It's not a miracle, it's all of us not being able to be an individual anymore!" Eridan spilled.

"Pardon?" Rose asked politely.

"Has anyone noticed that w-we sometimes speak together? Its getting w-worse by the day." Eridan explained himself.

"I don't like that very much. It's so awkward. Even more awkward than me," Tavros squeaked.

"It's alright bro." Gamzee assured. "We can say lots of sick rhymes together."

"I intend we go against it." Rose and Kanaya said in unison.

"Wow that is quite tiresome," Kanaya complained lightly.

"Why would the camp even want that? It's got nothing to do with obedience what so ever. Mr. Egbert didn't pay for the unison twins." Tavros said with a crack in his voice.

"Perhaps it is to be a help for the leaders. So they may all comprehend everybody's whereabouts and feelings as one." Kanaya hypothesizes. "Yet since we are out it might be a short amount of unison sayings if the habit does not expand on itself."

"W-What the actual-"

Suddenly, the trunk opened. Bro stood there and stared at all of them trough his huge anime shades.

"We're at whattaburer." Bro said flatly. "What do you want?"

"What is this place you speak of?" Kanaya asked.

"Aw bro, I want..." Gamzee paused with a grin. "I want all the flavors they have in shakes..I want them combined."

"Chicken nuggets?" Tavros squeaked. "A lot of them...ooh! In a big trash bag!"

"Rose and I shall have nothing of the greasy sorts." Kanaya passed.

"I WANT A FRICKIN CHEESE BURGER WITH ALL THE CRAP THEY HAVE HERE!" Vriska yelled excitedly.

"What do you want, fish boy?" Bro glanced at Eridan.

"I don't know-w!" Eridan snarled.

"Come on. There are burgers." Bro said.

"It's made of land dw-wellers!" Eridan winced. "What else is there?"

"Want my fsvorite order?" Bro raised his brows. "It's not made of anything on the floor,"

"Okay." Eridan said with a bad attitude.

Bro shut the trunk and went to his car. He got in the front seat and looked at his little brother. Dave refused to look at Bro.

"Come on little man. What do you want to eat?" Bro asked a final time.

Dave said nothing. Bro sighed and drove up to the ordering spot in the drive thru. The box vibrated as the speaker roared on.

"WELCOME TO WHATTABURGER, HOW MAY I HELP YOU?" The lady babbled in a girly flirty voice.

"Alright man. Listen closely." Bro took a deep breath."I want four cheeseburgers, all your flavors of shakes in one cup, a trash bag full of chicken nuggets, a fish filet, a supreme cheese burger, and a kids' meal for my little man." Bro said quickly.

"A kids meal? Really?" Dave whined.

"You're not old enough for a real meal, little man." Bro said with a tiny smile.

"I'm thirteen!" Dave exclaimed frustratedly.

"Sir we can't fill a trash bag full of chicken nuggets." The lady interrupted with a bored voice.

"Alright. Just fill it just get a regular ten piece and shove it in a trash bag." Bro shrugged.

"Whatever..." The lady sighed. "That will be thirty three dollars and eighty two cents."

Bro drove up ahead, paid for the food and parked in the lot. He got out and opened the trunk and handed everyone their food. He left the trunk open so people could sit up.

Eridan opened his bag and took out the fish filet. "W-What is this?"

"It's food. Eat it." Vriska said with a smirk before stuffing her face with the meat.

Eridan eyed it suspiciously. Gamzee chuckled and watched as he drank his ultimate shake. Tavros opened his trash bag to only find a few chicken nuggets.

"There are only ten." Tavros frowned.

"Bro, watch this." Gamzee whispered, pointing to Eridan as he slowly began to eat. He was getting ready to take a huge mouthful.

"What is it?" Tavros asked eating a nugget.

"It's fish." Gamzee chuckled.

As soon as Eridan tasted the fish he spit it out and shrieked. Vriska burst out laughing as Gamzee and Tavros did the same. Kanaya and Rose smiled pleasantly at the surprise.

"This better not be w-what I think it is!" Eridan spat.

"It's what you fear it is, it's fish!" Rose smiled.

"I AIN'T GOIN TO HEAWEN! I AM A CANNIBAL!" Eridan wiped his tongue determined to get the fish taste off. "Oh man..."

Vriska was laughing obnoxiously and choked a little on her burger. Kanaya and Rose made a face as Vriska spewed out chewed food.

"How lovely." Rose said.

"I see your sarcasm is showing itself once more," Kanaya said.

Eridan gripped the filet in his hands and bit his bottom lip in disgust as he held tears back. Gamzee went back to drinking his shake and Tavros ate his chicken nuggets again.

Back in the car, Dave stared down the kids meal as everyone else ate. He opened the bag and frowned.

"Dude. There's no toy." Dave said.

"They don't hand out any here," Jake said.

"Then why did we come to this stupid place?" Dave snapped.

"Geez. Sorry mate." Jake smiled a little.

Dave turned his back to Jake and angrily ate his meal. Jane and Bro ate their meals beside him hungrily without a care in the world. But Dave had a care in the world right now. His best friends were gone, and so were his enemies. Dave can deal with that, but when he doesn't get a toy with his kids meal, he gets PISSED OFF.

Jade John and Karkat were able to walk a few blocks within that time. It was completely silent. Jade was thinking to herself intently as John strode ahead leading the way.

Jade pondered. Karkat seemed a bit sad when talking about Nepeta. How did she even survive that gut bursting? Did she? Was she all just a lie? Karkat really didn't want to talk about it from my estimations. Perhaps Nepeta died back there like John and You assumed. Yes that must be it. Karkat must feel guilty for letting her die so easily.

Jade came to her conclusions and walked ahead of Karkat next to John.

"Pst!" Jade hissed. John looked at her with raised brows.

"I don't think Karkat was telling the truth," Jade whispered concernedly.

"I know. How would Nepeta survive that bullet to the stomach? She couldn't have gone back to the place she was too weak!" John uttered back.

The two chattered silently as Karkat slumped in the back. He was wearing Nepeta's hat now, which ironically fit him pretty well. Karkat figured they were catching on. They must be. Jade was too smart to let it pass her by. Man, Jade's so got this down. She is way smart. So smart and pretty...Karkat thought. Karkat realized his own thoughts and mentally slapped himself. What are you talking about? She messes up everything and she's dorky and whiny and ... Karkat stopped to see Jade and John have done the same.

"Karkat?" John said with stress in his voice. "Nepeta's dead, isn't she?"

Karkat avoided eye contact. He stared down at his hands. Karkat realized from holding Nepeta all that time got her beautiful green blood all over him. Karkat felt like a murderer.

"Karkat?" John repeated, walking up to him slowly.

"Karkat it's ..." John looked at his friend's hands and trailed off. Karkat crossed his arms so he couldn't see them anymore.

"It's not your fault." John said sadly.

"It is too. It's always the leader's fault." Karkat said.

"But I'm the leader right now. So it's my fault. Here, slap me aside the head. You love doing that." John suggested.

Karkat sighed and walked past John. He passed Jade by and kept walking. Karkat didn't care if John was technically the leader right now. Karkat felt very surely that Nepeta's death was still all his fault. He didn't save her from that bullet.

Back at the camp, all the kids who were caught were seated in the cafeteria on lock down. Sergeant Vargas stormed up and down the isles.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BRATS!" Vargas screamed angrily. "FOR TE REST OF THE TIME YOU SHALL EAT, SLEEP AND TRAIN IN THIS BLOODY ROOM!"

Sollux and Aradia were sitting on the floor since all the tables were taken away for space reasons. Aradia was stroking Sollux's hair as he sat there motionless with no sign of emotion.

"Sollux," Aradia whispered. "It's going to be alright. The few that escaped can come back."

"I hope Vrithka dieth again." Sollux concluded.

"I know she caused for you to sprain both your ankles as well as get pulled back in, but I am here now." Aradia comforted. "We can be stuck together."

"I gueth you're right." Sollux nodded. "I jutht feel tho thtupid. Because I am. And I don't want to wathte my time here instead of looking for help."

"You can still comprehend everything. You're just slowly progressing backwards. We can get back to our home, and fix this." Aradia reassured.

"AA. I got to tell you thomething." Sollux said.

"Yes?"

"If I go...completely moronic and I forget you, don't forget Equius is alwayth there." Sollux said.

"Sollux." Aradia said sternly. "I would never ditch you. Look at your dancestor! He's completely brain cracked and he still has someone to love."

"Don't lump me in with him." Sollux said embarrassed.

"And Kurloz still has someone to love. She's deaf because of him, but they're not breaking up." Aradia added. "Kurloz chewed off his tongue and sewed his lips shut. That freak still has love."

"I gueth tho. Jutht...don't forget that I'm not your latht chanthe at matespritethip." Sollux said.

"Alright." Aradia nodded.

Equius was sitting at the window looking out at the grass. He missed his morail. He wanted Nepeta to be safe. Equius just shoved her in a bush. She might be cut...she could be dying in Karkat's hands now.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Equius mumbles.

"I'm sorry for leaving," Dave says thinking of John and Jade.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Karkat says looking back at the camp where Nepeta was.

"I'm not leaving." Aradia kisses Sollux on the cheek softly.

Meowkara: okay that was mostly drama more than fillers.

Purryrope: *has tissue in hand* it's not for me I swear!

Meowkara: it's okay bro.

Purryrope: *tear* love is annoying.

Meowkara: REAS REVIEW AND KEEP READING~!


	24. You Ran Over My Best Bro!

John Jade and Karkat were all trudging along the road. John sensed an orange sleek car in the distance.

"Guys ... I think I can sense Dave and Bro's car!" John shrieked in ecstasy.

As the kids dashed towards the car, Bro was getting sick of the silence. He backed the car up onto the side to park and looked at Dave.

"Little man, why are you so pissed off at me? I saved you and most of your friends-"

THUD. The car came to an abrupt stop. They must've hit something. Bro put the car in park and got out. Dave got nervous and got out also to see what or who was hit.

Bro grimaced as he stared at what he hit. Dave walked to the back and shrieked at the sight of his best bro under the car. Bro must've hit John when he was backing up to park on the side!

"You RAN OVER my best friend?!" Dave yelled.

Jade and Karkat caught up with the group after running. Dave and Bro were glaring at John's feet as they poked from underneath the car. Karkat stifled a laugh at the picture.

"Don't laugh. Or else you can join John under the car." Dave threatened.

"Let's just pull him into the car." Jade changed the subject. "Right?"

Dave sighed and nodded. Karkat rolled his eyes. Harley just HAD to fix everything. Dave and Jade picked up John and hauled him into the car. John was now on Terezi's lap. They were both unconscious.

Dave shared the front seat with Jade as Karkat sat on Roxy's lap. Roxy was still asleep because she was so drunk before and was simply tired.

The car pulled them all off into the highway and they were on their way to the apartments.

Everyone else at the moment was sitting in the musty slowly rotting cafeteria as the sergeants consulted the general about what happened and how they should be punished. Equius was looking out the window pondering.

He couldn't wait to see Nepeta. He had to apologize for letting that low blood save her instead.

Equius felt so pathetic not being able to move his leg without wincing or limping. It was wrapped up now. Blue stained goths wrapped around his left ankle up to his shin. Before Equius wrapped up his leg, he had to dig his hands into the flesh wound and dig out the bullet. It wasn't pretty.

Equius wouldn't tell Nepeta about that. He didn't want to scare or worry her. Equius would immediately pick up Nepeta the moment he saw her. He would hug her and smile. Equius knew that would please her.

Sollux and Aradia were still consulting with each other. Aradia wasn't having much avail trying to persuade Sollux he would be okay.

"Babe, you only had one pill. You're going to be okay," Aradia said a final time.

"I am forgetting everything by the thecond." Sollux said. "Quiz me or thomething."

"Alright. Who am I?" Aradia asked promptly.

"You are Aradia, my matesprite." Sollux said with ease.

"Who is Karkat Vantas?" Aradia quizzed.

Sollux raised a hand as if he knew it perfectly well. Then he actually processed the question. "Uh..."

Right on time, Sergeant Vargas showed up. She got on a single knee and took out a syringe.

"This should stop the resistance in memory. A little fast forward if you will." Vargas said sternly.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Aradia yelled.

"Shut up and stay still until I'm done!" Vargas snapped.

Both trolls stayed still, not having any choice. Vargas snatched Sollux's arm with her long red nails and practically stabbed him with the needle.

"Done." Vargas got up and left. Sollux rubbed his right arm and gave Vargas a murderous look. Aradia looked super depressed now. Sollux looked back at her and frowned.

"AA, I'm going to be okay." Sollux comforted terribly.

"I'm just not so sure now," Aradia whispered.

"I know what will lighten your mood." Sollux said.

Aradia looked up into Sollux's red and blue eyes. She nodded to signal for him to carry on.

"AA, I love..." Sollux trailed off.

Sollux stopped talking. Aradia shook her head and began to panic slightly. She quickly shook Sollux. He blinked and shook his head a little.

"Sollux?" Aradia asked in a worried whisper.

"Wh...Who?" Sollux frowned.

Aradia hugged Sollux's head to her shoulder. She put her head on Sollux's shoulder to cover her face. It didn't cover much, you could see streams of tears trailing down Sollux's shirt.

"Who are you and why are you hugging me?" Sollux asked in an unfamiliar tone.

Sollux pushed Aradia away and looked at her with a confused look. Aradia sat there looking at him with contempt.

"It's me, Aradia."

"I...I don't remember you?" Sollux said shaking his head.

"I know you don't." Aradia sighed shakily.

"Then, why do you thtay?" Sollux asked still confused.

"Because I said I would never leave you." Aradia whispered. "And you always knew that I never broke my promises."

"But..." Sollux tried to concentrate. "I don't remember now."

Meowkara: so sad bros.

Purryrope: sorry the wait was so long this time!

Meowkara: think of it as the longest dramatic pause ever.


	25. I'm 0k with it

_25_

Meowkara: hey bros. sorry about totally trashing your feels.

Purryrope: we just threw those suckers into the burning fire of never more and Hussie.

Meowkara: yeah but these tragedies all have a good side. You'll see the miracles.

Purryrope: don't you mean hehe.. MEOWricles?

Meowkara: you're pushing your luck on the cat theme bro.

Bro drove the car as everyone remained silent. The only thing to be heard was John's cracking bones as he shifted in his rest.

"So, I intend we get everything straight shall we?" Jade started the conversation happily.

"Look," Bro said. "Just because I'm a homosexual-"

"No no no, you misunderstand!" Jade giggled. "I meant to say we all explain what happened before and get our priorities straight."

"Oh." Bro said relieved.

"Anyways, lets see who's here. Me, John, Dave, Terezi, Karkat, Jake, Roxy, Bro, and Jane are here. Anyone I miss?" Jade asked.

"Eridan, Vriska, Rose, Kanaya, Gamzee and Tavros are in the trunk." Dave adds.

"Wow. Cramped. So that leaves Equius, Aradia, Sollux and Nep..." Jade trailed off remembering the lost troll. "And Sollux."

"Wait what happened to Nepeta? Not that I care or anything." Dave said smoothly.

"Oh uh-" Jade whispers in Dave's ear from here on. "She died."

"I see. So we got to make a plan before we rescue those other three. And we need supplies. Anyone got grenades?" Dave asked freely.

"I don't have grenades mate, but I do happen to have a trolley full of bullets!" Jake said sharply.

"Yeah we all know that. Anyways I'm sure weapons are decorating our apartment still." Dave glanced at Bro who nodded.

"Okay so lets get rid of some weight in this car once we arrive. Who's helping us rescue crap?" Dave asked.

By the end of the chatter it was final that Dave, Jade, Jake, Bro and Karkat were all coming. Karkat was forced to help because he started the mess but he would only go if John had to work too because he's just that stubborn and selfish. But John couldn't even go because the car snapped his shins. Karkat was alone.

Back at the camp for a last time, Aradia and Sollux were still talking. Aradia was trying to get through to Sollux and it wast progressing much. So far he only remembered Aradia's name and his own.

"See, we live with John Egbert." Aradia began. "He's a human boy who is very nice yet very whiny."

"Oh. Where is he?" Sollux asked.

"Either dead or home. Speaking of death, you've thrown many corpse parties and lives four and a half times."

"What are corpse parties?"

Aradia smiled. She couldn't wait to get on the subject. The thing about Sollux's memory wasn't all that bad. He couldn't remember how to hate so genuinely he would live a happier half life. It would work out. At least that's what Aradia hoped. At least Sollux couldn't remember killing his best friend. That would suck.

"Corpse parties are beautiful things. I was thinking of hosting one soon for Nepeta. It seems she's died recently." Aradia explained.

"Oh. Who is Nepeta?"

"Poor girl. She was about our age and had a best friend. Too bad she didn't get to say good bye to her morail. I never got to say good bye to my best friend before I died either." Aradia pitied poor Equius.

"Who killed you before?" Sollux asked.

"Let's change the subject." Aradia managed to say.

Bro and the rest got to the apartments. Those who didn't sign up to rescue everyone stayed and relaxed by the puppets as the rest packed up everything. John and Terezi were conscious and unhappy to the last things they saw.

"Your bro ran me over!" John said for the tenth time of rage.

"I know sorry man. It wasn't me just get some apple juice ad chill out," Dave pointed to the fridge. John sighed and limped over to the fridge. He opened it and weapons poured out instead. John searched through the pile and finally found a drink.

"Where's Karkles?" Terezi demanded to Dave.

"Over there, calm yourself." Dave said grabbing a few ak47's.

Terezi looked to see Karkat arguing with John by the fridge as they continued to grab weapons. Terezi walked over and licked Karkat's face as a hello.

"Bleh! Terezi!" Karkat moaned. He paused and looked at Terezi with sorrow and relief. "Terezi-"

Terezi interrupted Karkat by hugging him. Nepeta so would've shipped it. John thought sadly. At least they've met up again. And made up. Ooh and made out. Terezi and Karkat were kissing again.

"Alright!" Jake called loudly. "Karkat, Dave, Dirk and I are leaving!"

Karkat hesitantly broke away from Terezi's lips. "I'm going to be back."

"I know you will. So you believe me that I said I didn't ditch you?" Terezi made sure.

"I guess so. Just dot screw up anything alright?" Karkat began to walk away. Dave Jade and Bro began to leave with Jake also.

The four of them piled into the car. One thing was still on Karkat's mind.

"How are we going to get rid of this obedience junk? It's annoying." Karkat said bitterly.

"I think if we stay away from it, it should wear off." Jade assumed.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"Yeah it sounds like bull crap." Bro added.

"Nothing interesting. Now floor it before I do it myself." Karkat snapped.

Bro stepped on the gas and began to drive. Oh man this crap was going to go down. Again.

Meowkara: woohoo bros more action!

Purryrope: not to mention the feels with Sollux and Aradia!

Meowkara: yeah. Sollux forgot how to hate some people. Which is nice.

Purryrope: I guess so. I just want him to remember Aradia.

Meowkara: he will bros. he will make new memories. And so will you on the next chapter. Bye! Honk!


	26. Every Morail Deserves It

meowkara: SUP MAH BROS!

purryrope: Ok before the story Gamzee has a hilarious story for you.

Meowkara: Not that, its too emberassing /:

purryrope: Ok, after the chapter than, deal?

meowkara: Fine. :o/

The car was loaded with amo and each kid was holding a gun. Dave swears he should never see that in his childhood, but he likes it anyway. Bro was so irrisponsible yet so cool at the same time. They were pulling up to the parking lot and parked.

"What are you freaking doing? We're supposed to break in like bad -" Karkat began to rant.

"Shut up, i'm thinking." Bro interrupted.

"That's a new one." Karkat snarled.

"Shut up!" Bro said again.

"What's the plan?" Dave asked.

"We're going to infultrate by foot. I don't want any more scratches on my car." Bro instructed.

"Seriously? We're saving people here, not worrying about your car!" Karkat and Dave said in unison before glaring at each other.

"Guys, this is a frickin porche. Now get out of the car so we can get your stupid friends."

Everyone got out of the car with their weapons. Jade got out with a backpack and her all too familiar gun that her grandfather gave her. Jake had his usual twin pistols as Karkat held a few gernades. Dave and Bro had gasoline with some average guns.

They all stormed up to the entrance and looked at Jade. She smiled and nodded and took her backpack off to unzip it and reveal some firecrackers and explosives aided with a lighter. Jade took her fireworks and crackers, lined them up around the gate and lit them all.

Everyone quickly ran out as the fire went out. The gates lit on fire and there was an awfully loud screeching sound. The cameras caught on fire and melted as the gate slowly did the same. Alarms went off and all the guards began to run towards the entry. On the last second, Jade threw a smoke bomb.

The five of them ran to the other side where none of the guards were and climbed the gate. Once reaching the other side, they ran to where they assumed the others were. The large cafeteria was rusting and wrotten smelling, which wasn't a big surprise since their cusuine probably tinted its once fresh scent.

Jake shot the locks off and the rest burst in. Karkat snatched Sollux as Aradia ran behind, and Jade aided Equius. Dave and Bro helped the rest of the brats out of the place and began to run back down the trail when more than a few guards blocked their exit.

They all came to a stop. The guards were armed heavily and all aiming at the ready. The kids took their guns out too, and also prepared to defend themselves.

"Drop your weapons!" The leading bulky guard yelled.

"We're not idiots! You drop em!" Karkat demanded.

"What did you just say?!" He shouted angrily.

"HE SAID, YOU DROP THE BLOODY GUNS YA DEAF WANKER!" Jake screeched.

The guard had enough, and signaled for everyone to shoot. The all out shooting war commenced, and everyone began to flee to take cover. Karkat rolled out of sight behind an old big steel radiator. Jade soon enough jumped behind with him. They leaned against it with their backs and got their things ready. Jade began to load her gun.

"Karkat, do you have a gun at all?" Jade asked.

"No, they only gave me this." Karkat showed a few gernades.

"That's perfect!" Jade gasped. "We just got to make sure we only hit the guards."

Jade peaked over the machine and saw a guard aiming right at her. She ducked with a shriek and a bullet hit the radiator. More of them hit it, and eventually it caught on fire.

"Karkat, hurry pull the plug and chuck it!" Jade ordered.

Karkat tugged the cord and threw it over. Jade covered her ears.

"What are you doing that for?"

"It's going to be loud, moron!"

"What-"

A huge explosion cut Karkat off, and the emense force of the gernade made the two fall onto their stomachs. Karkat looked around the big block they were hiding behind to see nobody there. Did he hit someone? Anyone? Hopefully not anyone he valued.

Karkat stood up as Jade still lay there. Karkat walked to the field and looked around. The guards were definatly gone.

"Did i hit any of you guys?" Karkat yelled.

"Nope! You aim pretty alright if i say so myself, mate." Jake got up from behind a shrub.

"It scared us half to death though. Geez you gotta give us a warning." Dave snapped.

"Sorry i don't know how to use one! Harley just told me to pull the plug and chuck it." Karkat complained.

"Where is Jade?" Dave asked.

"Behind that. Do you have the only people we actually care about?" Karkat asked brashly.

"Right here! Hello Karkat." Aradia greeted in a hollow tone.

"Who'th that?" Sollux cocked his head.

"Your friend, Karkat." Aradia reminded.

"Wait, he doesn't remember anymore?" Karkat said feeling a little hurt.

"I fear not. I have no idea if it's reversable." Aradia shook her head.

"Sollux-" Karkat began.

"Who?" Sollux interrupted.

"YOU." Karkat said angrilly.

"Oh. Hey Thollux!" Sollux waved.

"No...errrg...where's Equius?" Karkat changed the subject.

"Present." Equius stood up from behind a dead guard.

"Whatever. Let's get moving!" Karkat demanded.

"Are any of the other kids left?" Jade finally spoke up.

"I dunno, i don't care. Let's ditch this popsicle stand." Karkat tapped his foot.

"Fine with me," Dave agreed.

They all ran out of the area, still unsure if there were any guards left. Where's ergeant Vargas? Probably blown to bits. Ah well. She was a dirty wrotten skank anywho. They all made it to the now extinguished exit. The guards abandoned it earlier to catch the five of them. That didn't work out so well, as you can see. The gate had holes in it from the flames, so everyone ran out of the gate through them.

Aradia gently pulled Sollux through the gate hole. He looked around really confused as he came out into the lot.

"Where'th thith?" Sollux looked at the lot and the sky.

"Outside. It's nicer out here." Aradia informed.

"Why?" Sollux asked.

"Because you were there before you forgot everything." Aradia said to herself more than her friend.

"What did i forget?" Sollux squeaked.

"...nothing. Just come with me." Aradia pulled him along.

Equius caught up with the two and looked sadly at Aradia as she held hands with the gemeni.

"Aradia," Equius said.

Aradia turned her head slightly to see Equius. She did a half smile. "Yes?"

"I see your aqquintence has lost his memory for you. Perhaps i could take up your matespriteship quadrant?" Equius asked.

"I'm still taken. I'm sorry but i cannot leave him. I want to fix him." Aradia glanced at Sollux as he looked around curiously.

"There is nothing to be fixed. He is blank as a canvas." Equius said.

"Then i will paint more on the canvas just as before. Equius, it is a simple no." Aradia turned her head away from him.

"Guys!" Jake called ahead of them. "Hurry up! Dirk's already in the car! Don't want to be left again, do you?"

"Uh...okay." Equius sighed.

Equius was running out of the camp grounds and away from Aradia and suddenly tripped over something. He looked back to see his morail. Scratch that, his dead morail.

"N...Nepeta?" Equius choked.

Equius got up shakily and looked down at her. He picked her up like a child and looked at her cold lifeless pale face. Equius remembered his promise he made to himself. He smiled for her weakly, and hugged the girl to his chest and looked at her relaxed face.

"It appears the tables have turned." Equius said sadly. "I should have fought for you, like you did for me. I'm a sad excuse for a morail."

Everyone was already in the car. Equius carried Nepeta with him to the car. Equius knew she was dead, but he was going to take her. Take her home, and give her a proper barrial. Every morail deserves it.

Purryrope: okay Gamzee tell them the story!

meowkara: why...

purryrope: you lost the bet. Now go!

meowkara: *sigh*

So I can do a pretty decent impression of Sollux's voice and lisp, and my sister thinks its hilarious. Every once in awhile i say funny words with the lisp to amuse her. So I was sitting in the room with her talking normally when that voice acting randomly pitched in. Here's how it went down:

So I was like,"No no, they're thtill together-"

"Are you lisping?"

"What do you mean I'm lithp- OH MAH GOSH!"

So my sister stared uncontrollably laughing at the fact I lisped without meaning to. So I was embarrassed and scared so I was double face palming yelling, "not today! No no no no no! pleathe no I want to keep my pronunthiathon!"

XD scariest yet most hilarious moment of my life so far.

Purryrope: *cackling madly*


	27. You Will Always Be Mine

Meowkara: okay bros. this chapter is...depressing.

Purryrope: it has some sweets!

Meowkara: not the fiction, us.

Purryrope: oh. Right. *sad sniff* it smells like tears and depression in here.

Meowkara: I'll tell you after the chapter.

Bro and the kids were on the road again after relentless shoving and cramming once they got back to the house. All twelve trolls and four kids and alpha kids were crammed into the car and were now on the road to drop John and the others off.

"This is so awkward!" John groaned, squished cheek to cheek with Rose.

"It could be worse. We could be crammed on top of Dave in the back seat- oh wait we are." Rose scoffed.

"You guys need some serious cologne!" Dave moaned under the two.

"Hold your FRICKIN horses. We're at the driveway." Bro snapped.

The car pulled into the driveway of John's house. John let out a sigh.

"I don't want to face him...dad doesn't know a thing of what happened. I shouldn't be here for another month." John said.

"I got you man. Technically you got me right now but...yeah just get out of the car." Dave said.

John opened the car and rolled out past everyone else. He walked up to the doorway with everyone else and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Dad stood there in his pajamas. Dang what time was it? John checked his watch. It was eight a.m. Still super early it seems.

"John, what are you doing here?" Dad asked tiredly.

"Short story short, the boot camp was a waste of time." John concluded.

"You got some explaining to do. All of you, get inside." Dad said stepping away from the door inside.

All sixteen of them came inside and sat in the living room. Equius had Nepeta in his arms, cradling her like a child and staring at her blankly.

"Equius, my bro, what is she doing here?" Gamzee asked.

"I am letting her sleep," Equius said sadly. "Nepeta needs her rest before I burry her."

"Um," Gamzee frowned and said nothing.

While everyone explained to Dad what happened, Equius pet Nepeta's hair and wouldn't stop looking at her. He took off his glasses and slipped them on Nepeta's face.

"You always wanted to wear them. I should've let you wear them sooner." Equius said.

While everyone argued and denied the clear evidence of their adventure, Equius stood up with Nepeta and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked brashly.

"Out," Equius said simply. "Nepeta doesn't like all this noise,"

"You know what," Aradia stood. "I think I don't like it either. We need to pay some respect to Nepeta."

"Thank you, Aradia." Equius said with a small smile.

Aradia grabbed Sollux and followed Equius outside. A few more trolls and the kids left the room and went outside.

They were all soon gathered outside in the backyard. John opened the back gate to a wildly untrimmed field and everyone walked out.

"Where are we going?" Sollux asked Aradia.

"We're going to have a corpse party for Nepeta," Aradia smiled sweetly.

"What'th that? You've told me tho much but I thtill don't know,"

"It's wonderful. You'll see,"

Everyone made it to the middle of the green over grown field. Aradia was comforting Equius, so Sollux was re-meeting everyone.

"Uh...hey?" Sollux said unsurely to a group of trolls.

The small group turned to face Sollux. It was Vriska, Feferi and Eridan.

"W-what is it now?" Eridan snarled.

"Shut up! He's blank remember!" Feferi smacked Eridan aside the head.

"Oh. He...he is?" Eridan stammered.

"Duh! Be nice, will you?" Vriska snapped her fingers.

Vriska looked back at Sollux, who wasn't doing anything to her surprise. Vriska snapped her fingers over and over impatiently.

"Come on!" Vriska snapped.

"What am I thuppothed to be doing?" Sollux looked around nervously.

"Acting like a woof beast? Come on!" Vriska ordered furiously.

"Vriska, he can't remember the order. Be nice, will you?" Eridan mimicked.

"Thankth for being nithe. What'th your name?"Sollux asked.

"Uh..." Eridan looked back at Feferi who nodded eagerly. "I'm Eridan."

"Nithe to meet you!" Sollux smiled warmly and waved.

"Heh...yeah. Nice to meet you again." Eridan said.

"Again?" Sollux cocked his head.

"Yeah. I guess this time is more calm. I think I like this w-way better." Eridan patted Sollux's head.

"Yeah, again!" Vriska meant to pat Sollux's head nicely but it was a huge smack. Sollux winced and bared his teeth with an "ouch".

"You're pretty cool now, Sol." Eridan said a little satisfied.

"What? When wath I not cool? Why do you like me all the thudden?" Sollux backed up.

"Uh oh." Vriska bit her bottom lip. "I think I smacked him back!"

"Yay! Sollux has his memory back!" Feferi clapped happily and hugged Sollux who was still confused and creeped out.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Eridan screamed in defeat and fell to his knees to pound on the floor with his fists.

While Eridan threw a fit, Aradia was helping Equius prepare Nepeta's farewell. John had a shovel in his hands.

"Okay, so I'll dig it." John said.

"No, I don't want to burry Nepeta." Equius said.

"We can't keep a corpse in the house," Rose sighed.

"No. She's staying in this field, unburied. So I can see her whenever I please." Equius said setting Nepeta gently on her back in the flower patch.

"Aww," Aradia frowned. "That's so sweet."

"Indeed." Equius sat down next to Nepeta.

Karkat and Terezi were watching quietly. The ice was still unbroken from before.

"Karkles," Terezi said. "I didn't leave you on purpose. They forced me to, I really tried. And now Nepeta's dead."

"Terezi, it's not your fault. Nepeta's just too naive and weak. She didn't last a chance." Karkat said looking at Nepeta as she lay by Equius and Aradia.

"I'm sorry," Terezi said weakly.

"Don't be." Karkat looked at the libra finally.

Terezi and Karkat looked at each other continuously, not saying anther word. Out of nowhere, they randomly made out.

Equius was laying by Aradia and stroking the grass away from the girl's body so it was neater.

"She's going to be happy here," Aradia said. "It's warm, beautiful and it's where you picked to leave her."

Everyone soon gathered around Nepeta's corpse and watched the day go by. After an hour everyone left except Equius.

"I may have no chances of gaining Aradia, or even another type of love." Equius said, standing beside Nepeta as she rested. "Not even a hate date is available. Not a single other friendship." Equius began to walk away from Nepeta now. "But when someone asks me to be their morail or possible matesprite, I'll decline. Because dead or alive, you will always be mine."

Meowkara: so sweet bros. Sollux is okay now hahaha

Purryrope: back to the sad news guys.

Meowkara: yeah. The thing is ...

Purryrope: I'm leaving.

Meowkara: we need a new Terezi Purryrope. Auditions will be cast in our pm box.

Meowkara: just be available about every other day and be a good chatter.

Purryrope: I'm choosing who's going to replace me, so be good!

Meowkara: auditions in my pm box.

Purryrope: ps, if it wasnt obvious, Sollux and Aradia stay together.

Meowkara: honk! We forgot to put "The End" this chapter. That's it!

Purryrope: Also, more audition info.

1. Be available often (Gamzee Meowkara really likes to stay ahead chapter wise. This means days of planning and dialogue discussing before updating the story.)

2. Be reliable (stay on topic during authors' intros and don't rant about yourself)

3. Be entertaining (our fans probably read our intros for laughs and bits of info, not lectures.)

4. Be in character (follow the character of your pen name. Use their slangs, text faces etc.)

5. Have fun (don't take it too seriously, it's for simple ironic purposes and its honestly all about entertaining the readers.)

6. Don't copy (we make ALL of our own stories and nick names. So don't make your kitty themed pen name something somebody else did, like Karkitty. That's not ours, that's technically Andrew Hussie's.)

7. Make a creative kitty themed pen name (we're trying to stay on theme here)

Other than that, go with the flow! Here's an audition example:

Hey Terezi Purryrope and Gamzee Meowkara!

I am going to be known as (cat themed pen name) and I think I should be chosen because (reason)!

Meowkara: go bro go :o)


End file.
